The angel and the Prince
by Skylarker101
Summary: Castiel is an omega angel who hates humans and lives peacefully in his forest. Until he finds a abandoned human baby named Dean. Castiel cares for the infant for many years, learning the troubles of motherhood. Dean grows up not just loving but falling in love with the angel. When Castiel is captured by humans, will Dean still look for his angel after finding out who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Male Lactation**

**Author Notes: Ok, so omega angels have breast in this so that's a warning. They can also get pregnant but that takes place way later on in the story. This is a medieval AU so it takes place during those times! **

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Castiel laid by the warm rocks near a small stream that ran all the way down to the river.

He looked at the pebbles in the stream, slick and shiny and started dozing as he did everyday when he laid by it in the forest. His forest was one of the lushest and greenest in the whole five realms.

He rolled onto his side, his wings spreading out to get warmed by the morning sun. It was very early in the morning, the dew was still visible on the grass. Castiel had guarded this forest for a very long time. As long as he could remember.

He was born here. He lived here. And he accepted that he would eventually die here. He would be a very happy angel indeed. Angels lived longer then any human could imagine. They were practically deity's, there holy blood and grace unending.

Humans were greedy, and selfish and vial creatures. They ruined everything they touched. In fact he disliked humans greatly. Luckily, he hadn't seen one in his forest in over 500 years. A town had been built near it, but the humans never roamed far. They were wise to not enter his forest, for they were unworthy to enter such a place.

He was a holy creature of the old world and this was considered holy ground since he had been born here. Castiel was not a dominant in his own species. He was a submissive. Therefore he could carry children if he found a potential mate to spawn them with.

The good thing about living is that he lived a very long life, never aged, his body never grew old and weak. In fact it stopped maturing at the age 23. His full black feathers reflected the sunlight from the warm blazing sphere high in the sky.

It was a warm day. Defiantly a good day to be dozing in the sun. His kind was immortal to disease and aging, but they could die of unnatural causes easily. Such as being stabbed, or fatally wounded.

Castiel had not seen one of his kind in ages. The animals that migrated to his forest whispered to him that his fellow kin were hunted among the humans.

It was rumored that they were caught and taken away from the forest they guarded and never seen again. They told him other rumors that unicorns and other holy creatures from a similar pure heritage were hunted for sport.

Castiel was disgusted with such a rumor and told the animals to never speak of it again as long as they were in _his_ forest. The animals obeyed, which didn't surprise Castiel. He could be strict when he wanted to be.

Castiel got up, his breast feeling heavier today. Once a month his breast would become more full then usual, swelling until they felt like they would burst. This always happened approximately one week before his heat. He had suffered so many dry heats that it was a natural part of his month.

The pain and irritation though never seized to amaze him. It was just the natural cycle of a submissive angel. It meant that he should mate, to breed and give off offspring to continue his pure bloodline and ensure the survival of his species. Castiel would love to have hatchlings...problem was there was no one to have them with.

Castiel walked through the forest, the leaves on the trees growing greener when he passed. It was fall, so the trees were shredding leaves which decomposed on the forest floor. Winter was coming early this year. Castiel could keep the forest healthy and threat free, but he couldn't stop mother nature.

He looked down and smiled when he saw vegetation thrive where his feet touched. That's what happened when a pure blooded creature such as himself lived in an area.

Castiel took to the skies, stretching his wings and taking off, gaining altitude. He flew over his forest, which stretched for miles and miles. He got tired when the sun was setting to midday and he landed near a river bank on the edge of the forest.

Castiel crouched down and cupped his hands into the river and took a sip of the fresh water there. He paused when he heard a soft coughing. He looked up slowly and looked around, not seeing anything unusual. He scrunched his brow and stood and started walking around the bank of the river, his ears perking up to catch the alien sound again.

He heard it a few moments later, it was weak...faint.

"Keriawa?" He called out in his native language uncertainly.

He froze when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He whipped around, his wings raised on alert and his eyes widened with what he saw.

A creature...Castiel wasn't sure what it was yet, was covered in mud near the wet bank in the mud and sand. It was looking at him with green eyes hopelessly, it was so small. Castiel's heart skipped a beat as he approached the small creature with caution. It squiggled again, giving a small cough.

Castiel crouched down next to the small creature, unsure if it needed help. Only then did he realize what it was. _Human_. It smelt _of_ human. It smelt _like_ human. He backed away as if he just realized it was a venomous snake. The small human just looked at him with sad hopeless defeated eyes.

He stared at it for a long moment before growling at it. It was way to small to be human. Perhaps a humans offspring? Well, if it was a humans offspring, and it was here then more humans must be close by. Castiel was ready to take to the skies, to search them out and make them leave his forest at once.

But the wheezing sound stopped him. The child was wheezing now, squiggling its naked body through the mud in a pathetic attempt to get to Castiel. It tried getting up and Castiel winced when it was too weak to even stand on its hands and knees.

It didn't make sense. Why would the parent leave its offspring in such a condition? In the mud? Why not a nest or some soft grass if the human was going hunting? The thought of hunting in his forest made him even more angry but he pushed it down. He needed to figure this out.

Well. The human would no doubt comeback for it. Castiel would just wait here until they returned.

Castiel watched the little human squiggle in the mud. He couldn't help but feel cruel as he watched it call out weakly with soft cries for help. It was obviously suffering, looking for warmth and nurturing.

Castiel's breast felt even more full then usual at the weak helpless calls. He wanted to go hold it, make it stop its weak heart wrenching sobs. But if he touched it, the impurity of it would be disgusting. He had never touched a human before and he didn't plan to start now.

He sat down on a log studying the human baby.

Castiel watched as the baby called to him as if he was the reason for its sobs. It wasn't his fault its caretakers were not here. Castiel hoped its parent or the humans that brought it here got back soon, this was starting to worry him. He did not wish death to prey upon such young life in his forest, but he didn't know what to do. He was actually self conflicted, which he hadn't been in a very very long time. Usually his word was pure, and he always knew which course of action to take. But this situation rendered him useless.

When it started turning dark Castiel hissed at the child's soft cries in frustration. To his surprise the child seized its crying and began coughing again. It was one thing Castiel had learned a long time ago. His presence did not heal humans like it did with plants and other animals.

Castiel thought it was because of there impurity, but this babe was probably pure as a new born lamb. The helplessness that it held in its calls. It was driving Castiel _insane_. A few minutes later he couldn't help himself.

He stood up and walked carefully over to the human. He picked its limp body up and cradled it to his chest. It was dirty and muddy and it's body was lax with exhaustion.

Dean walked over to the shallow end of the river and waded into the cooler waters. He dipped the human in gently, making the babe call out in distress and cry. He ran his hands over the soft wet flesh cleaning it of the grime. Once the human was mostly clean Castiel discovered it wasn't so bad holding the youngling.

"Nis kun eka." He said smiling and cradled the baby to his breast. He decided he better head back to his nest. The babies soul shined brightly and radiant in its chest. Tons of emotions surrounded it, but only one word was enscribed across it.

_Dean. _

The human was indeed male seeing its sex_. Dean_ seemed like a fitting name for the little one. Short but strong_._

Castiel directed his fat swollen teat towards Deans willing open mouth and slipped it inside between his plump lips. Castiel cupped Deans fat cheek as he suckled quickly to get the nutrients into his body. He couldn't help but gasp in relief when he felt his milk start to leave his full breast.

He smiled gently as the little one hummed in contentment from being fed. Holding a human baby wasn't so bad. It didn't feel how he thought it would at all. It actually felt quite pleasant. Castiel knew after he nursed Dean his milk that he would feel protective of the little one. There was no going back from it either. He wouldn't abandon Dean to die.

Dean should feel nourished for at least three hours after this feed. His milk was like not others. Angel milk held nutrients and minerals that could be found no where else. After the babies eyes drooped and closed in exhaustion Castiel took to the skies towards his nest with the baby pressed close to his bosom.

* * *

**Angel Native Tongue**:

**Keriawa_: Hello_**

**Nis kun eka: _You're safe now_.**

**Author Notes: What do you guys think? Review!**


	2. She's watching me

**Three years later:**

* * *

Dean was not a popular creature in the forest. The animals looked upon him with disgust and fear. Castiel kept Dean away from them though, telling the animals that when they threatened his charge, they threatened him too.

A certain buck deer tried to charge at Dean when Castiel had left him in a meadow.

Castiel luckily stopped it, having harsh words with the deer.

The deer had just shook its large head, its sharp antlers swinging in rage and told Castiel: "Human bad. Make human leave."

Castiel had been so enraged with what the deer had said that he made the deer leave his forest under exile, and never to return.

None of the animals mentioned Dean directly to him since. But that did not mean that they didn't give him a hard time.

Castiel hardly left Dean alone, in fear if the animals might hurt him. The plan was to care for the child until he was old enough to leave the forest on his own. That was the plan. But plans never go as expected.

Castiel didn't expect to fall into a deep hearted love with the child that he cared for. Castiel had found the child exactly one years ago today, and Dean still nursed off of him.

In all of Castiel's years he had never imagined himself being a wet nurse. Their nest was high in the trees, made like any normal bird nest, with sticks and soft grasses.

It offered a place that Castiel could protect the youngling and nurse him without being watched by the animals.

Castiel sat with Dean across from him, who was fast asleep in the curve of his wing. Dean gripped the soft feathers tightly, as if afraid Castiel would leave him.

Castiel had tried to teach Dean different tongues so he could speak words with the animals...unfortunately it didn't take. Castiel knew it wouldn't, Dean was human, no matter how much Castiel tried to change that fact, Dean would always be a small minded simple human.

Castiel decided he would teach Dean the way of life, and how to care for the forest like he would a hatchling. He couldn't see sending his most prized possession, which Dean had become, to the nearest village and expect him to defend for himself.

The outside world was a cruel, dark place. And Castiel did not want his love to be any part of it.

Castiel leaned over kissing Dean's soft baby hair to wake him up. Dean squirmed for a moment before opening his bright green eyes. Castiel smiled. The baby actually blushed, his cheeks a deep red that would put even the most glorious rose to shame.

"Good morning love." Castiel said gently rubbing his babies tummy that was still full with his milk. The milk Castiel produced had a small amount of grace in it. Dean would probably live long past a humans life expectancy years since he had a small amount of grace inside him. Dean was considered blessed since he nursed of a holy creature such as Castiel.

Castiel sent a telepathic link to Dean's mind, connecting their minds so they could converse. Telepathic links took tons of concentration and energy, so Castiel usually didn't do it. Only when he was bored or it was urgent.

_"Hungry. Hungry."_ Dean's mind was still young, so it only ran in simple circles of basic needs, not really old enough to hold a conversation with.

"Again?" Castiel asked out loud. Dean had been very hungry lately, and it concerned him.

Dean's mind just kept whining.

_"Hungry. Yes. Hungry_..." Dean got up on his young legs, wobbly with sleep, and waddled over to Castiel and dropped onto his chest. Castiel just chuckled as he cradled Dean's fragile head to his chest as the baby latched onto him. Pleasure soaked his pores at having relief. It made his heart swell with pride knowing he had kept the baby human healthy and alive for one whole year. Castiel considered this date Dean's birthday since he found him on this day.

Castiel smiled when Dean looked up at him with wide green eyes as he pulled in steady streams of milk. Castiel knew his milk was addicting, the purity of it made any mortal creature content.

"So good mummy. So good. So Happy." Dean's mind remarked. Dean was still young so he didn't understand that Castiel was not the one that birthed him. Castiel cared for him and gave him his nutrients and love and protection but he was _not_ his mother.

Castiel pulled the baby from his breast and looked at him. Dean's basic instinct told him that the one that nursed him was his mother.

That wasn't the case though. Castiel decided that if he didn't correct this early on, it would just get worst.

"Dean...I am not your mother." Castiel said surely to make sure the baby understood. Dean understood more then a average three year old human. The angel grace in him opened his mind to more understanding of words, languages and the world around him.

But when Castiel told Dean he was not his mother, the little human looked devastated. Castiel knew Dean believed with all of his small heart and soul that Castiel was in fact his mother, but when Castiel had said other wise, the little one just stared at him emotionless with wide eyes.

"You are mummy. I love you." Dean's mind supplied through the link and he cuddled into Castiel's warm breast.

Castiel sighed and shook his head sitting up, putting the baby down in front of him.

"No Dean. I'm not. I am not your mother." Castiel said with more force.

Dean just looked at him. His mind blank before he just replied with one word.

"Oh." The baby looked away to the side, not meeting Castiel's steady gaze.

He thought he would leave it at that. How did you tell such an innocent wholesome creature that their race was evil and corrupt?

Castiel couldn't help but notice that night how Dean wasn't snuggling in the warmth of his chest or wings anymore, but sleeping on the other side of the nest.

Castiel found he couldn't sleep with the baby not directly next to him. He reached over, pulling Dean in, but Dean woke up when he was halfway there and crawled away. Castiel just stared in open shock.

"Dean?" Castiel asked unsure what was wrong. Dean just glanced at him before turning away and curling into a ball away from him.

"Dean!" Castiel growled, trying to get the babes attention. Dean just ignored him. This was alien behavior for the three year old tiny human. Maybe he just wanted some alone time?

Castiel just shook his head and laid his head down and soon fell to a deep uneasy sleep.

* * *

Castiel woke up at dawn as he always did. He blinked a few times before looking across at Dean. Dean was sitting staring at Castiel with huge black bags under his eyes. Had he gone to sleep at all last night? He was still across the nest like he had been last night, probabily not moving at all.

"Good morning precious." Castiel smiled gently, trying to act cheerful despite how empty and betrayed he felt that the baby wouldn't sleep with him.

Dean just blinked slowly, non-responsive. Castiel just furrowed his eyebrows in concern, he was almost sure the melancholy mood would have left the infant by morning.

He got up on his hands and knees, his breast hanging full off his chest and crawled over to where the infant sat. The baby tensed but no emotion crossed his face. Castiel was very concerned now. Maybe once Castiel fed him his morning feed he would be back to normal.

"Are you hungry Dean?" Castiel asked sitting down and reaching for the baby. What he did not expect was when Dean slapped his hand away with his tiny fist looking up at him with dull green eyes.

Castiel raised his eyebrows and reached for the infants mind, trying to find the problem. His heart faltered when Dean pushed him out of his head and blocked all of his thoughts from Castiel's reach.

Castiel just tilted his head confused.

Dean just turned away giving a grunt when Castiel pushed at his side gently.

"Dean? Why did you push me away?" Castiel asked. Dean just sighed deeply.

Castiel tried reaching for the young mind again, and was relieved when Dean let him in.

_"No hungry_." Dean said simply to his much older mind.

"Dean, you haven't eaten since yesterday night. What's wrong?" Castiel asked gently running a gentle hand against the smooth skin of the babies back.

"Are you feeling ill?" Castiel asked concerned. Dean just looked up at him and shook his head.

Dean's mind was silent. Not replying. It would not be very common for a creature who drank holy milk like Castiel's to get ill, but it could happen.

"_She said I no eat_." Deans mind replied hesitantly.

Castiel just tilted his head.

"Who said Dean?" Castiel asked concerned.

"_She did_." Deans mind supplied as he nodded. Castiel just sighed, because that wasn't of help at all.

Castiel had secured the forest and made sure there were no threats. He didn't feel any danger near the nest so he had no clue what the infant was talking about.

Perhaps Castiel shouldn't leave the baby for long periods of time like he had been. Maybe the infant was becoming mentally unwell. Soft in the head. Castiel just ignored the remark about this _she_ and coaxed Dean.

"Come on, eat please...for me? She's not going to hurt you if you eat." Castiel said reaching down and kissing down the babies delicate spine. Dean smelt of newborn freshness, and innocence and sweet spice. The smell was intoxicating.

"No hungry. She said no mummy" Deans's mind responded insistent. Castiel just sighed leaning back up. Rhis she was obviously imaginary.

Everyday since Castiel had been named guardian of the forest, he had spent all day watching over it, helping it grow, keep it safe. But ever since he got Dean he would have to come back to his nest three times a day to feed the child.

"I'm going to check the forest then okay? I'll be back when the bright circle is highest in the sky." Castiel said pressing a quick kiss to the babies fat cheek, Dean's whole body shifted with the force of it.

Castiel got up and walked to the edge of the nest and looked back at Dean, who was sitting in a ball with his tiny back turned to him. Castiel just shook his head and jumped from the nest, spreading his large wings and letting the wind carry him.

He hoped Dean would feel hungry when he got back.

Castiel spent the whole morning gliding over his forest, looking for potential threats. Luckily he didn't find any, his forest never was a dangerous place. The only threat was when humans wandered to close to the boarders, or on rare occasions into the forest. He started south then east. He had to fly at a magnificent speed so he wouldn't be late on feeding Dean at noon. When he finally did get back to the nest, he had covered one half of the forest.

His wings were exhausted, since he didn't get a good rest last night since Dean was having a tantrum. Every since he got the babe he considered it his own child, he just didn't want Dean to get confused. Castiel was _not_ his mother, caretaker yes, mother no. Your mother was the one who birthed you, Castiel did not birth Dean. Who was not a hatchling but a human.

Castiel got back many hours later at noon and landed on the edge of the nest softly, almost silent. His heart stuttered when he saw Dean. The baby didn't look like it had moved an inch.

"Nucaseh." Castiel called gently.

Dean glanced in back of him. Castiel approached him on silent feet. He crouched down picking up the baby and pressing him in between his breast.

"What is wrong my little one?" Castiel asked sitting in the edge of the nest and pulling Dean back and sitting him on his lap. Dean wouldn't meet his eyes.

Castiel took one of his breast in hand and pressed the teat to Dean's closed lips. Dean turned his little face away. Turning his nose up at it.

"Dean. This has gone on long enough. Eat." Castiel demanded. Any animal wouldn't dare question Castiel's direct demands, but the little human just deliberately disobeyed him and turned away.

"Dean, do not make me force you." Castiel warned.

Dean didn't respond, so Castiel took the back of the babies head gently in his hand and pressed Dean's mouth to his teat. When the baby didn't open his mouth like he usually did fear strikes Castiel's heart.

"Dean open your mouth." Castiel demanded gently, rubbing his thumb on the babes cheek. Dean squirmed for a moment before giving up, seeing it was no use. Dean's whole head fitted into the palm of his hand. Dean still didn't open it so Castiel tried to pry it open gently with the finger of his other hand. He succeeded and slipped his fat teat pass the babies lips and gums.

Dean grunted and tried to pull away but Castiel held his head fast. Dean exhausted quickly and stopped his useless struggles. He tried biting on the teat to get Castiel to let him go, but gums were useless.

Castiel made him drink until his small belly was extended into a round swollen hump full of milk. Castiel did this to make up for the missed feeding this morning and also as a mild punishment for the humans arrogance. Dean had no choice to pull away since Castiel kept his tiny head in place with his hand.

After Dean drank until his small stomach expanded, Castiel pulled him off and the babe started crying instantly. Tears ran down the babies face and weak sobs escaped its throat as he flopped over like a dead fish in his hands. Dean was probably past full now. He placed the human on the nest floor and Dean curled into himself, probably uncomfortable with the large burden that was now his stomach. Castiel adjusted the baby onto his side so he didn't lean to much weight on the bulge. Castiel knew that his milk wouldn't cause the baby pain such as a stomach ack, but was probably very irritating. Dean was sleeping in minutes. The milk working as a drug to sedate him

Castiel just smiled and kissed his too full belly. He stretched his limbs and took off again, flying swiftly so he could be back by sundown.

* * *

Castiel returned before sunset and smiled when he saw Dean was awake and playing with his toes.

"Keriawa Nucaseh." Castiel said smiling. Dean just looked up in acknowledgment before sucking on his thumb.

"Are you hungry Nucaseh?" Casriel asked tilting his head. Dean just blinked up at him before looking away. Castiel sighed, he didn't feel like playing this game right now with the human.

"Do not make me repeat this afternoons episode Dean." Castiel said in a warning tone. Dean just looked down as if ashamed and scared. Castiel sighed heavily and just laid down on his side exhausted and stretched his arms near his face to show Dean how temptingly full his breast were. He waited a while before he connected his mind with Dean's. Dean accepted him in his head which Castiel was pleased about. The babies belly was still large with milk but Castiel was sure he was hungry again, and his breast felt unusually full.

"Come Dean. I'm tired and you need to eat." Castiel said gently, coaxing the young mind. Dean just looked at him tiredly.

Suddenly Castiel flinched when a wall of emotions hit him like a brick wall.

Betrayal, distrust, unhappiness, anger, sadness, hurt.

Casriel stared at the little one in shock. He knew this was abouyet his afternoons force feeding.

"Dean. You gave me no choice. You were hungry and you refused to eat. If you don't eat you will become weak, and your body will shit down and die." Castiel's mind explained.

Dean just stared at him confused. Of course the human didn't understand. He was only human after all.

"I couldn't mummy. She's was watchings." Dean's mind said nervously.

"Dean." Castiel sighed irritated now. He was sick of the human lying.

"Come here, I'm not asking anymore." Castiel flapped his wings angrily.

_No more. No hungry_. Dean's mind insisted.

"Yes you are. Come here now." Castiel said firmly.

"No mummy no!" Dean's mind cried out as the infant shook his head.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Castiel found himself shouting. When the baby flinched Castiel stopped and felt ashamed in himself. The little one was only a child. He didn't know what was best for him. He was just reacting how any infant would. Stubborn. Castiel regained control of himself and told himself not to get angry with the baby, he was to young to understand the things such as needs to survive.

Suddenly he was shoved out of the infants mind and Castiel panted at the sheer force in it from such a tiny creature. Dean turned away, his tiny wingless back to Castiel as if mocking him.

Castiel didn't know what to do. The wingless back just reminded him that this was not a hatchling. It was a human. Castiel couldn't dream of understanding it. He thought he and Dean had a unbreakable relationship so far. Obviously he was wrong.

Anger that he hadn't felt in years filled him and he jumped out of the nest spreading his wings and gliding as he flew away from the nest before he could do something he might regret. He just had no patcience for stubborn baby humans right now, and flying always helped him think.

If Dean didn't want dinner, he wouldn't get dinner.

* * *

Castiel flew all night and finally started heading back to the nest at dawn. He was much more calm now and relaxed. His wings were exhausted from flying all night so he went slower then usual. When he had the nest in sigh he perched on a branch above it and looked down to see if Dean was asleep. His heart jumped in his chest when he didn't see Dean at all.

He leapt down into the nest looking around nervously and desperately.

"Dean?" He called, his heart picking up speed and his breathing increasing.

Panic started in two seconds after his brain registered the nest was clearly empty.

"No no no..." Castiel mumbled to himself. How could he be so foolish?

"DEAN!" He called desperately, hoping this was some sick joke and the infant would reveal himself laughing.

But after a few seconds and nothing happened Castiel sniffed the air and picked up a faint scent. Him and Dean had been the only ones in the nest ever. So when Castiel picked up another scent his chest seared with rage and fear. It smelt dangerous. But old, like something of the old world like himself.

Suddenly when he looked down seeing the nest not only had his dark blue and pitch black feathers but light brown and dark brown feathers he hissed in anger. He recognized the scent now. Where his forest ended a darker one began. The humans feared it and called it the Dark forest.

It was right next to his. And he knew who roamed there.

_Lilith. The harpy_.


	3. Lilith

Castiel flew towards the dark forest at the speed of light. His wings felt like they were burning because he had been flying all night and now he was flying more.

He zoomed out of his forest without hesitation, knowing too well the dangers that laid outside its boarders. He couldn't believe the audacity Lilith had to come into _his_ forest and take what was rightfully his.

Castiel's heart dropped like a stone when he remembered the last words he had told his baby. If Castiel didn't find Dean, he didn't think he would be able to survive. The guilt was already eating his heart as it was. He had failed his baby terribly. His behavior was inexcusable.

Dean had trusted him to take care of him, to feed him, to protect him, and he had failed. Dean had looked up to him so much that he called him his mother. And Castiel had just pushed the infant away like he was dirt. Only noIDDID he realize it was a honor to be called a mother when you really weren't. Castiel saw that now. It meant he was doing everything right. Castiel's wings faltered as the pain grasped his heart.

His last words to Dean had been cruel and terrible. If Dean was killed before Castiel found him he would beg the harpy to take his life too, for he would not be able to live with himself after losing his child.

He quickly righted himself to keep himself steady. He needed to find Dean, tell him he was sorry and that he loved him and that he could call him his mummy to his little hearts content.

The anger and rage fueled his veins with adrenaline and before he knew it he was passing the boarders to the dark forest. He felt the air change instantly. It was cold and dark despite it being dawn.

His forest was so different. All the trees were naked and the plants dead. Castiel followed the scent but quickly got lost in the maze of dead tress. Everything was so dark and looked the same. Castiel flew higher above the trees but not to high or else he would lose the scent.

He knew what Lilith did to young infants like Dean. She preyed on them, taking them back to her nest and fed on their flesh during a full moon, which was tonight.

It took Castiel two hours to find the actual nest, but almost cried in relief when he did.

He landed in it smelling Dean and Lilith but seeing neither.

Suddenly he heard a swoop of wings and turned around to see Lilith behind him. He backed up a step and hissed at her, raising his jet black wings in dominance. Lilith just tilted her face to the side and then smiled. Lilith's human face and bird body made humans run and scream in fear. But Castiel was a creature of the old world just as she was. There was nothing unnatural about her in his eyes.

Harpy's were distant cousins from angels. The wings proved that. But other like angels they were not graceful and beautiful and looked at by humans with envy, but pity.

Lilith smiled, her three full breast swinging full of her poisoned spoiled milk as her bird like feet edged with razor sharp talons shifted her weight on the edge of the sharp stick nest.

Her brown feathers were dull and ugly up to Castiel's own. Her blond hair fell on the sides of her face as she tilted her head smiling wider. Her fat swollen feathered belly hung from where she perched. Obviously she had recently eaten. Castiel gulped painfully in horror. Had she already eaten his baby?

Suddenly a rage filled his heart that even scared him out of his wits. He slowly looked up from her belly to her face with a dark blank gaze.

"Castiel." She greeted flapping her two broad wings in greeting.

Castiel didn't have time for tricks. He skipped to the point.

"Return that which is mine and I will leave your territory. Fail to do so, I will kill you." Castiel said plainly.

Lilith's smile didn't fault at the threat.

"I don't know what you are talking about holy one." She said bringing her wing up to her face so she could nip at the fleas with in the feathers she probably had there.

"I will not hesitate to end your life." Castiel said letting her know he was serious.

Lilith seemed to consider this before glancing at him.

"Brother I beseech you to feel at ease. Is it not wise to have friendly conversation neighbor?" She asked plucking some downy feathers off her wing to get deeper at the muscles.

Castiel just stared.

"I am not here to be friendly. You stole from me. I want the child back." He said getting angry.

Lilith looked up putting her wing down and rocked back and forth in anticipation.

"There are plenty other little abominations in the area. Feel free." Lilith said smiling.

Castiel growled in rage.

"NO! I want the child you took from me!" Castiel yelled causing Lilith to blink owlishly.

"It is human. You feel for this human. You want this human as your own." She noted smiling again.

Castiel furrowed his brow and glared at her.

Suddenly she hoped in the nest and edged toward him. Castiel stood his ground to prove he was not threatened.

She nosed at his full hanging teats and smiled wider.

"You so willingly feed the human from your breast. What is in it for you cousin?" She asked looking up.

Castiel just looked away.

"I took the human when he was fat and swelling with the contents of your body, living off _your_ nurturing, when any other creature would leave it to die. Why do you feel compelled to give it life?" She asked tilting her head.

Castiel just closed his eyes shaking his head.

"I don't care what you say. You snatched which is mine. I want it back." Castiel hissed threateningly looking back at her.

Lilith just ignored him.

"The milk that swells within your bosom belongs to your spawn. Not a little vial greedy human." Lilith said looking up angrily. He knew she was right. She was already telling him what he already knew deep down.

"Where is he?" Castiel growled getting impatient.

"You shame the old ones angel. Your carelessness to give away your bodies liquid gold to serve a mere human." She said shaking her head disgusted.

"Where. Is. He." Castiel bit out ignoring her.

"Soon. I will return him to you." She said nodding. Castiel felt a small once of relief but told himself not to take her word for it.

"He's alive?" He asked. The harpy just smiled and nodded faster. Castiel sighed in relief closing his eyes. When he looked back up at the harpy something changed. She looked angry.

"You feel happiness over this?" She asked bitterly. Castiel just stared at her.

"You disgrace the old world cousin." She said before pouncing on him. Castiel should had seen it coming. He was on his back now, his wings spread on either side of him, the harpy over him. Her weight was crushing him as she sat on his stomach bending her neck and nosing at his swollen breast. Castiel tried pushing her off, but she was just to heavy, like a large fluffy boulder.

"We are brothers you and I." She said kissing down his neck. Castiel tried snapping at her with his teeth but she moved her face down out of reach. He flapped his wings in anxiety and anger.

"I'm doing you a favor." She said gently. Castiel bent his neck to see what she was doing but he could only see the top of her head as she bent her face down and took one of his fat teats into her mouth. Castiel chirped and cried out in distress. This was not right. She started sucking down his milk by the gallons, her mouth made for sucking substances, such as blood. A few minutes passed and Castiel was limp from being drained. And that's when she started the torture.

She sealed her lips around his teat and slowly sank her teeth into the soft flesh. The delicate skin gave way like butter to the harpy's unforgiving razor teeth. Castiel screamed in sheer pain. He tried to get her off, pushing and crying out in agony.

She removed her jaws to the side of the breast tugged on the flesh until it gave way. Castiel watched paralyzed as she ripped his breast apart, drinking extra bits of milk and blood that escaped the smooth tissue. After she was done with her mouth she brought a flexible bird like claw across his chest and ran the razor sharp dagger like talons over the the side of his rib cage and ran it down not putting to much pressure there so she didn't gut him but it was enough to leave three long cuts from his breast to his hip. Castiel threw his head back and cried out in suffering. Sounds he didn't even know he could make.

It only lasted a few minutes and when she was done she lifted her fat body off of him and backed away. Castiel curled into himself, shaking as trembles racked his body. His chest wasn't in ribbons or completely destroyed, just badly injured. He wouldn't be able to nurse again for days without pain.

"I will fetch what is yours." She said flapping her wings. Castiel didn't respond, the shock in his mind and body too much to bare.

"You will heal brother. But the scars will remain to remind you of your sins." Lilith said gently, as if a caress, before she took off leaving Castiel alone in the nest.

* * *

When Lilith got back Castiel didn't even look up since he was in so much pain. He didn't want Dean to see him like this. Bloody and wounded. Castiel decided not to kill the harpy, yes he wanted to very badly. But he was an angel. Angel's didn't kill their kin, even if they were distanr, no matter how evil, twisted, and ugly they are. It would just spread unwanted attention among other holy creatures, with animals leaveing and arriving in forest everyday, news spread quickly. The last thing he needed was another harpy or creature coming to hunt Dean.

He sat up and looked at the harpy. His breast wounds were already healing, the skin stitching up itself.

But it still hurt. Lilith held Dean torso in her gentle jaws as hopped into the nest and placed Dean infront of her between Castiel and herself.

Castiel stared at the baby. Dean was sleeping and his naked body seemed more dirty then usual. Dean must be overly hungry. Castiel winced at the thought.

Suddenly Castiel looked up at Lilith seeing her three breast swing side to side.

"I trust you did not feed him your poison." Castiel growled, his voice laced with pain. Harpy milk was worst then drinking toxic substances, and extremely fatal to its subject except a Harpy's offspring which were immune.

Lilith just shook her head smiling.

"Other like you Castiel I have pride. I do not give my breast to any humans willing greedy mouth." She said flapping her wings. Castiel nodded before he stood, all most falling over in exhaustion and pain. He picked up the limp baby and put it into the crook of his neck.

"It's okay Dean. Mummy's here. Mummy has you." Castiel whispered pressing feather light kisses to the shell of the babies small ear.

Lilith watched uninterested before she stepped out of the way to let Castiel pass. Castiel was jumping over the nest and flying home in seconds, far away from the harpy and her corrupting words.


	4. Running out of time

Castiel got back to his nest by nightfall. He felt relief in being back in his forest, safe from the outside world. He collapsed in the nest in exhaustion from a overdrive in flying. He dropped to his knees panting and in pain from his chest wounds. Dean woke up and started squiggling to be put down.

Castiel was to tired to make the mental link and just placed Dean down. Dean looked up at him shocked and confused to where he was.

The babies eyes landed on the torn and shredded breast and its eyes widened. Dean didn't need to see this.

Castiel turned from the baby in shame and raised his wing to cover his upper torso from the childs gaze.

He actually felt the babes mind poking at his mind, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Not now Dean." Castiel gasped out in pain and kneeled over feeling gingerly at his ripped breast. Dean would probably be hungry in a few hours. What was he going to feed him? His breast were ruined and would take a few days to heal at the least. Castiel closed his eyes focusing his grace on healing the damaged flesh.

Suddenly he felt something touch his stomach and he looked down. Dean was looking up at his chest with wide eyes filled with horror.

Castiel quickly made the connection with the baby to explain, to make Dean understand.

Dean just backed up two steps on his short legs and looked at Castiel terrified.

Castiel stopped trying to heal and focused his energy towards the young mind. Dean let him inside his head, which made Castiel relieved.

"Dean..." Castiel's voice sounded tired in his own head, laced with pain and guilt.

"Mummy no. Mummy she hurt you." Deans mind stated in a scared voice as the baby shook his head. Again Dean was smarter then the average three year old.

"I'm fine precious." Castiel assured reaching out towards the tiny human. Dean stood stalk still, Castiel noticed he was shaking in fear. Castiel could practically smell the terror coming off of the young body.

Castiel reached down and cupped the babies head pressing a kiss to its temple.

"I'm tired Dean. I'm just going to rest a while okay?" Castiel asked smiling gently. Dean just nodded, still staring at the breast that he had suckled life from in ruin.

Castiel slumped down onto his side and pulled Dean into his feathers, but not near his chest.

He then fell into the darkness of much needed sleep.

* * *

When Castiel awoke, he found that the pain was gone and it was much colder in the forest then it should have been.

Hip cracked his eyes sniffing the air. It smelt of...winter?

He knew winter was coming early this year, but he had no clue it was so close.

Castiel looked around and his heart dropped when he looked down at his breast. They were fully healed, and large, swelling with milk. The teats looked swollen, and angry red, as if they were begging for release. Castiel winced at the angry white scars that painted over the skin, they will hopefully fade with time. There was no way they healed over night. How long had he been asleep? He lifted his wings looking for Dean and his heart stuttered when he found him. The baby was curled into himself, under his wing still as a stone. Castiel reached for its mind and was shocked when he didnt feel its presence. Castiel's eyes widened when he saw the baby wasn't moving. He quickly got up in realization and picked the babies lax body up and felt how cold he was. Castiel's heart stopped.

"Dean?" He asked in a trembeling voice shaking the babe gently. He pressed the side of his face to the babies chest so he could hear it's heart beat. Dean whimpered and opened his emerald eyes that seemed dull at the moment and looked confused before he saw Castiel.

Castiel flapped his wings in relief but smelt sickness cover the small body. Dean coughed weakly, his body shuddering as a cold wind blew. Castiel pressed its small body to his warm breast and held him there rocking him gently.

"Dean, how long was I asleep?" Castiel asked the young mind gently.

"Mummy no wake." Dean mind supplied weakly.

"I know honey, do you know how long I was asleep?" Castiel asked pressing his lips to press gentle kisses to the babies head.

Dean just closed his eyes sniffling and wheezing weakly.

"Four dark skies." Deans mind replied hesitantly.

Castiel's heart filled with anger and shame on himself. How could he fall asleep for four days?

"Did you eat Dean? You look starving." Castiel said massaging the babies back delicately.

"I wanted to Mummy." Deans mind cried in frustration.

"Shhh, it's alright." Castiel shushed the babies whimpers. Obviously Dean hadn't eaten in a while.

How had Dean gotten sick? Perhaps the winter chill got to him under the warmth of Castiel's wing.

Suddenly a dark thought entered Castiel's mind.

"You fed from Lilith." Castiel stated darkly holding the baby that mush tighter to his breast in a possessive manner.

Dean didn't reply for a moment before Castiel lost it.

"DEAN! Did you feed from her!?" Castiel asked harshly pulling the baby back to look at his face.

Dean looked like he wanted to cry, but his eyes drooped in exhaustion and all Castiel got as a responce was a weak cough. Castiel looked down at the babies flat stomach and his eyes widened when he saw the humans stomach was full of extreamly tiny feathers, almost like a film of fur.

"No..." Castiel said shaking his head in denial. Harpy's milk was instantly fatal to any creature not of it's spawn, but Dean had angel milk inside him when he digested it. So Castiel didn't know what to expect as a result.

Dean was already sick, and for all Castiel knew he could be dead by tomorrow.

"Dean why would you feed off of her your foolish child?" Castiel demanded, angry not at Dean but himself for letting this happen.

"I didn't mummy, I didn't. She made me mummy, please forgive me." Dean replied, his voice weak as he buried his tiny face in between Castiel's breast, tears leaking from his eyes.

Castiel had no choice. He had to talk to someone older then himself about this. Someone whi could help. He stood up holding Dean tightly to him and took to the skies headed east. He wanted to go back to Lilith and rip her to shreds but Deans life was in the balance. There was no time to spare.

He had to find the healer.


	5. Feeding

Castiel flew at a glorious speed his wings cutting through the wind in the skies. He was already miles away from the forest but the healer was very far. Castiel didn't feel comfortable leaving the forest but his charge was ill, and he didn't think even his milk could reverse this disease.

Castiel landed at sunset by a stream to rest a while. He crouched by the stream, holding Dean who was asleep to his chest with one hand as he cupped some water with the other. Castiel sipped the water and hummed when it pored down his parched throat.

Castiel usually ate leaves and berries he found in the forest at dawn and would be able to go the rest of the day without nourishment, but this was not his forest. He did not extract nourishment from the ground like he did in his forest so now hunger clawed at his stomach.

He looked around, but every plant looked so alien. He wasn't sure what to eat and what not to eat, not that eating poisonous things would hurt him, but it would affect his milk. The milk that he fed his baby. And the last thing Dean needed was anymore spoiled milk. He massaged the babes back gingerly to wake him. Dean shook his head as he woke up looking around curiously.

Castiel cupped his breast and poked one of the teats to Deans lips but Dean shook his head in disagreement. Castiel let it go, he wasn't sure if feeding Dean his milk would make things worst. But without it, Dean's body would weaken in its already weakened state. The human needed something in his belly.

Castiel looked around and started walking scanning the trees. His heart jumped in joy when he spotted a peach tree. He walked over to it and examined the branches for any ripened fruit.

He only spotted one in the buds, it wasn't very big but Castiel would manage without food. He needed to feed Dean, that was his top priority.

Dean was three, but he just had his baby teeth starting to get ready to pole through his humbs. Dean didn't physically look like a normal three year old human baby. He looked like he was six months old. That was one of the side effects of holy milk. It made its subjects body slow the maturing rate so its body felt and looked much younger then it actually was. The kind matured quickly while the body matured slowly. This let the subject live longer then nature intended. It wasn't a ridiculous difference, only by two and a half years. But in the early stages of life, It was easy to see the impact the milk had on the baby.

Castiel picked the peach off its branch with one hand and took a small bite into the fuzzy skin. Dean watched him curiously with wide eyes. He chewed it but he didn't plan to swallow it. Dean wouldn't like that. He was only simply chewing the food for the human. When Castiel stopped chewing Dean tilted his head as if this was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Castiel suddenly realized he had never eaten in front of Dean.

Castiel took the babies head in hand and tilted it up.

Dean closed his eyes and opened his tiny mouth turning his face up. Castiel was proud the baby was coroperating and so willing. Basic instinct after all.

He reached his neck down when the contents of the peach in the cave of his mouth was mush and connected his and the babies lips. He let the mushed peach slide into the babies tiny mouth. Castiel pulled away and watched as Dean swallowed deeply clucking his tongue slowly at the alien tangly sweet taste of it.

Castiel smiled gently and then quickly took another bite of the peach, a little bit bigger this time. He was thrilled that Dean was eating something after going so long without food. It set his mind at ease. Castiel needed to get to the healer tonight. Maybe he could feed Dean while flying?

No that was way to dangerous. Castiel needed to speed his chewing along. He sat down and placed Dean in his lap as he worked the peach into mush. Dean looked fascinated on the way Castiels mouth chewed the fruit.

When Castiel bent his face down Dean just turned away giving soft whimpers. Castiel raised his eyebrows confused and connected his and Deans mind.

"You were doing so well Dean, don't give up now." Castiel encouraged desperately.

"Can't mummy... it hurts..." Dean's voice was a weak whisper. Castiel knew his baby was fading. Castiel didn't want to fight or force the child. Dean was too weak for that. But Dean needed the nutrients badly. The reason why it pained Dean to eat was because he hadn't eaten in days. His belly wasn't used to the stretch of food.

"I know baby. Come on. One more swallow. Do it for mummy." Castiel's mind urged. Dean just sat silent pondering this over before he turned his face up opening his mouth a little in hesitation. Dean was to weak to resist and put up a fight.

Castiel took the chance to connect his mouth to the babies. He pushed the nourishment into Dean's mouth with his tongue and moved his hand to cup the back of Dean's skull and pulled back the small head gently to help the food go down his gullet. Castiel held the babies head as he swallowed, the neck protruding in an awkward angle. Dean's throat bobbed as he tried to swallow the food, Castiel knew it was painful, but he held the human in place until Dean managed to get it down.

Castiel smiled kissed the babies cheek.

"So brave Dean." Castiel's mind praised. Dean scrunched his face in pain and buried himself into Castiel's chest.

Castiel rubbed his back as he quickly swallowed the rest of the peach not wanting any to go to waste. He licked his hand of the juices and stood up. Dean was asleep again, the babies skin felt overheated. Castiel suddenly worried that the child was catching a fever.

Castiel took off into the sky, his powerful wings and adrenaline fastening his speed at magnificent levels

His heart was full of mission to reach the flock that lived in the Eastern Blue Hill Woods and to find the healer. The one who he prayed would help him and his Dean.


	6. The big red wood tree

Castiel flew all night in desperation non-stop. Dean woke up coughing and Castiel shushed him and massaged his back. Finally at the crack of dawn Castiel reached his destination.

He landed on a branch in a tree. He would have to go on foot from here.

He walked on the branch in a cat like fashion before he pounced and landed on the ground on his feet. Dean didn't even wake up from the impact. He laid asleep, to sick and weak to get up in Castiel's arms.

Castiel soothed the babies sweaty tuff of hair off of his forehead and started walking, afraid that is he ran his legs would give out from exhaustion. He felt his body stress, feathers falling out as he walked. He was miles and miles away from his forest now. He worried for it in his absence but what could happen in one single day? Castiel walked towards the largest tree in the forest, A sequoia tree, which he could see from when he was above that it was west in the center of the forest.

Dean's breathing was labored and it gave Castiel the adrenaline to keep walking. In fear that the baby would die right there in his arms. The thin film of feathers that had been on Dean's stomach yesterday now had grown into downy feathers all over the stomach, down his spine and down the legs and over Deans genitalia.

This only made Castiel more afraid for his baby.

It was about twenty minutes until Castiel reached the big sequoia red wood tree. It was surrounded with flowers and life and vegetation, vines spiraled around it. This tree was very grand indeed. Old and ancient. Castiel would be pleasured if he could host such a tree in his forest. But it took deep powerful magic to protect this tree as well as the forest it inhabited.

Castiel knew he was risking a lot by bringing a human baby here. He risked execution. But Castiel didn't even know if Dean was considered human anymore. More then one angel roamed here, a entire flock of fifteen actually. Castiel's mother had been close friends with them. She told him to go to them if he ever had an emergency since they were the closest angels to his forest that Castiel knew of.

He walked through a dark gap I'm the bark and walked down ways on a earthy ramp. The angels nest other like his own, was underground. The flock was strange in deed. Not normal at all.

Castiel walked a couple of minutes until he reached room made of dirt and earth. It was filled with wooden tables that had bowls of herbs and liquids on them. It also held beds made of animal skins and soft leaves.

Suddeny he felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around with wide eyes.

"Woah hey easy, I ain't gonna hurt you." The angel said smiling and took a step back. Other like Castiel he wore more then just the skin he was born with, some cloth like the humans wore, like a tunic. The angel's six gold and white wings were tucked by his side.

"Please...I must find the healer." Castiel said with wide desperate eyes.

The angel was obviously an alpha. His wings were sharp and he didn't appear to have breast.

"You already did kid. Names Gabriel. How can I help you?" The angel asked smiling wider.

"I need help..." Castiel said desperately.

Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. Or else you wouldn't be here." Gabriel said, his smile faultering as he looked down at Dean who was pressed between Castiel's breast.

"Who's this." Gabriel asked looking down focusing his full attention on Dean now.

"My...baby." Castiel said unsurely.

Gabriel didn't look like he picked up on Castiel's hesitation.

"Can I look?" Gabriel asked reaching for Dean. Castiel stepped back. He didn't know this angel, never mind trust him.

Gabriel just gave him a understanding look.

Castiel took a moment before he cautiously handed Dean's limb body to the healer. Castiel's hands were careful when he took the child. Gabriel cradled Dean in his arms studying the body.

"Was he born without wings?" Gabriel asked looking up curiously.

Castiel looked down in despair. This is where the truth came in.

"He's human..." Castiel whispered. When he looked back up at the healer Gabriel just nodded.

"I knew I smelt something odd." Gabriel said smiling. Suddenly Gabriel walked over to a wooden table with animal fur covering it and placed Dean on his back.

Castiel followed close behind and stood on the other side of the table that Gabriel wasn't standing behind.

"Will you help him?" Castiel asked, his heart swelling with hope.

Gabriel didn't take his eyes off of Dean's limp form as he nodded.

Castiel sighed in relief shutting his eyes to thank the almighty.

"I've never seen this before..." Gabriel mumbled running a hand through the feathers that covered Dean's belly.

"I have been nursing him for three years, but my neighbor...she's a harpy. She um, she stole him and forced him to drink from her." Castiel said trying to give helpful information.

Gabriel just nodded.

"Yea, I was gonna say these look like harpy feathers." Gabriel said carding his way through the feathers on Dean's legs.

Castiel watched carefully as Gabriel wrapped Dean's lower half in a rabbit skin and turned him over, adjusting Dean's head so it was on its side, and ran a hand up the trail of feathers running up the babies spine on his back.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure how to fix this." Gabriel said nodding to himself. Castiel's eyes widened and he tilted his head waiting for Gabriel to elaborate.

Gabriel pressed on Dean's shoulder blades then moved down to wear the babies rib cage would be and pressed his fingers into the skin gently.

Dean coughed when Gabriel did this and Castiel just crouched down next to the table and patted Dean's head.

"I can treat him but its risky ." Gabriel said biting his lip.

"Is it fatal?" Castiel asked standing back up and looking at Gabriel.

"In some cases, but it is easily curable if you have the right things. The harpy milk is what's making the body fail. The treatment is simple. I have to get him to...cough it back up." Gabriel said walking over to another table with herbs and other materials.

"And he will get better?" Castiel asked hopefully.

Gabriel had his back to him but Castiel could see him nod.

"Yes, I believe so, at least he should." Gabriel said turning around with a bowl. Gabriel walked back to the table that had Dean on it and dipped his hand inside the bowl. His hand came out a dark red.

"Is that...is that blood?" Castiel asked frightened.

"Lambs blood with some other stuff." Gabriel clarified putting his bloody hand over Dean's back over the feathers. Castiel watched with wide eyes as the healer rubbed the blood into the feathers on Dean's back and the back of his arms.

Suddenly the feathers loosened from the pores in the small humans skin and gave way. The feathers were just shedding off as Gabriel rubbed his hand over the babies skin.

"You're not hurting him are you?" Castiel asked concerned.

Gabriel shook his head as he worked.

"It's harmless. But it will seap into his skin and hopefully no more feathers will be popping up ever again." Gabriel smiled.

Castiel watched as Gabriel flipped Dean gently onto his back and started rubbing the blood ointment over the humans stomach and everywhere feathers popped up. Castiel gave a soft growl when Gabriel rubbed his hands between Deans thighs to get the feathers there.

"Relax. I'm a professional." Gabriel said seriously. Castiel just made himself calm and watched the angels every move.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name." Gabriel said once he was done and running a damp piece of cloth over Deans skin whipping the feathers and blood away.

"Castiel." Castiel said bowing his head.

Gabriel just smiled.

"The one who lives up near Lilith?"

Castiel gave a curt nod.

"Yea, she's a bitch." Gabriel said smirking.

Castiel just tilted his head. This angel acted so...human. Not like the other creatures of the old world he had seen.

Gabriel picked up some salts out of his picket and out them under Deans's nose. Dean jerked awake looking around wildly. Castiel just smiled gently and shushed him when he looked like he was about to cry.

"He's gonna need to be awake for this..." Gabriel said picking some herbs out of his pocket.

"Eat these, then we will wait a few minutes. The effect should be instant." Gabriel said handing Castiel some lettuce like herbs.

"I'm not sick..." Castiel stated confused.

Gabriel just smirked.

"Yea, well the human here drinks your milk, so the medicine will be in you." Gabriel said smiling.

Castiel looked down at the herbs in realization.

"Oh." He said.

"The herbs are gonna cause you some pain while digesting them, but at least when the kid drinks it, it will be sanitized and broken down into the vitamins he needs." Gabriel said nodding.

Castiel sighed deeply and started munching on the herbs. Gabriel just smiled at him.

"It's sweet how much your willing to do for a human Castiel. But humans...they aren't hatchlings." Gabriel said carefully.

Castiel just swallowed the herbs down and furrowed his brow.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

Gabriel just smiled sadly.

"If you want to bare young all you have to do is find an alpha. There's plenty of willing alphas here." Gabriel smiled looking considerate.

Castiel just stared, his heart dropping in his chest.

"I do. I really do. Just...I don't want to just mate though...I want the father of my children to stick around afterwards...grow old with me." Castiel said carefully.

Gabriel just nodded in understanding.

"And that's perfectly normal too. We're kind of short on omegas here...I have been meaning to ask since I saw you." Gabriel said slowly.

Castiel tilted his head in curiosity.

"Would you be willing to stay here? We are more protected here, and many other hatchling you could take care of" Gabriel said smiling widely.

"And the child?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel considered that.

"I'm sure Michael wouldn't mind...but Lucifer...he hates humans so I would have to ask."

Castiel looked down sighing as he thought on how to explain this.

"Gabriel. I would love to stay. I really would. But...I can't." Castiel said looking up.

Gabriel looked disappointed.

"I have responsibilities to my forest as well as you and your family do yours." Castiel said staring Gabriel head on.

"And I appreciate you helping my charge, but my presence belongs there." Castiel said looking down at the human.

"With Dean."


	7. Winter

After Castiel experienced horrible stomach pains he nursed Dean, the result being that Dean had thrown up for hours. Gabriel said it was expected, that he was getting the poison out of his body.

Castiel wasn't so sure though. Around nightfall Castiel was relieved to see that Dean had finally stopped his helpless vomiting. Gabriel whipped a damp cloth over the youngs sweaty tense body, telling Castiel that they had to wait until morning when the fever went down.

Castiel stayed up all night with Dean, sitting on a wooden stool next to the table where Dean laid on animal furs. He was absolutely exhausted but to afraid to leave the baby unwatched. Gabriel was sleeping in the furs on the other side of the room, where his snoring led Castiel into a slow madness.

Around the middle of the night, Castiel heard someone enter the room. He looked up with half lidded eyes fighting to stay conscious when a smashing aloha walked in, his white grey dappled wings fluffed out in surprise when he saw Castiel.

"My God, you scared me half to death." The man said in an accent as he smiled widely. Castiel just rose his wings in caution. He did not know this alpha.

"My my, you must be the midnight beauty Gabriel has been trying so hard to hide from me."

The man said grinning flirtatiously.

Was this angel trying to court him? Casriel just tilted his head in confusion.

"So where has the trickster been stashing you away?" The angel asked looking around.

"No where, I just arrived this morning." Castiel explained, his voice dragged with sleep.

"Oh so you're not indeed a secret lover. Pity for him. You are in fact gorgeous." The angel smiled.

Castiel ducked his head blushing.

The angel walked up to him stopping when he saw Dean.

"Oh my..." He said with an agape expression.

Castiel just studied the alphas face to see if he was going to be a threat to the baby. But Balthazar just smiled.

"Cute." Balthazar said clucking his tongue. Castiel was relieved that the angels he had met so far were human friendly.

"Your not bothered that he's human?" Castiel asked.

Balthazar just shook his head.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first human Gabe has had in the healing room." Balthazar said.

Castiel just looked back down at Dean's sleeping body.

"Balthazar." The alpha said.

"Pardon?" Castiel asked looking up with droopy eyes.

"My name." The alpha said smiling wider in amusement.

"Oh! I'm Castiel." Castiel said blushing.

"Nice to meet you. So...not to be invasive but do you have a mate?" Balthazar asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Castiel's heart stuttered.

"Um...no Balthaza-"

"Please. Call me Bal." The alpha cut him off smirking.

Suddenly Gabriel was by Balthazar's side pushing him away.

"Sorry honey, don't mind him." Gabriel said smiling.

Balthazar looked shocked.

"Gabriel darling, why do you ruin everything?" Balthazar asked sadly.

"Only for you sweetheart, now why don't you make yourself useful and get out of my sight." Gabriel said with an innocent smile.

Balthazar pouted looking upset before he retreated towards the entry way, but not before he turned around and spoke.

"Don't let Lucifer see that human Cassie. You won't like the result." Balthazar said in warning before leaving, disappearing through the passage way.

Gabriel just looked at the exit and looked back at Castiel.

"Sorry about him." Gabriel said stepping up to the table and looking over Dean. Gabriel put his hand on the babies forehead and nodded in approval.

"Fevers broke. He can leave with you by morning." Gabriel said smiling.

Castiel didn't even register what Gabriel said as he rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Why don't you get some rest. Your forest is pretty far out. Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry." Gabriel said with concerned eyes.

Castiel nodded weakly. He was starving but the hunger subsided into a dull pain in the back of his mind. He didn't want to be more trouble to Gabriel though, so he hadn't asked for food. It was one thing to ask for help, but it was another to ask for curtesy.

Gabriel just smiled and got a bowl that was full of red fruits on a table and handed it to Castiel. Castiel took it tiredly.

The fruits were round and red. Red usually meant poison. Was Gabriel trying to poison him? Castiel looked up confused.

"No they aren't poisonous. Humans eat them all of the time. They call them apples." Gabriel said smiling in amusement as if he read his mind.

Castiel just took Gabriel's word for it and picked on up without hesitation and took a bite. Colors blasted across his eyes at the sheer flavor. It was delicious.

Castiel ate his fill until he thought he would burst. That should give him energy until he got back to the forest.

"Thank you." Castiel said tiredly.

Gabriel just nodded and went back to his bed full of furs. Castiel fell asleep sitting on the stool.

* * *

Castiel flew over the forest with Dean pressed tightly to his chest. Dean nursed on him while he flew, which he had never been so grateful for.

The brick air was cool against his naked skin, but his chest was full with blood and milk, warming his charge who was latched onto a teat.

Castiel had never been so happy that his baby was nursing again.

Castiel soared over miles and miles of land, taking time to enjoy the birds eye view now that Dean's life wasn't endangered. Castiel would have loved to take his time, but he had been away from his forest long enough. And had a duty to protect it.

By nightfall he was there, only to be in shock to discover a heavy snow had hit it. Castiel's heart sank at the sight of the white covering the green and the trees were now bare. Winter had come one whole month early this year. Castiel hadn't even prepared for hibernation of a stale shelter.

This was going to be hated then his past usual winters with the human. Usually he just ate everything he could find, getting fat and swollen with food and nutrients. Then he would find a cave or rocky shelter to protect him and Dean from the cold winds and frigid snow. The third step was Castiel's favorite, because it would feel amazing every time and never seize to fascinate him.

He would nurse Dean all of his milk, mot letting the the baby stop until his belly was ready to pop and he passed over into unconsciousness. The milk would sedate Dean until the end of winter, just as it would for any normal hatchling.

Castiel had a back up shelter just in case this ever happened, stocked with fruit and veritable plants that could live in the dark and survive all winter.

Castiel was sure he would survive this winter with Dean, just as they did every other one, and hopefully many more to come.


	8. Return of the past

**Author Notes: Dean is 23 here!**

* * *

**20 Years Later**

* * *

Castiel walked through the forest looking around for something to do, some injured plant or dying tree to help. But all he found was flourishing life. Perfection. It was summer time, which was Castiel's favorite season. It wasn't too hot which Castiel was grateful for, but just right.

Everything looked in check in this area. He sighed feeling tired. He felt more tired these days. Perhaps that was due to his humans pranks that he constantly played on him.

Dean had grown into a strikingly radiant human. He looked as any adult human would, just ten times more exotic. With lightly tanned skin that never ended and feral like green eyes that put even the greenest leaf on the most healthy tree in his forest to shame. Dean had sandy dirty blind hair that Castiel would cut with a sharp jagged hand rock to keep it short as he did with his own.

Dean was twenty three now. And had learned many things over his years. Such as how to care for the forest.. And most importantly in Deans book, how to drive Castiel completely _insane_.

Castiel heard crackles and creaks in the tree branches above him and smirked as he kept walking, acting totally oblivious to Dean who prowled on the creaky wooden branches above him.

He heard the humans feet suddenly hit the ground behind him crunching leaves and he stopped and whipped around, his wings raising behind him ready to confront Dean but was surprised to see no one there. Suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind and pin his arms behind his back with one hand and wrap him in a one armed bear hug with the other arm.

Castiel growled at the humans insolence.

"Dean, let go." Castiel hissed trying to scramble away from the human. The sad part about Dean was that he now had two inches on Castiel, making the human have the advantage.

"Come on Cas." Dean egged on, wanting to have a good wrestling match.

"Dean..." Castiel warned.

"Your not getting old on me are yuh old man?" Dean said smirking against the shell of his ear. Dean started kissing his way down the angels skin on the side of his neck, nipping at the collar bone.

Castiel gasped and tried to pull away.

Dean was human yes, but Castiel had never told him that.

Castiel would talk badly of humans while Dean was growing up. He said that Dean must never leave the forest or the humans would get him, and corrupt his mind.

Dean grew up thinking he was Castiel's son, who just didn't have wings. Castiel had explained to Dean that it was true he hadn't birthed him, but that didn't make him any less his mother. But as the years went on, somewhere along the way Dean had stopped looking at him as a mother, and started looking at him as a brother, a friend, a father, a _mate_.

Castiel had felt so guilty when Dean had told him that if humans ever entered the forest he would rip them limp from limp, totally oblivious that he was a human himself. Dean had no clue what humans actually looked like, so he didn't put together that he was one himself.

"Dean...your hurting me." Castiel breathed weakly. Suddenly the arms that held him pinned let go instantly and Castiel panted before he turned around towards the human.

Castiel closed his eyes keeling over and grasped his left breast as his heart hammered behind it, he took deep breaths trying to regain his calm and settle his beating heart. His heart was weak these days. He knew Dean didn't understand that, he was still so young, maybe not in human years, but to an angel he was nothing more then a mere toddler.

Castiel knew the real cause of his weakness. It meant what he feared most. His kind was becoming fewer and fewer. The less angels alive, the less powerful each individual of their species became. It was some weird powerful connection between their whole race that Castiel still didn't understand after all of his years.

Castiel opened his eyes and saw Dean looking concerned.

His freckle dappled face looking beautiful in the light that leaked through the canopy of leaves. His green eyes flared with worry.

"Cas..?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel just gave a small smile.

"I'm alright." He said nodding.

Dean let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good, for a second there I really got worried." Dean smiled cooly, all traces of concern gone.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and walked past the human. Dean trailed after him, walking beside him now.

"Geez, you really are turning into a grumpy old man." Dean said smirking.

Castiel just furrowed his brow.

"Do not disrespect your elders Dean." Castiel reminded gently.

Dean just smiled.

"Geez man relax it's just us talking here." Dean said amused.

"I am not a man nor women Dean. I am an angel." Castiel replied without looking at the human.

Dean had a bright soul, with an even brighter personality, but sometimes Castiel truly did wonder where his head was at sometimes.

Castiel tried to figure out how Dean got so unique after growing up in the wild, Castiel just simply wrote it off as being human.

Dean had started calling him Cas once Castiel had told Dean his full name at the age of ten, wrongly assuming that Dean was mature enough to not go running through the forest calling his full name when he couldn't find him.

Most animals cringed at how a holy creatures name was being used in such a manner when they themselves were banned from useing the full name when they weren't in his presence. Castiel had to explain this to the young human, and when he did Dean started calling him Cas instead. Castiel figured it was better then his full name so he didn't mind it. The name just grew though, so now it would be an inappropriate time to tell the human to stop calling him the name after all these years of using it.

Besides, Castiel grew fond of it. It just grew on him.

"No..." Dean stopped and smiled at him.

Castiel stopped too raising an eyebrow.

"You question my heritage?" Castiel asked curiously. Dean stepped forward until their noses were almost touching.

"Your not an angel Cas. Your _my_ angel." Dean breathed kissing his forehead.

Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head.

Dean had been so _possessive_ lately. He had been since an early age, but more then usual of late.

"Dean, my very being belongs to the forest." Castiel tried to explain.

Dean was kissing his temple now, pressing light kisses around his ear.

If any animal saw this...Castiel feared rumors would spread and reach other forests.

Castiel pushed him away gently and Dean looked hurt.

"We can't Dean." Castiel said trying to make the human understand.

"Why not? We do it in the nest whenever I want. Why not here?" Dean asked hurt.

"Because it's...it's immoral." Castiel said plainly.

Dean just rolled his eyes.

"This is our home. Why do we have to hide when I want to love you?" Dean asked sadly.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and turned to keep walking.

Suddenly Dean jogged up beside him and dropped to his knees in front of the angels path. Castiel stopped with wide eyes.

"What are you doing? Get up!" Castiel said nervously looking around.

"This is what you want." Dean said simply. Castiel just tilted his head in confusion.

"For you to sit on the forest floor?" Castiel asked confused.

Dean just looked amused.

"No Cas, to be worshipped." Dean clarified.

Castiel just rolled his eyes.

"Dean get up..."

Dean just stared up at him with those bright green eyes.

"Why are you playing hard to get? Why can't you see I worship you already Cas?" Dean asked with sad green eyes.

"I'm not...playing hard to get Dean." Castiel said dismissively.

Castiel just sighed rubbing his head and walked around Dean to keep walking.

Dean just got up and trudged after him.

Castiel rubbed his face tiredly as he looked around for something to repair, some thing to fix, something to take his mind off of _Dean_.

Suddenly Castiel heard the sound of wings and a gasp so he turned around. Suddenly Dean was no where in sight.

"D-Dean?" Castiel called unsurely.

Suddenly the humans body fell from the sky, Castiel registering the crack of breaking bones. The sight was beyond terrifying, the minute Dean hit the ground blood sputtered from his mouth.

"DEAN!" Castiel found himself crying out and running towards the human.

Castiel dropped to his knees next to him and looked over his still body. Dean sputtered weakly and Castiel's heart clenched.

"Dean don't move!" Castiel demanded.

Castiel looked up when he heard a cackle like caw and saw a harpy perched on a log ten feet away

_Lilith_.


	9. The Angels Kiss

Castiel stood up, not letting his eyes leave the harpy. Twenty. Twenty peaceful years had finally come to an end. Now here he was, with Lilith sitting ten feet away from him and Dean grasping to his life next to him.

Lilith looked amused, smiling and watching Castiel's every move.

Castiel felt pure rage boil throughout every pore of his body. So much so that a strong wind blew throughout the forest, gusting up the leaves on the forest floor and making the top of the trees swing with the force of it.

"Angel. It has been a while." Lilith said rocking back and forth on her clawed scaly feet.

Castiel hissed not even thinking as he put himself between Deans body and the harpy.

"You are not welcome here." He said in a dead stone cold voice that he had never heard himself use before.

"Come now neighbor. Do not be unfriendly." She said cocking her head smiling widely.

Castiel raised his wings in a territorial manner, feeling threatened.

"You have made a grave mistake showing your face here today Lilith." Castiel bit out in blind rage.

Lilith suddenly looked unamused by how deadly serious Castiel was.

"Come brother, I didn't do you any harm." Lilith said tilting her head.

Castiel didn't say anything as he looked back at Dean. He was alive but barely. His soul was clinging on to his body with everything it had.

Castiel gasped when something barreled into his side and he was struggling on the forest floor with the harpy. Castiel had enough. He didn't care if they were both of the old world. This harpy didn't deserve to live. He ducked the talons aimed at his face, he remembered the pain he had gone through with his chest being ripped by them.

Lilith squawked when Castiel got the upper hand, sinking his jaws into her leg and hearing it snap.

Suddenly Castiel felt pain on his left wing and looked up to see the Harpy's other legs foot dig into his downy feathers under his wing, the talons working as knives to tear the soft flesh their.

Castiel decided to end this. He leg go of her foot and went for her throat, sharp fangs contracting from his gums to help dig into the delicate neck. He ripped the Harpy's throat out, blood dripping from his full mouth. He watched the light go out of her eyes as she had a shocked expression on her face.

He let go when she stilled and let his head fall against her three full breast. He panted trying to regain the strength to stand. He got up on shaking legs and limped over to Dean who was watching the whole scene play out with tired eyes. Castiel whipped the blood from his chin and kneeled next to the humans still body. Deans breathing was shallow, he had taken a great fall. It was how Harpy's killed their food. Pick it up and drop it from about thirty feet.

Castiel was quite surprised that Dean was still alive. It must have been the grace flowing through the humans veins.

Castiel felt like he had failed Dean. He should have killed Lilith long ago when she first attempted to take the humans life. Now Lilith had lost...she was dead. But Castiel couldn't help but think she had won too. If Dean died she would get what she wanted. Her mission would be complete.

"Dean..." Castiel said whipping his sweat slicked hair off of his forehead. Deans skin was pale and clammy. It was a sign that the human didn't have long.

Castiel felt tears well in his eyes and run down his face as he looked up and down the humans still naked body. There was no way Dean would survive long after a fall like that. And Castiel couldn't heal humans with his powers. It had been a dark fact for many years. If he could he would have healed Dean when he found him by the river bank, or when Dean had drank Lilith's milk and had gotten deathly ill.

Castiel didn't have a lot of energy. But he did have one thing all holy creatures had. _Grace_.

He knew of something that could save his human. But it would take both partners to participate. It was deep magic, and would take all of his internal power.

"Cas..." Dean whispered faintly looking up at the angel.

"Dean, do you love me?" Castiel asked seriously. He needed to know in order for this to work. He already knew the answer.

Dean looked up at him with wide eyes before nodding weakly.

Castiel smiled.

"Do you trust me?" Castiel asked running a thumb under his eye.

Dean just nodded again with droopy eyes.

"I love you too. More then anything. Do you accept that I will love you until the day I die?" Castiel whispered in the humans ear.

He felt Dean take a shuttered breath, and then exhale shakily. Castiel pulled back seeing Dean was crying.

"Shhh...it's okay baby. Just let go. I'll catch you." Castiel said in a gentle tone cupping the humans cold cheek.

"I can't move." Dean grunted out breathing fast. This was the panic setting in.

"The fall broke your spinal cord, and your shoulder blades." Castiel said gently, his voice thick with dread at seeing his human in such a state. He started running a soothing hand down Dean's toned naked chest.

Dean looked surprised.

"W-What?" He asked, his eyes wide. This was the shock setting in, Castiel self noted.

When Castiel didn't respond Dean just shook his head weakly.

"N-No, no." Dean choked out, tears running down his face. Denial had finally set in, the soul was almost ready.

"It's alright." Castiel ensured calmly pressing kisses over Dean's throat.

"No, Cas. No..." Dean whispered his eyes filled with pain and panic and horror.

Castiel had to keep calm. Panicking like Dean wouldn't help. He needed to be strong for the both of them.

"Shhhh. Rest..." Castiel said pressing kisses over Dean's eyes forcing them closed.

"Cas I don't wanna die...I don't wan..." Dean trailed off to weak to talk anymore, just breathing shallowly. Castiel perked his ears and could hear the humans heart start to stutter with every pump.

"Cas...I'm scared." Dean whispered in a weak raspy voice. Castiel could see the soul detaching.

"I know. I'm here." Castiel said assuringly. Castiel watched calmly as the light left Deans eyes, the color fading into a dull shade of grayish washed out green.

Castiel set to work, for he had little time to preform this. Under 60 seconds exactly.

He connected his and the humans dead lips and took a deep breath through his nose, putting his hand on Dean's upper arm near his shoulder to steady himself. He felt wind whip through his feathers as the forest breathed with him, and the wind practically roared when he blew a breath of life into Dean's dead body.

Castiel pulled away kissing Dean's freckled face and he sat back and waited. His vision swam from how much energy to reattach a soul to a body. It was one of the most powerful things a holy creature such as himself could do.

Castiel waited a moment before dread started to set in with doubt that it possibly did not work. His heart clenched at the thought.

Suddenly Dean sputtered to life, sitting up coughing only seconds later.

Castiel smiled relieved and pleased that his grace was able to repair the humans body and soul. Castiel powers didn't heal humans normally but using grace was a whole different medium. Castiel had cut a part of his grace off and had given it to the human, the red handprint burnt on Dean's arm marked him as a blessed creature now of Castiel. Saying that this human belonged to him. Body and soul. Not mated, but that this human was his property since he had pulled it back from the afterlife.

Dean breathed hard, his chest moving up and down violently.

Castiel crawled forward and pulled Dean into a hug kissing his temple.

"I thought I lost you." Castiel whispered pressing kissing all over his face.

Dean was shaking now as he hugged Castiel's torso, the side of his head pressed into the angels soft breast as he did when he was a child.

Castiel knew that Dean must have gotten a look of the afterlife. He knew how terrified humans were of death on principle and basic instinct.

Castiel had never been afraid of death, but in those moments he was petrified. Because Death had threatened to take Dean away from him that day. And Castiel had fought it off.

But would he be able to chase death away when it came for his human again?

So frankly, for the first time in a long time...Castiel was truly afraid.


	10. Always here

Castiel flew to his nest with his arms full of pears. His wing had healed where the harpy had scratched since the day Dean was attacked. But Dean wouldn't leave there nest for three days since his resurrection and Castiel was starting to get concerned. Castiel had made sure to stock the nest with fruits and vegetables he found so when Dean got hungry he would have the choice to eat. Problem was Dean hadn't eaten since he was resurrected. Castiel landed in the nest only to see Dean sleeping. Castiel didn't like when Dean slept now. The only difference from it looking like death was the humans moving chest.

Castiel put the pears down in the neat pile of fruits to the side of the round nest and walked over to the humans still body.

He crouched down and ran his hand through Dean's short hair and bent over and kissed the humans ear.

"Time to wake up love."

Deans eyes opened slowly, looking around before he turned his head in Castiel's direction.

Castiel took a moment to appreciate the humans sheer exotic beauty.

"What's wrong? You won't eat..." Castiel said looking at the pile of food in the corner.

"I'm not hungry." Dean mumbled sitting up and cracking his neck.

Castiel just furrowed his brow.

"Don't be a child Dean. Eat." Castiel said standing up and picking some leaves off a branch that was sticking into the nest.

"Cas... I died." Castiel heard Dean whisper from behind him.

Castiel just turned around raising an eyebrow.

"And?" He asked putting the leaves into the nest and turning them into soft mulch particles in his hand before spreading them on the nest floor.

"And. That's not something you get over quickly..." Dean said slowly.

Castiel just closed his eyes sighing before he opened them again putting his game face on.

"Dean..." Castiel said calmly.

Dean looked irritated.

"You said yourself that messing with life and death like that was dangerous, so why did you go and do it?" Dean asked standing up and stepping forward until they were face to face.

Castiel looked away, feeling his breathing pick up. The human was so right it actually hurt. Deans breath was on Castiel's temple and Casriel knew the human was staring. Waiting for an answer.

"I couldn't lose you..." Castiel mumbled.

It was one thing to heal the fatally injured. It was complete other to bring them back to life once they already passed into the next world.

Castiel glanced back up at the human. Dean just shook his head, his eyes angry.

"You don't mess with that shit Cas. Dammit, how many times did you tell me that every time I found a dead squirrel or something? You know it too." Dean said, his voice filled with anger.

Castiel flinched closing his eyes and shaking his head in denial.

"A squirrel is very different Dean then a..." Castiel shut his mouth, pressing it into a firm line. He caught himself. Barely.

Dean just rose an eyebrow.

"Then what Cas?" Dean asked curiously.

"Then you. You're my responsibility Dean." Castiel said quickly covering up his tracks. It wasn't very convincing but hopefully the human would take it and leave him alone. The last thing he wanted was to drop a bomb on Dean like that.

Dean just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a baby anymore Cas..." Dean said in a exasperated voice.

"You'll always be my baby." Castiel mumbled looking down at his feet.

"That's not an excuse to bring me back." Dean said angrily.

Dean was just telling him what he already knew deep down. Castiel had repeated it again and again through Dean's child hood. Teaching the human the laws of life and death, the natural balance.

"Would you have rather me let you die?" Castiel asked looking up with tear filled eyes.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"I did die Cas. I felt it. _You_ pulled me back." Dean explained.

Castiel knew Dean knew that he was mortal, even if he had no clue he was human. Nothing born naturally was immortal, even if Castiel could live for thousands of years, he too would die eventually.

"Answer the question." Castiel choked out, tears running down his face.

Dean just stared.

When the human didn't respond Castiel's heart shattered in two. How could this human not want to live? Every other human on the planet would beg an angel to do what Castiel did to Dean. To share angel grace was the highest honor anyone could receive in the creators divine kingdom. It shredded Castiel to see someone he loves so much, not want to survive.

"How could you think that?" Castiel choked out, tears running down his face now non stop. This was the first time Castiel had cried in over an century. It felt so alien.

"No...I don't think that Cas." Dean said not meeting the angels eyes.

"Yes you do. Why else would you be complaining?" Castiel asked backing away.

"Because..." Dean looked away not meeting the angels eyes.

Suddenly the tears stopped as Castiel started to understand.

"You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel stated. It wasn't a question.

Deans flinch was clearly visible.

Suddenly anger washed over Castiel. How could this _perfect_ creature that he had nursed and taken care of have this much self hate? Humans were all the same.

"Cas I'm not even suppose to be here. It must feels wrong." Dean said quietly.

Castiel was going to say something but Dean cut him off.

"I'll never be as good as you Cas. I'll never have wings or-or make life or anything. And you know what Cas...I'm afraid okay?"

"OF WHAT?!" Castiel yelled at the human.

"What's dead should stay dead Cas. Your words." Dean said glaring.

"It was my choice Dean." Castiel said angrily.

"Yea? And what about my choice Cas? It's my life..."

"No Dean it's not." Castiel said getting in the humans face, not caring if Dean had a bigger build then he did and had two inches on him.

Castiel shook his head staring into Dean's emerald eyes.

"Not anymore." Castiel whispered.

Dean just stared at him with those gorgeous green eyes.

"You said you loved me. You said you trusted me..." Castiel said.

Dean just furrowed his brow.

"I do love you! And I trust you with everything I've got, but I didn't know you were going to do something so stupid!" Dean hissed out.

"Why? Why is you living so stupid?" Castiel asked full of rage. So much so the wind picked up.

"You told me that when someone or something was resurrected. That it disrupted the natural balance, and that the one who did the resurrecting would die to stabilize the natural order." Dean said with a thick voice.

The fire in Castiel died out like cold water had been dumped on it.

"I don't want you to die Cas. Not for me." Dean sobbed leaning his face in the crook of Castiel's neck as he just stood still.

So that was what this was all about...Dean thought he was going to die?

"Dean. I will never leave you. I promise." Castiel said taking Deans face gently in his hands and pressing kisses over the humans forehead.

"Don't say that. Don't you promise me that." Dean said, tears leaking out of his eyes and dropped to his knees, pulling Castiel with him.

Castiel just held him as the humans breathing escalated.

"Dean. I won't die. I'm an angel. The afterlife doesn't affect me like it does other creatures. When I die...which I will someday. I will be reborn and reborn until the end of time." Castiel said pressing their foreheads together.

Dean just looked at him with red rimmed eyes.

"And when I said that, I didn't mean me Dean. I am not disrupted by the natural order like other are. There are many other... evil creatures...other like myself that resurrect life by the dozens. But I was bore from holy lineage. It's my _right_ to resurrect. I'm not going to die because I saw it fit to let someone live. To save _you_." Castiel said gently pressing his lips to the humans temple. He then moved his hand up to the humans arm where the handprint was and put his hand over it, letting his grace caress the humans soul. Dean relaxed instantly.

He sniffled before his breathing calmed and he gave a deep sigh of relief.

"That's better." Castiel praised gently smiling.

Suddenly Dean looked up at him for a moment before he lifted his face pressing gentle kisses around Castiels chin. Castiel let him, understanding what Dean needed. Castiel kissed the corner of the humans mouth and then Dean suddenly slammed their lips together, kissing him hard. Dean was suddenly on top of him in the nest kissing down Castiel's neck like a crazed animal scenting its prey.

Castiel gasped when Dean got down to his breast and licked and nipped around the delicate flesh before kissing down Castiel's soft flat belly. Castiel threw his head back and purred when Dean cuddled his face into his chest again and reached a hand out to grasp his downy feathers at the base of his left wing.

Castiel threaded his hand through the humans hair while he sat up and smashed their lips together.

Castiel made the mental link and Deans mind and found it was running in loops.

_Love you, love you, love you_.

"I know." Castiel gasped out as Dean straddled his hips burying his face into Castiel's chest.

Castiel buried his nose in Dean's hair smelling the forest and warmth and everything he loved in his human there.

Dean suddenly started shifting his hips in quick jerking motions. Castiel gasped when the tip of Dean slid inside him.

He grasped Deans shoulder stopping the human.

Castiel just panted as Dean studied him.

"Y-You really want this?" Castiel asked in a shaky voice.

Dean just purred into his neck. His mind replying for him.

_Want you Cas. Wanna be inside you. Wanna make you feel nice. Wanna__ be connected to you._

Dean just nipped at Castiel throat causing the angel to pant more.

Dean was human, so he couldn't get pregnant right? And he wasn't in heat, so it was unlikely for him to get pregnant anyway. Dean wasn't even an alpha angel so he wouldn't have a knot or anything. I would be a painless process of love and enjoyment. Castiel had suffered so many dry heats. He had no clue what having intercourse even felt like. He was still a virgin.

It would be wrong. Very wrong to have sex with this human, the one he had raised. But he wanted Dean. More then he wanted anything else. He wanted to give Dean everything. And he mostly had, he would leave him his forest, and gave him his milk when he was young, his grace, and now Dean wanted to take his virginity too.

A greedy human indeed, but the the funny part was, that Castiel wanted to give him all of this and so much more. That's how far his love went for this one creature.

He knew that if he took this step, him and Dean will be mated for life. The idea just made his heart swell with fondness for the human though.

He wanted Dean to be his mate. but he wasn't even sure if the mating ritual would work since Dean was not of his species. Frankly, he really didn't care. He wanted to give Dean this. Give himself to the human.

"I've...I've never..." Castiel tried to explain but his brain wouldn't work.

"I know Cas. Me neither." Dean mumbled. His actions running on instinct.

Castiel just nodded. He already knew that.

"Go slow..." Castiel warned. Dean just smiled before he connected their lips and Castiel felt the tip of Dean at his entrance. He was always slick since he was an omega. Slicker during heats but slick none the less.

Dean bottomed out in one go, sliding inside him earning a gasp from Castiel.

Casriel glared at Dean who gave a sheepish apologetic smile.

"_Slow_. Dean. That wasn't..." Suddenly Castiel broke off with a moan as Dean started moving inside him.

"Oh...Oh..." Castiel moaned throwing his head back and closing his eyes as Dean quickened his pace. It was the most alien thing he had ever experienced. In a good way though.

"So tight." Dean breathed out of breath.

Castiel pushed back on Deans thrust when the human slowed. Suddenly he felt his insides feel warmed when Dean came inside of him. His hole clenched automatically, something omegas did to keep their partners seed inside of them.

Dean squeaked and tried to pull out but found he couldn't.

"Dean relax." Castiel grunted. Castiel pulled Dean flush against his chest, wrapping his arms around his back to keep him still.

"Cas, too tight, too hot." Dean panted weakly. Castiel just massaged his back as his hole clenched around Dean. Castiel should had known better then to join with a human. For all he knew, he could be hurting Dean. But every instinct inside him screamed to keep the human still. Castiel waited as Dean was milked from his orgasm. The human looked at him, his eyes half lidded and dilated. Castiel just joined into another soft kiss with the human.

When Castiel finally felt himself loosen around Dean, Dean pulled out and collapsed on top of him, the side of his face cuddling into Castiel's soft breast. Castiel brought his wings around wrapping over the human, cocooning them into a dark warm shell.

They fell asleep like that, with Dean laying on him and Castiel's lips to the humans temple..

* * *

Castiel awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed then he had in years. His heart was pumping with the urge to fly and feel the wind sail under his feathers.

Dean was still laying on him, the side of his head between Castiels breast.

He smiled and ran his hand up the back of Deans skull through the short soft hair, thus making the human stir.

Dean blinked a few times before looking up at the angel.

"Morning love." Castiel smiled reaching down and running his hand over the smooth skin between Dean's shoulder blades.

Dean just turned his face away to yawn and then snuggled his face back into Castiels warm chest.

Castiel felt sad that he would have to get up, but it was dawn and he had duties. When he tried to shift Dean, Dean just moaned.

"Cas, five more minutes I swear." Dean mumbled out without opening his eyes.

Castiel just sighed heavily.

"I would appreciate five more minutes Dean, but time doesn't stop for just anyone." Castiel said gently shifting Dean off of him and into the pile of mulch and soft grasses and feathers. Dean just curled in to himself and sighed going back to sleep. Castiel got up slowly and stood, stretching his wings to their full length. Suddenly Castiel's eyes widened when he saw how low his nest was on feathers.

He sat down on the edge and pulled his wing around, and started ripping feathers out with his hands. Dean was woken up when he heard the plucking sounds and cracked his eyes to watch.

Dean watched him with fascination, smiling widely when Castiel turned his neck, straining it, and started biting at the top where his hands couldn't reach. The fluffy, soft, downy feathers were thrown into the mulch grass pile where Dean laid and Dean smiled wider.

"What?" Castiel asked smiling too.

"Thank you." Dean said snuggling into the soft natural materials. Castiel didn't understand at first. The outer rim of the nest was made of weaved sticks and branches, so if Castiel didn't pluck his feathers every once in a while and replace the soft materials often, the materials would die and lose their softness, and then they would be laying on rough sticks. It was just necessary that he would pluck his feathers so they could be comfortable.

"You don't need to thank me for this Dean." Castiel said tilting his head.

"Yea I do. You've always been there and it's just...I treated you like crap yesterday." Dean said, his voice filled with shame.

Castiel tilted his head.

"Your reaction was expected Dean." Castiel said soothing out his dark black feathers now. There was a pregnant pause before the human spoke again.

"You're so beautiful." Dean said in an envious tone. Castiel looked up and saw Dean staring at his wings.

Castiel blushed deeply looking back down.

The last time he had been called beautiful was when he met that angel...Balthazar.

Castiel stood up looking at the food pile that was still untouched.

"Please eat Dean." Castiel said sincerely before he walked to the edge of the nest, spreading his wings ready to fly.

He looked back at Dean smiling, and Dean just smiled back.

When he jumped out of the nest into the air to take off, he suddenly heard high pitched screams and his head felt like it had been smacked into a rock, he felt his wings lock and suddenly he was tumbling towards the forest floor.


	11. Falling down

Castiel found himself staring up at the sky. He felt light headed, like he was flying. But he knew he was on the ground, his wings crushed at an awkward angle under him. If Castiel hadn't spread his wings to break the fall surely he would be dead. The nest was at least 30 feet in the air.

He felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, his wings had locked in shock and he fell for the first time in his life. His head was filled with screams. The screams of trees...dying.

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

"_CAS! CASTIEL_!"

The voice was barely audible over the screaming but Castiel heard it.

"Dean." He whispered but all Castiel saw was the blue blue sky.

Black leaked into his vision and he was gone.

* * *

He woke up on his side on something soft, that much he knew. When he opened his eyes his vision was blurry and his head seared with pain. He winced before looking to the side.

Dean was sitting there with his hands clasped together and his legs in a cross cross. Dean had his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping. Castiel shifted just a tiny bit and Deans eyes flew open.

When Dean saw Castiel's eyes open he smiled.

"Cas." Dean breathed out relieved and reached over to run his hand through Castiel's dark hair.

"Dean...what. What happened?" Castiel asked turning onto his front to push his body up with his hands, his lower half unsupported and still laying immobile. Castiel looked around, noticing they were in the nest.

"You...you fell Cas." Dean said quietly.

"How long was I out?" Castiel asked deciding to get down to business. The screaming was gone now, his head quiet.

Castiel stood up on shaky legs and Dean stood to support him. Looking at him with a concerned look

"Only a day..." Dean mumbled.

"You carried me up here?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

Dean nodded.

"Had too. Wasn't safe on the ground." Dean said biting his lip.

What do you mean not safe?" Castiel asked confused.

There was a pregnant pause before Dean explained.

"I don't know, all the animals have been moving to this side of the forest and they seemed more upset then usual. They were looking for you so I told them you were hurt, which made them more angry, so they started making sounds at me, but I didn't know what they were saying and..."

Castiel put a hand up silencing Dean. He needed to figure out what was going on and _now_.

"Stay here." Castiel ordered brushing Dean off to walk to the edge of the nest again.

Dean pulled on his wing though stopping him from taking off.

"What are you nuts? You're gonna try again!?" Dean asked with wide crazed eyes.

Castiel just gave him a glare, which Dean returned with a skeptic look.

"Dean this is my forest. I need to know what's going on." Castiel said calmly.

Dean didn't loosen his grasp. Castiel just sighed.

"I'll be back by sunset. Just stay here and don't move." Castiel said gently, trying to coax the human.

Dean let go hesitantly looking worried. Castiel just looked down,at the ground, for the first time in his life afraid he might actually hit it again.

He looked forward and spread his wings, jumping into the air, and feeling relief when the wind caught him. He glided through the forest and then gained altitude.

His eyes widened when he saw smoke. Not a large enough cloud to be a forest fire, but not small enough to be natural either. The fire must be controlled, or else it would be spreading. As Castiel flew closer toward the smoke cloud he saw something that made him wish death to end him.

Blood. Not the regular sort. _Tree_ blood filled under the earth. Only the eyes of an angel such as himself could see this, all human eyes would see was dirt. But Castiel saw under that, the hills were covered in blood.

He started smelling it which made him want to throw up. Every fiber in his body felt the trees pain, and it made his heart pump loudly within his breast. Then the stench hit him. The stench that he had become so familiar with over the past twenty three years his wings almost locked again. _Human_.

He flew over his forest and then saw where the source of all the blood and the ghastly odors were coming from. Miles and miles of his forest was cut down, all that was left of the trees were ripped stumps. Castiel felt tears fall from his eyes as he scanned the area.

His beautiful, beautiful forest, at least one third of it. Ruined. He didnt just smell one human. He smelt dozens and dozens of humans. When Castiel thought it couldn't get any worst he saw what the humans called tents set up every hundred feet, housing the humans as they slept. Horses were tied down to logs so they couldn't escape, and small campfires were extinguished, just leaving small trails of smoke.

There was too many tents. Too many humans for him to fight off. There was nothing Castiel could do at the moment. Right now he was too weak to do anything. Like any other angel, he gained strength from his forest. And recently giving Dean half of his grace, he was already in a weakened state. But now that the humans had cut down a good portion of the forest, he was completely useless.

He turned around, not wanting to be spotted, and soared back to the nest.

* * *

When he got back at sunset Dean was sitting munching on some grapes. Castiel dropped into the nest and Dean looked relieved.

"Cas, geez I was so..." Dean trailed off when he saw the angels face.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned with a furrowed brow.

Castiel didn't plan to talk but found himself doing it anyway.

"Man." Castiel said tiredly, sitting down into the nest and looking at the fruit sadly.

"Man...as in human?" Dean asked shocked as he knelt by the angel cupping his cheek so Castiel would meet his eyes.

Castiel just nodded.

"They have brought destruction with them in the oath they walk as expected." Castiel growled looking away.

Deans eyes widened.

"They? As in more then one?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course there's more then one. Hungry pack of locust is all they are." Castiel muttered bitterly.

Dean just stared at the angel.

"Can't you drive them out..? I mean you've done it before..." Dean tried to suggest.

Castiel just shook his head.

"I'm not talking about one or two here Dean. I'm talking about dozens. They already cut all the trees down on the whole east side of the forest." Castiel said looking down.

Dean's eyes widened in horror.

"No...No they..does that mean we're next?" Dean asked in a quiet voice.

Castiel just nodded.

"They know I'm here. Regular forest don't grow this green, even in the summer time. They are just trying to draw me out." Castiel said, his heart flaring with rage and vengeance.

Dean looked down in realization.

"To kill you." Dean stated quietly.

Castiel leaned down pressing his forehead to Dean's.

"Yes."


	12. Sorry Cas

It wasn't surprising when Castiel saw some animals start to leave the next day. He sat on the edge of the nest watching from below as animals left the forest.

When Dean looked over at him he felt even more worthless. The human walked over and knelt in front of him.

"What do we do?" Dean whispered with wide eyes.

Castiel looked at the human he had raised. The one he loved and gave everything too. Now its species were taking his beloved forest. The irony was hilarious of course. Maybe this was his ancestors was of punishing him for making love with Dean.

"Nothing." Castiel whispered looking down.

"Nothing? Cas, we need to leave...we can't stay here." Dean tried to convince him but Castiel could only give a bitter choked off laugh.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Castiel mused looking up and cupping the humans face to make the human look at him.

"You have my permission to leave. Live a good life some where else." Castiel said gently rubbing the pad of his thumb under the socket of Deans eye.

Dean just looked at him like he had grown a second head. The human pulled away in anger and glared, taking the angels hands in his.

"No! Not without _you_." Dean responded stubbornly.

Castiel just gave him a sympathetic look.

"Dean... Dean my child." Castiel grabbed the back of the humans neck pulling his head to his soft chest and wrapping his arms around the humans frame in a hug.

"My friend..." Castiel kissed the back of his humans delicate skull. He didnt have to see his loves face to know he was crying. He could feel the salty tears drip on to his skin.

My love." Castiel finished running both of his hands through Deans hair and pulling on it to make Dean look up. The humans face was full of agony and grief and guilt and betrayal.

"I appreciate your loyalty. But..." Castiel looked down with his own eyes full of salty tears.

Dean just looked angry now.

"So that-that's it huh? You're just gonna roll over for these bastards? I'm suppose to just let you die!?" Dean choked out, his voice rising with every word and ended up yelling in the end.

"Yes." Castiel said sadly.

Dean just shook his head angrily.

"We'll figure this out. The humans won't get to you. I won't let them." Dean said surely.

Castiel just smiled sadly.

"There is nothing you can do Dean." Castiel whispered.

Dean just stared at him.

"You need to leave...it's not safe here anymore...I can't protect you." Castiel said slowly.

Dean just shook his head.

"I already told you I'm not leaving you." Dean said irritated.

Castiel just glanced up at him.

"You have no choice." Castiel said with a thick voice.

Dean's eyes widened.

"I'll exile you if I have to. This is still my forest." Castiel said sharply.

Dean flinched in hurt. Castiel softened his voice.

"Please Dean...please leave...and just...grow old...live" Castiel said softly running a hand down the human chest.

"No Cas...I'm...I'm not strong enough." Dean took the angels hand away from his chest and held it tightly.

"Yes you are Dean. I have taught you so many things in this life. How to survive was one of them." Castiel said gently.

Dean just looked at him with sad desperate eyes. His face pinching in despair.

"We can fight this Cas. You and me..." Dean said desperately.

Castiel just whipped the tears from his eyes.

"It's too late. There's too many and I'm weakened." Castiel explained.

Dean got up sighing in irritation, rubbing the back of his neck deep in thought.

"You told me that I had to protect this forest too. What makes me any different then you that I can leave and you can't? This...this is our _home_ Cas." Dean pleaded with desperation.

"Leave Dean. That's a command." Castiel said looking up at the human. Dean just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not asking anymore." Castiel said, his voice stone. The last thing he wanted was to watch his forest be destroyed. And then die alone in the end, being to weak to even breath. But he wasn't going to pull Dean down with him.

Castiel expected a witty remark or a reply but all he got was a curt nod and a "Fine." Before Dean turned away, not even looking back and started climbing out of the nest and down the tree.

Castiel felt his heart break in two. Dean didn't even kiss him.

Or say goodbye.

* * *

Dean's feet hit the forest floor and he looked back up at the tree with the nest that had been his home his whole life.

_I'll be back. I will_. Dean thought to himself. First he would get rid of the humans, then animals would come back and him and Cas will be happy again.

"Sorry Cas." Dean mumbled before walking straight in the direction where all the animals were running from. He he was going to confront the humans.

* * *

**Short chapter I know! Next chapter will be totally Dean's POV!**

**Sorry for spelling grammar typos! **

**Review?!**


	13. Me, myself and I

When Dean reached where the humans were, it was not what he expected at all. They were all up since it was around the middle of the day, cutting down trees with sharp rocks that had a stick attached to it.

They swung the weapon into the bark of the trees and Dean flinched, his skin suddenly filled with goosebumps. Castiel could feel these trees pain. Every smack these humans took at the tree, was every smack they took at his mother.

Dean growled at that thought and ducked when a human turned towards him. He ducked behind thick bushes to hide from the humans gaze. Dean had come here to negotiate but if these humans were cutting the trees down so carelessly, maybe Cas was right. They were comparable to a hungry swarm of locust.

Dean looked over the bush again and started to study the humans. It chilled him to the bone how similar they all looked to him. Except they had extra layers of dull colored skins on them, and things protecting their feet. They were not wearing the one layer of skin like Dean was. The skin he was born with.

Dean watched with wide eyes as a particular human with long hair exited one of their structures, he wore long, long, long, skin. Which was colorful like the many flowers Dean had seen in the forest.

Suddenly Dean sensed something behind him. His heart pounded in his ears as he heard leaved crackle. He jumped up whipping around and was faced with two humans, one holding the weapon that was killing the trees and the other holding a short looking spear. A _knife_. Dean registered. Dean had saw Castiel have one once, but the angel quickly disposed of it saying how useless it was since the forest was peaceful. He had told Dean the humans called it a knife and it could be very dangerous when used.

Dean stood staring at the humans head on, anger and hate filling his heart for the creatures. It was unnerving how much they looked like him. No wings, and they didn't look like any animals Dean had ever seen.

The only different thing about them was the extra layers of skin. And of course no creature was identical, but they had the same limbs as him, though one was bigger and the other scrawny. Not having his toned build. They looked both male, because Castiel had told him that in most cases males were bigger and had short hair and had deeper voices then females.

"Can I help you son?" The bigger one asked. He seemed older.

Dean just stared. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but he wasn't expecting them to speak a language he knew of.

He was confused to why he was called son. He was not this humans offspring.

"Humans." Dean nodded acknowledging them and taking a step back.

"You're not here to make an attempt on the Princes life now are yuh son?" The bigger man asked.

Dean just shook his head in confusion.

The scrawny man looked at the bigger man with raised eyebrows.

"Shit Bobby. I think he's wild." The scrawny man said.

"Either that or mad." The human called Bobby said lowering his weapon.

"Ain't no one in there right mind runs around naked without a weapon." Bobby said scratching his neck..

"You humans are cutting down the forest. You must leave." Dean said seriously.

Bobby just raised an eyebrow.

"Son we ain't going anywhere. This land is now property of King John the 1st. We have legal rights to be here. And we are gonna make a new town right here where we're standing." Bobby said nodding.

Dean didn't understand many things the human said. _King John? Legal rights? What?_

"You have no rights here. This forest belongs to my mother and you are ruining it. Leave now." Dean said angrily.

The scrawny man looked shocked, Bobby looked concerned.

"Son, you need help..." The man said carefully.

"YES! Help me! Leave now so my mother doesn't die." Dean pleaded.

The scrawny man just rolled his eyes.

"If you're Ma's dying I'd say find her a doctor. We ain't hurting anybody so why don't you just go back to which ever hole you crawled out from." The scrawny man said seriously.

Dean furrowed his brow.

"Why won't you listen? You _are_ hurting someone! You're hurting my angel! And it's not a hole...it's a nest!" Dean shouted angrily.

Suddenly Bobbies eyes widened and so did the scrawny mans.

Someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him out into the open. Dean started struggling, twisting and turning and kicking out. Suddenly many humans were around him in a circle watching with wide eyes.

He felt hands on him, holding him down. Dean was struggiling so much that one human holding a knife stepped forward to help hold him down. The knife slipped, stabbing Dean in the ribs. Dean gasped and stilled instantly with the spiked pain in his ribs.

"Shit Gordon! Get out of here! You just stabbed him!" Bobby yelled at the other human. That human backed away with wide eyes as Bobby looked back down at Dean.

Dean felt his body sag with the pain finally reaching his brain to comprehend that he had just been stabbed. Dean looked down at the wound and saw blood seeping out of it. It wasn't deep but it was enough to make his head swim. Cas was right, he should had left the forest, not go straight to where the humans were. The thought that he never got to say goodbye to his angel made him sick to his stomach.

Suddenly Bobby pulled the knife out and covered the wound with some of his extra skin. Dean screamed out a gutted cry, feeling the agony the knife had brought upon his body.

Suddenly the crowded circle parted letting the human with the long hair and very long skin pass in. The human looked at him as Dean tired and slumped onto the dirt in exhaustion. His breathing fastened and his chest pounded like a frightened rabbit. This human looked at him differently. Dean felt his vision narrow and darken.

The man had hazel colored eyes and a soft face. He looked at Dean with surprise and pity.

"Take him to my tent and get him patched up by the doctor, get him some food and clothes too." The human said looking at the humans holding him down.

"Sire..." The scrawny man said with wide eyes.

"Sam..." Bobby said in a warning voice.

"He's harmless Bobby. Look at him." This _Sire Sam_ said gently.

Sire Sam looked back at the other humans.

"Get back to work men. Gordon I would like to talk to you." This human Sam said. Suddenly Dean realized with cold realization that this human was in charge.

Bobby nodded and Dean was pulled up and dragged to wherever. He really didn't care, he just kept his eyes shut letting his mind scream for his angel.

* * *

Castiel was in the middle of eating a orange when he suddenly heard a scream in his head as if it were right next to him. Castiel had blocked off the trees screams so it was a background noise but this one was crystal clear.

"_CASTIEL!" _

Castiel flinched and dropped the orange instantly to grab his head and squeeze his eyes shut. The pure fear and sheer pain that was laced in it made Castiel want to cry. The voice was unmistakeable.

_Dean__._


	14. Who am I?

Castiel flew towards where the humans were as fast as his wings could possibly carry him. There was no way Dean was in pain and fear and it wasn't due to the humans. His heart was beating with fright and he was in his own greatest hell.

What is Dean got captured? The thought of his baby in the hands of these monsters terrified him beyond belief. Dean was different. The humans wouldn't just welcome Dean with open arms into their society even know Dean was one himself. Humans were cruel truly awful creatures. Hadn't they taken enough? They were already taking his forest, and now they were going to take his Dean too.

Castiel landed close to the camp and decided to go on foot. It was more likely the humans would spot him by air. He started walking, feeling more pain with every step he got closer to the ruined trees.

He was so close now that he had to stop and put a hand against a tree for support to breath. He felt the tree start to take comfort that he was here. He smiled and ran his hand down the tree that was supporting him, vegetation and a vine grew up it and the tree hummed in pleasure.

"Please. Please tell me if you saw Dean." Castiel said gently running his hand over the rough bark. Castiel knew all the trees knew of his human. They had watched him run through the forest when he was young and had helped Castiel locate the child in the past when Dean ran too far.

Castiel pressed his forehead against the bark to communicate directly with the tree.

The tree was happy that Castiel was paying direct attention to it in particularly and Castiel felt it thrive, vegetation shooting up from the soil around them.

_"Human pass here. Got caught and hurt. Other humans take human away_." The tree whispered into Castiel's mind. Castiel pulled back nodding giving the tree one last touch.

"Thank You." He said before walking away toward the humans site. When he got there he flinched with every whack he heard as the trees were cut. He ducked behind some bushes and watched. At least thirty five humans were in the area. Cutting away.

Castiel searched for a human without clothes, but there was no sign of Dean anywhere. Suddenly Castiel got a scent. He sniffed the bushes he was behind and his eyes widened. He recognized this scent. He knew it better then he knew how to fly. Dean had been here. Castiel reached for Deans mind but there was to many active brains here, he didn't even know where to begin. And the last thing he wanted to do was tip one of the humans off he was here.

Castiel went to stand, but his legs gave out. Castiel gasped in pain. He had never felt so weak in his own life. He couldn't abandon Dean though. But he was no good in this state. He had ran into this slaughter zone totally blind.

If he returned to his nest he could come back in a few hours rested and with a plan. He didn't like it, but it was a better strategy then this. He walked away from the human camp for a couple of minutes, every step he felt more and more like he was abandoning his child until he flapped his wings and took to the skies.

* * *

Dean woke up with a massive migraine and his throat parched. He cracked his eye lids, crusty with sleep. He noticed his breathing was off...labored. He felt so hot, like he was next to the sun.

He lifted his head weakly looking around. He was in the humans structure...a _tent_ Sam had called it. Five humans were talking and the human Sam looked self conflicted. The scrawny man and the bigger man...Bobby were there too.

Suddenly a man looked over at him and looked surprised.

"Sire, the savage is awake."

Sire Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay then lets get started." Sam said and walked over, crouching down next to the soft bed Dean was on.

Dean flinched at how close the human was to him.

"It's okay. We mean you no harm." Sam said smiling. Dean just glared at the friendly gesture.

When Dean tried to get up he hissed and looked down.

"Relax. You were hurt." Sam said pushing Dean back down gently. Dean lifted his hand to feel what covered the wound.

"It's cloth. Gauze actually." Sam said smiling. Dean just swallowed, before Sam picked up a damp _cloth_ and pressed it in to Deans mouth.

Dean just opened, to weak to fight. The cloth gagged his mouth and he was rewarded when water dripped out off it and down his gullet.

Dean bit down on the cloth to get more water off of it and sucked at it greedily.

"We had to give you stitches but you'll survive." Sam said smiling.

Once the cloth was almost sucked dry Sam removed it from his mouth and stood up. The other humans were just staring.

"My name's Sam. I'm the prince of Winchester, son of John and Mary Winchester. What's yours?" The humans asked curiously.

Dean just swallowed sharply. No way was he telling this human his real name.

"Jensen." Dean lied cooly.

Sam just smiled buying it.

"Nice to meet you Jensen. Can you tell me why you were wandering outside naked in my construction zone." Sam asked gently smiling.

Dean just flinched.

"You're cutting down my home..." Dean mumbled staring at Sam.

Sam just furrowed his eyebrows.

"So. You are feral? You live in the forest?" Sam asked curiously. Dean looked up at the other humans feeling uncomfortable they were here. Sam picked up on this and looked behind him nodding and the humans left through the flap in the tent.

"It's just us. You can trust me." Sam said smiling gently.

Dean didn't know why but he really did feel like he could trust this human.

"Yes." Dean whispered nodding, answering the Prince's question.

Sam just nodded considering this.

"Then you must know that an angel lives here..." Sam said slowly.

Dean cringed.

"I'm...aware." Dean said uncertainly.

Sam eyes just widened.

"And you live here? Despite the danger? You are a very brave man indeed Jensen." Sam said smiling widely.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. He was not a _man_. Male yes but not a man. And what danger?

"I think you're maybe confused..." Dean said tilting his head studying the Princes features to see if he said man on purpose.

The princes smile shrunk.

"What do you mean?" He asked concerned.

There was a pause before Dean replied.

"I am not a man. I'm...not a human." Dean said calmly.

Sam's eyes just shrunk with concern.

"You are ill." Sam said sadly.

Dean just shook his head.

"No one gets ill here. Ca-The angel protects everything here." Dean said nodding.

Sam just shook his head.

"No Jensen I mean soft in the head. You are just as human as I am. See." Sam removed the top layer of cloth Dean now recognized, that covered his body and Dean was greeted with one layer of fair skin like his own. Maybe not as tan as his, but Dean realized that the second layer of skin was cloth now.

"And sadly Jensen angels don't protect people. They are violent, unpleasant, scary beings that will not hesitate to kill.

Dean just furrowed his eyebrows.

"No...you're wrong." Dean said angrily.

"Just because I have robes and you don't doesn't make you any less human." Sam smiled.

This human...Sam...had a chest just like Deans. It was almost identical, just a different build.

Dean just looked at him with wide eyes.

"No." Dean whispered shaking his head. Cas had told him humans were manipulating. This human was just trying to get the better of him. Turn him against Cas.

But Dean always knew that he wasn't Castiel's real offspring. Or else he would have wings and powers. What if...what if it was possible that a human gave birth to him? But then if he was human why would Cas take him in when he hated humans so much? None of it made sense.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"No...he...he would have told me..." Dean choked out, tears running down his face. How could he belong to such a horrible species such as humans?

"Who Jensen?" Sam asked tilting his head and buttoning his robes back up.

"My...Cas wouldn't have kept something like this." Dean found himself saying even know he didn't mean to. But his head was overflowing at the moment.

"Jensen." Sam said taking his face in his hands.

"Who's Cas?"


	15. Thank You

Castiel woke up in his nest, to weak to even stand. He found he couldn't even move his legs. He reached for the small pile of fruits left but it was too far out of reach. His hand dropped in exhaustion and he sighed sadly at the horrible truth of the matter that he was dying. He turned his neck looking at his wings and stared at the decayed limbs.

It had only been a day and a half since Dean had left. Was the human that dense that he walked straight towards the humans camp? Or was it on purpose? What did Dean think he would accomplish by going there?

Castiel could see skin in most spots where the black feathers had fallen out. Losing his forest was enough to kill him, yes. But losing Dean was enough to _destroy_ him. He looked away from the once beautiful wings in shame.

He thought for a moment about going to the blue hilled forest, which was the closest one with angels, to beg Gabriel and his kin for help. But he couldn't even stand. Flying seemed like a joke. He tried to get up on shaky hands and knees, and cried out when his elbows bent under him making his chest hit the soft material of his nest. He turned his head so he didn't suffocate in the mulch, grasses and feathers and panted in exhaustion.

He should have never told Dean to leave. What a mistake it had been. This was all his fault. Dean would have stayed here like the loyal child Castiel had raised until he met his end. He would have comforted him and kissed him and told him everything would be alright, but Castiel had dismissed him as if he were _nothing_.

Tears leaked down his face in pain. Half of the forest was destroyed now. Castiel could feel it as if it was one of his limbs. All he could do now, was focus on breathing until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Jensen answer me. Who is Cas?" The Prince asked again. Insistent.

Dean looked away, with tears running down his face.

"He's my mother." Dean said quietly.

The Princes sorry eyes just widened.

"And you and your human friends are murdering him with every tree you slay." Dean hissed trying to get up.

Sam just pushed his weak body down again.

"Either your truly crazy or...this Cas is an angel." Sam said seriously.

Dean blinked at that. He had said to much and now the Prince had put it together. He would give anything to slam his head into a trees bark right now in frustration.

"I've studied angels for years. I actually find them quite fascinating. What I said about them earlier were my fathers words, not mine." Sam said gently.

Dean's eyes widened.

"It's just...Bobby told me you mentioned the angel and...I wasn't sure if I could trust you." Sam said blushing.

Dean just bit his lip.

"Your father hates angels?" Dean asked curiously.

"_Despises_ them actually. He believes one killed my mother and older brother when I was eight months old. Ever since he's ruled with an iron fist you could say." Sam said looking away.

"He already disliked them greatly before that I'm told." Sam whispered.

Dean just cocked his head.

"Then why are you cutting down this forest?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Sam just shook his head with out meeting his eyes.

"I begged him not too. He's already ordered so many to be cut down. But he doesn't listen to me. I'm just here to make the process go more smoothly...for _both_ sides. And to watch after the construction zones. Most of the men here aren't even builders, they are what you would call the _royal guard_. I'm just a Prince. My father...he's the King, what he says...goes." Sam said sighing deeply.

"Your fathers wrong. Cas...He's not like that. He...raised me." Dean said putting his trust in this human.

The humans eyes widened more.

"He's a omega angel?" Sam asked with an agape expression.

Dean just gave a curt nod cautiously.

"He's my mother." Dean repeated smiling sadly.

Sam cocked his head with a confused expression.

"He...gave birth to a human?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

Dean just glared.

"Stop calling me as that. And no...he raised me." Dean clarified.

Sam just looked at him with an agape expression.

"An angel raised a human?" Sam asked in a shocked voice.

Dean just stared at him.

"Have a problem with that?" Dean asked blankly.

Sam just raised his eyebrows.

"No! No, um...it just takes me by surprise to hear that." Sam said looking down.

"Why?" Dean asked curious.

Sam looked up and smirked nervously.

"Well, it's kinda like hearing a bear or a wolf raised a human just ten times worst." Sam said scratching his head.

Dean just considered that for a moment. So it was two way. Angels thought humans were bad. Humans thought angels were bad.

"Did he...did he nurse you?" Sam asked suddenly with a fascinated voice.

Dean nodded recalling the fond memories. Of how Cas would make him drink the milk until he was six years old until he finally let him eat solid food.

"He would nurse me in his nest, not letting the animals watch." Dean recalled.

"If you stay in a nest..." Sam said slowly.

Dean was broken from the memories and looked up.

"What do you do for winter?" Sam asked furrowing his brow.

Dean just smirked.

"We hibernate." Dean said smiling.

He remembered how hard it was every winter for about ten years. Castiel holding him down and force feeding him until he couldn't move. And then he would fall into a deep heavy sleep, afraid he wouldn't wake up even know the angel would always sooth him, massaging his shoulder blades, as he fell asleep in his lap.

Dean remembers begging the angel not to feed him anymore. Cas would feed him in sessions. He would feed Dean for a session of thirty minutes, until his belly was plump. Take a break for two hours and then start in again. It was a torturous process. Being force fed when he was already so full he could burst. The rich milk was so filling. Castiel would feed him until Dean thought he would die. The cramps were horrible. His belly was to swollen to lay on, expanded heavily with the weight of the milk.

"How?" Sam asked with amazed eyes.

"I'm not going to get in depth with it. I've already told you too much all ready." Dean said looking away. When he looked back the human just looked disappointed.

"You need to leave. I can't allow this to go on much longer. This forest is just as much as my responcability as it is Cas's." Dean said biting his lip.

Sam just looked up at him blankly.

"We already cut down half the forest by now...even if I wanted too I can't stop it. These men are loyal to my father, I can maybe name two loyal to me. I wish I could stop it... but it's out of my hands. You should go back to him, comfort him until he falls asleep." Sam said sadly.

Dean shivered at the way Sam described death as falling asleep.

"I...I won't let any of you destroy the rest of the forest. I rather die." Dean said sitting up and standing. Sam stood up to and took a step back.

"I...I have to go." Dean said going to leave before Sam grabbed his arm.

"You're still unwell." Sam said with concerned eyes.

"I'll manage." Dean said stubbornly pulling away half heartedly.

"You're going back to him...the angel?" Sam asked amazed.

Dean just nodded.

"I'm not gonna let him die." Dean said surely.

"I don't understand...what do you plan to do?" Sam asked curiously.

Dean just shook his head slowly.

"Don't know. But sitting around here talking about my life story isn't helping..." Dean said sadly.

"At least go with clothes on so no one notices you leaving." Sam said picking up a large piece of cloth and slipping it over Dean's head. Dean let him, trying to keep his balance as Sam made him step into other cloth.

"This is called pants." Sam said tugging the cloth around Deans legs.

"And this is a cloak." Sam said throwing a long cloth over his body and the hood over his head.

"Tread lightly and don't let anyone see you if you can help it." Sam said seriously. Dean just nodded smiling at the human. Perhaps all humans weren't _that_ bad. This human was letting him leave.

"Thanks." Dean said sincerely.

Sam just nodded smiling.

"I have something I think can help your angel." Sam said walking over to a wooden squared box.

Deans eyes widened.

"What? Really?" He asked stepping towards the prince.

"It's some leaves from the eldest tree in the world. It is said that the leaves can heal anything, even of the magical sort. Your angel isn't sick but dying correct?" Sam asked opening the box and pulling out a clothed small pouch as big as the humans hand.

Dean just nodded staring at the pouch.

"One of these leaves could buy a man even the most priceless jewels in all the kingdom. My father makes me carry at least two if I ever get hurt. Which is the amount you need to heal. And now...I'm giving them to you." Sam said handing Dean the pouch. Dean stared down at the pouch in his hand.

"How do I know your not lying and this won't kill him?" Dean asked looking up suspiciously.

"You don't. But it's your best shot." Sam said nodding. The human was right. If it was poison then Cas would die either way. So what was the point of getting the angel to die a little ahead of planned?

"You are sure this will work?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

"The tree can heal _anything_." Sam repeated.

Dean just nodded.

"Why are you doing this? I mean what's in it for you?" Dean asked tilting his head.

Sam just shook his head.

"Don't know. Something inside me tells me I should." Sam said slowly.

"Thank you Sam. For everything." Dean said with a thick voice. This human just handed Cas's life to him in his hands. A way to save the one he loved.

Sam just smiled.

"Go quickly Jensen. You don't want to get caught." Sam said pushing his back lightly. Dean walked over to the flap in the tent and opened it halfway before turning towards the Prince.

"By the way. My names not Jensen. It's Dean." Dean said giving the Prince one last smile, who suddenly looked at him with haunted eyes, before he departed and darted from the tent, running as fast as his feet could carry him into the forest out of the clearing.


	16. Tell Me

By the time Dean got back to the nest it was early dawn into the next day. He was exhausted, hungry, and wanting desperately to see Castiel. The pouch was held tightly in his hand as he looked up at the tree, seeming taller then usual.

Dean started climbing the big tree which held their nest high in the air. He climbed, climbed and climbed, his stitches threatening to rip. Dean winced when he strained his arm to catch a branch when he almost fell, causing his foot to be scratched on the rough bark.

By the time he got to the nest, he started calling out the angels name.

"C-Cas? Castiel?" Calling was always wise to let the angel know it was him before he finally reached the top, falling into the nest. He panted a moment before he looked to the side smiling in accomplishment looking for the angel.

When he was met with stale blue eyes his heart stopped. Dean just stared until the eyes blinked, looking surprised.

Dean got up shakily and studied the angel. Cas had looked so healthy and full of life about a day or two ago. Now...he looked broken. Cas's eyes were sunken in, his hair looked dull, and his eyes had no light in them. His wings were a disaster, missing feathers and his body looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The fatest part was the angels breast that looked sagged and drained.

For a moment Dean stared at his beloved angel horrified that he was to late. That Castiels soul had given up and had now left the broken shell of a body.

Dean crawled over to the frail body, looking over the bony thing that had once been his beautiful graceful mother.

"Oh Cas..." Dean found the words escaping his throat with a thickness to them. Cas didn't even lift his head to acknowledge him.

"Oh baby no..." Dean said shaking his head as tears flowed down his face.

When Dean heard a soft purr from the angel, his heart leapt in hope. .

Dean's heart beated loudly in his chest in unison, thrilled that the angel was still alive.

"Cas? Oh God, I thought I lost you." Dean choked leaning down and kissing the angels temple.

Castiel just purred weakly, the purr quieting down now since it was clear the angel had no energy.

Dean leaned up and winced when he saw the wings more closely. Cas was missing _a_ _lot_ of feathers.

Cas just shut his eyes purring so softly in happiness it made Deans whole body shake as his heart broke. Cas must have actually thought he left him.

"Never Cas. I'll never leave you." Dean said kissing the angels cheek lightly.

Dean tapped Cas's temple wanting them to connect minds, but he knew Cas wasn't strong enough. It was just a gesture of desperation.

When the angel just opened his eyes slowly looking at him he smiled.

He undid the pouch and pulled out the leaves. They were fair sized leaves. Green and soft with life still. Dean didn't hesitate to put one in his mouth and start chewing instantly. He moved over and lifted the angels head gently and placed it on his lap so Cas was staring up at him.

Dean cupped the angels face as he chewed. Castiel just looked up at him curiously in question with dull eyes. He was only doing this because he knew that the angel was probabily to weak to chew in this state, and the last thing Dean needed was the angel choking.

When Dean was done chewing the leaf into shreds he tangled his fingers in the angels hair and pulled back gently, tilting the angels face up enough that his throat was exposed.

Dean watched the angels eyes turn from confusion to scared. But there was no struggling as Dean put his other hand on Cas's chin and pulled it down so his chapped lips parted.

Dean connected their lips, waiting for Castiel to open the rest of his mouth to let him in. Cas's mouth always tasted like mint and honey. It was just the natural taste of an angel. Deans heart leapt with joy when Cas opened his mouth just that tiny bit. Dean moves the chew leaf remnants into his loves mouth.

Dean pulled away when his mouth was empty, and Cas's lips closed automatically.

His eyes were half lidded as he looked up at Dean tiredly.

"Come on Cas. Eat it. It'll make you feel better." Dean said gently running a hand over the angels throat feeling if he was swallowing or not.

Cas just looked at him as if in a trance. His Adams apple didn't bob signifying he obeyed Dean.

"Cas what are you doing? Swallow dammit." Dean said getting frustrated.

Castiel just gave a weak shake of his head. Dean just sat there with a shocked expression.

"NO!? Do you wanna die?!" Dean shouted feeling anger and hurt towards the angel. Castiel's eye widened in the change of voice and his eyes then turned sad.

"This is medicine Cas! It'll let you live without the forest." Dean pleaded cupping the angels face.

_"Please Dean, let me rest_." Castiel's voice sounded off and weak in Deans head and Dean just closed his eyes as tears leaked out of them and dripped off of his face onto the angels cheeks.

"_Please Cas...I can't live without you_." Dean pleaded through the link, his stomach turning at the truth in the words.

_"Yes you can, and you will. I'll die with my forest Dean. It is the way things are suppose to be_." Castiel reasoned looking up at Dean with loving eyes.

_"Do it for me Cas. Just swallow_._ You'll swallow if you live me_." Dean said pressing their foreheads together.

_"I'm so happy you're safe...I thought the-the humans got you." _Castiel said slowly, his voice faded and tired.

When Dean didn't respond Castiel's mind went blank.

The angels eyes shifted over looking at Deans body.

_"What's wrong Cas_?" Dean's mind asked worried and afraid.

_"You're...you're wearing clothes_..." Castiel's mind responded in shock.

Dean had forgotten about the clothes Sam had given him. He was so focused on getting to Castiel.

_"Don't change the subject Cas. Swallow_." Dean commanded the angels mind angrily.

"_Dean, tell me where you got these. You didn't communicate with them_." Castiel's mind replied accusingly. His eyes looking horrified.

Dean flinched at how afraid Cas sounded.

"Swallow and I'll tell you everything okay?" Dean asked gently.

Castiel hesitated before he spoke again through the link.

_"It is taking every fiber of my being just to talk to you_." Castiel's mind replied weakly.

"I'll help you." Dean just said nodding with wide eyes and put both hands around Castiel's soft throat to massage it and relax the muscles.

Dean smiled relieved when Castiel worked the muscles in his throat that were nessisary to swallow. Dean kissed the angels nose in relief when it was over.

_"There's one more_." Dean said before tossing the last leaf into his mouth and starting to chew. Castiel just looked up at him drained.

_"Tell me Dean_." Castiel commanded through the link.

Dean just stared at the angels eyes as he chewed.

"Later...after you eat the rest." Dean said gently through the connection, he could feel the angels irritation come out through the bond.

After Dean was done chewing the last leaf, Castiel parted his lips willingly and Dean connected them again, gently rubbing between the angels breast to help him to relax and swallow.

Once Castiel swallowed the last leaf his eyes instantly looked brighter.

He shifted his wing, a good sign at regaining strength.

Castiel looked away closeing his eyes, speaking to Dean through the link, his voice as clear as a bell.

"Tell me everything."


	17. Figuring it out

Deal told Castiel everything he had done from the time he left the nest when Castiel demanded he leave, to when he jumped in the nest and fed the angel the health reviving leaves.

Castiel already looked back to his old self. His eyes were bright, his feathers were already growing in again at a rapid speed, his wings growing fuller every minute with silky downy feathers, and his skin was back to its milky fair color, his ribs no longer visable. Even his breast looked fuller and healthier.

Castiel stayed silent as Dean talked away. They had cut the mental link cause it took to much energy while Cas tried to heal.

"Was he lying Cas?" Dean asked quietly when he was done explaining.

Castiel just looked up slowly, his eyes drooping with exhaustion due to the energy it was taking to heal himself.

"About which part?" The angel asked tilting his head.

Dean furrowed his brow at that.

"So everything the human...Sam...said...was a lie?" Dean asked curiously.

Castiel just stared at him.

"Humans lie Dean. It's in their nature." Castiel said soothing out some of the bedding material in the nest.

Dean just waited for the angel to elaborate.

"You...you actually believed a human Dean? After everything I have taught you? After what they are doing to the forest?" Castiel asked furrowing his eye brows and tilting his head.

Dean just looked down feeling mocked.

When he glanced back up under his eyelashes Casrtiel was staring at him in consideration.

"You did didn't you?" Castiel said tiredly blinking slowly.

Dean didn't answer.

Castiel let that sink in for a moment before he spoke again.

"You surprise me Dean." Castiel said looking away to turn his neck and clean his feathers, licking his tongue against the downy fluff.

Angels had naturally flexible necks to let them do such things. Castiel was always so beautiful when he cleaned his feathers like a owl would, his neck bones made of flexy marrow to let him twist it at angles and get the rough spots. Castiel couldn't turn his head all the way around like an owl, but just the way he turned it to clean his back wing feathers made Dean stare with amazed eyes at the long pale throat and the protruding collar bone.

Dean looked down at Castiel's full breast, noticing they were leaking droplets because they were so full. They looked way to full to be comfortable.

"Don't they sting Cas?" Dean found himself asking out loud without meaning to.

Cas turned back around to him looking at him as if he were suggesting something.

"Yes, they are more unpleasant then usual." Castiel remarked glancing down at the swollen.

"Cas...Sam wasn't lying when he gave me the leaves...they worked." Dean said simply to keep their conversation on track.

Castiel seemed to think that over before just shaking his head.

"Doesn't matter. The humans can't be trusted." Castiel said speaking certainly as if he believed it with every part of his being.

"Yea...I know you told me that. But what if this one is different..." Dean said cocking his head.

Castiel's eyes got wider looking agitated.

"Stop that." He snapped.

"Stop what?" Dean asked confused.

"Doubting me. Like you know better." Castiel said staring at him.

Deans eyes widened. He hadn't even realized that he _was_ doubting the angel. He was just trying to get to the bottom of this. To look for a possible way to help the forest. To help _Cas_.

"Taking man kinds side is not going to help us save this forest Dean. It'll just help them destroy it." Castiel said reaching his neck down and licking at the flesh of his breast like a cat would. He swiped his long pink tongue over his red angry teats, swiping the milk droplets away and leaving wet skin shiny with saliva behind.

Dean just swallowed horrified. Cas thought he was going against him?

"I'm not taking their side...Sam just seemed different. Like, I don't know. Maybe all humans aren't the same..." Dean said trailing off when he realized what he just said. His mouth seemed to have a mind of its own lately. His throat went bone dry not believing he just said that out loud.

Castiel was just cleaning around his teats now, but his neck wasn't long nor flexible enough to clean under the full breast. Castiel gave a huff of irritation, not seeming to hear what Dean had just said.

"Come here and help me clean up." Castiel said agitated, giving up on stretching his neck. Dean just gave a jerky nod as he crawled over to the angel. Suddenly Castiel hissed, threatened, and his wings shot up flaring in an angry gesture.

Dean instantly ducked, lowering his head afraid.

"W-what Cas?" Dean asked confused and terrified.

"For heavens sake Dean! Take those off now! You smell like..." Castiel trailed off growling, his wings flaring in distrust and caution. Dean just backed up, never seeing his angel turn on him like this before.

Dean knew what the angel meant. The clothes were making him smell like a threat to Castiel's natural instinct.

He sighed heavily and undressed quickly throwing the clothes out of the nest and watched as they fell to the forest ground. When he turned around the angel looked relaxed again somewhat. He was back to cleaning his teats but when Dean stepped forward again he hissed once more.

Dean took a step back.

"Now what?" Dean asked annoyed.

"You cannot touch me until you are bathed and purified. I'll walk with you to the pond in a bit when I have some more energy." The angel said turning back to his wings to pluck at some damaged feathers with his mouth. For some reason Castiel never used his hands. Dean thought it was because his hands weren't as flexible as the angels neck, since hands were attached to arms. But then again it was probably just instinct.

"You're not gonna get sick again are you?" Dean asked worrying his bottom lip.

Castiel just looked up shaking his head.

"I'm healed...for now. But I...I can't feel them anymore." Castiel said quietly looking down and flexing his fingers and then forming fists and flexing them again.

It didn't take a genius to know that Castiel was talking about the trees.

"What you gave me...held ancient magic. I'm surprised that a human even had such a thing on them. So no I won't get sick again...but me being alive is not going to stop my forest from being slaughtered." Castiel said looking down in devastation.

Dean just stared as the angels closed his eyes.

"What you gave me...will allow me to survive without my forest Dean." Castiel said quietly, his voice quivering.

Dean just looked sadly at his angel.

Castiel opened his eyes, whipping with tears away with a sad expression.

"I can hear them dying Dean, but I can't feel them anymore...I can't." Castiel choked out.

Dean just sat there, wanting to comfort the angel, tell him everything was going to be okay. He was alive wasn't he? But he knew nothing he could say could put the angel at ease. Angels weren't suppose to survive without their forest. And their forest weren't suppose to survive without their angels.

It was a basic way of the holy world.

* * *

A little while later Castiel walked with him to the small pond that was a walks way from their home tree.

It was a pure watered pond, where the water always sparkled the clearest. A water fall fell over some steep rocks, other rocks and builders popping out of the pound serving to sit on. Castiel had bathed Dean here ever since he was a baby. It was considered their own personal bathing area, no animals were aloud to drink from it or even in that case go anywhere near it.

Once they got there Castiel jumped up onto his favorite rock, the smooth boulder in the sun. He dropped himself onto it, Dean wincing hating when the angel did that, wondering how it didnt hurt such a delicate body such as Castiel's. But if Castiel hurt himself or felt discomfort, he didn't show it.

Castiel laid on his stomach, spreading his large black wings that dropped off the tall rock, the tips just touching the water. Castiel closed his eyes, basking in the sun, letting the wariness heat his wings. Castiel always basked in the sun here.

Dean just started wading in to the lake, glancing up at the angel that dozed in the sun.

Really Castiel was the most stunning creature in the world. Dean couldn't imagine anything matching his beauty compared to something so divine.

Dean dunked under water, washing a couple days worth of dirt and grime off of him, and most importantly to the angel, the stench of human.

When Dean scrubbed his skin clean he swam over to the rock sticking hismhead out of the water and crawled onto it, straining his stitches and wincing. Once he got on the rock that held the angel, Castiel didn't even look to acknowledge his presence.

"Cas." Dean whispered, not sure if it was alright to touch the angel yet.

Castiel was just lying there, looking so peaceful ever since this whole human disaster happened. Dean looked away for a moment, arranging himself to sit next to the angel. He was thankful the rock was flat or else this would be terribly hard.

When he looked back at Castiel's face he saw that he was looking at him cooly with half lidded blue eyes.

Castiel just lifted his head giving it a tilt as he looked Dean up and down.

"Cleanse. You are still unclean even though you took those ghastly things off your body. Never wear human possessions in my presence again." Castiel said distastefully.

Dean just stared in shock. He had never heard Castiel talk of him in a disgusted tone before. Besides he had just cleaned up...thoroughly.

"Cas...I just did...didn't you see? Besides they were just clothes..." Dean said gently trying to convince the angel he was clean.

"No Dean, they were a symbol signifying that you're one of them." Castiel said angrily sitting up. Dean eyes instantly zeroed in on the anegls breast, which looked swollen and the teats chafed and red from being rubbed against the rock surface.

"I need to know who's side you stand on." Castiel said insistently.

Dean just looked back up at the angels face in shock.

"You think I would go against you? We already went over this! I'm on your side!" Dean said desperately.

"Are you? You healed me with items you acquired from a human Dean." Castiel growled out.

Dean just stared blankly at the angel.

"Just giving me that medicine from them was already putting way to much trust in the humans." Castiel said looking away angrily.

"It saved you didn't it?" Dean asked desperate to make Castiel see reason.

"NO DEAN! All this has done is make me live but what about the other part of me? I can still feel my forest dying all around me. All because you were selfish and didn't want to be alone." Castiel said standing up and jumping off the rock and diving into the pond.

Dean just shook his head not believing this.

When the angels head popped back up for air, Castiel just glared up at Dean.

"What is your heat coming on or something? Why are you being all pissy?" Dean asked confused.

He knew it was very disrespectful to say, but he couldn't help himself. He felt so angry at the angel right now.

Castiel just glared harder at him. _If only looks could kill_ Dean thought to himself bitterly.

"Dean get in the water so I can bath you properly." Castiel said again, his voice hard and getting irritated _fast_.

"I'm not a kid anymore Cas, you can't boss me around." Dean said cooly crossing his arms across his chest meeting the angels cold stare.

Castiel just shook his head, his eyes turning gentle.

"You're right." Castiel said sadly looking away.

Dean felt his heart melt in his chest.

"Come here Cas." Dean said patting the rock giving a smile.

Castiel looked back with teary eyes and swam up to the rock and climbed up next to Dean. His wings dragging behind him soaked with water.

Dean instantly leaned over latching his mouth onto the angels throat into a wet kiss, sucking on the delicate flesh softly. Pressing light kisses to the skin over the artery.

"Dean, stop trying to imitate a leach." Castiel smiled tangling his hand in the his hair.

"I'm not." Dean mumbled smiling before attacking the angels face with kisses.

"I just...for the first time...I don't know what to do." Castiel said cupping his face and pulling him away to look at him.

"Please tell me what to do Dean." Castiel whispered holding his face in his soft gentle hands and pressing his forehead to his before closing his eyes. Tears flowing down the angels face.

"We'll figure something out Cas." Dean whispered before pressing a soft kiss to the angels lips.


	18. Before the heat

When Dean and Castiel got back to their nest from the pond, Castiel seemed winded more then usual. His damp feathers weighted heavily on his wings, so he had to keep shaking them to get the water out.

When they finally were into the nest, Dean laid in the bedding, running their options through his head.

Castiel was licking yet again his fat swollen breast in irritation. It didn't take much to figure out Cas's heat was coming on. Probably would hit by tomorrow. It must really suck having heats. The angel was never satisfied during them, he would burn a fever and stay in the nest, wilting. Dean watched as he licked at his full breast wanting relief. Castiel's breast always swelled too full with milk before his heat. Dean couldn't help but feel bad for the angel. It was extremely painful for the angel to carry that much milk.

For some reason Cas would never let him latch his mouth on them and give him relief. Dean had never asked why but he figured now would be an okay time since he wanted to break the silence.

"Hey um, Cas?" Dean asked trying to get the angels attention. Castiel glanced up under his eyelashes, not stopping his fruitless licking.

"Why don't you ever let me help you with them?" Dean asked seriously.

Castiel just looked surprised by the question.

"What are you talking about? I do." Castiel mummbled nipping at the soft flesh trying to relieve an itch. Angels obviously preferred doing things with their mouths rather then hands.

Castiel always let Dean touch and lick and kiss his breast willingly, but when ever he got close to the teat, the angel would pull away.

Not just didn't the angel let him feed off of him anymore, but he didn't allow them to have sex either when he was approaching or in his heat.

Dean knew he didn't have a knot like an alpha angel did, so even if they had sex during one of Castiel's heats, most likely it would just be a tease to the poor creature.

The angels breast looked so swollen it made Dean wince when Castiel started nipping harder at the flesh, trying to squeeze some of the milk out.

"No I mean-" Dean sighed when Castiel was just focused on licking the red spots where he had nipped now, oblivious to Deans babbling.

"Let me help Cas." Dean said gently crawling over to the angel and sitting in front of him.

He always hated doing this. To see his angel so pained and hopeless.

The angel sat there looking down at his full chest as Dean cupped the expanded breast. The teats were chafed and fat from misuse, and Castiel winced closing his eyes at the contact.

Dean started massaging them mildly and Castiel leaned in burying his face into the crook of his neck hissing and breathing hard in pain.

"I know, I know sweet heart, just bare with me." Dean whispered gently squeezing, causing the angel to gasp and start to sob, cries of pain escaping his lips.

Dean eased up letting the angel take a break. He saw milk covering his finger when he pulled away.

"You mean why I don't let you nurse." Castiel panted out sadly looking down. Dean found himself nodding even know the angel wasn't looking at him.

"It would be abuse of my body Dean. I only nursed you until you didn't need it anymore. It's against holy law to feed an adult creature who doesn't need nurturing." Castiel said leaning down to lick at the hanging breast again, the teats specifically that were now covered in warm milk.

Dean just furrowed his brow not completely understanding.

Castiel looked up sighing as he licked his lips.

"Every dry heat I have is penance Dean. It's the life I was born into because I'm an omega. It's the creators way of punishing me for not mating and carrying on my race every month I'm not fertilized." Castiel said grimly.

Dean just stared.

"That's... that's not fair Cas. Just because you don't get knocked up you have to deal with this?" Dean found himself asking shocked. He thought the heats were a natural part of an omega angels life and they just had deal with them, but if a omega angel could easily end them by getting pregnant, that was just cruel and unfair, because who wouldn't get pregnant to end them? After seeing the pain Cas went through every month.

Castiel just looked away.

Dean noticed every unfair thing in life Cas explained as the creator _testing their faith_. Dean truly thought that was a load of shit but he didn't say anything. If there was a creator, a true God who cared about them, why was their forest dying? Or why had Dean and his angel both come so close to death when all they did was good?

"If you can stop this, why don't you just go find some alpha angel and..." Dean trailed off to Castiel shaking his head.

"Dean, if my eggs were to be fertilized by another angel, I would have no choice but to stay with them as a binding pair until I died. Mating isn't just getting pregnant and leave, it's a commitment. I haven't done it yet because there wasn't any angels to do it with, and then there was you..." Castiel said sighing deeply.

Dean just scratched the back of his neck.

"What about me?" He asked curiously.

"I could easily end my heats and go find some alpha and get...pregnant." Castiel said slowly looking serious.

Dean just nodded his head.

"I could easily go to another forest and be an angels mate and bare their hatchlings within my loins, but then where would that leave you?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Yea, you're right." Dean said thoughtfully having not thought of that. He just hated seeing Castiel every month go through this.

"You're the only one I want to make love with Dean. In my entire life you're the only one." Castiel said surely. Dean just gave a small smile.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said blushing.

Suddenly Castiel gasped in pain and leaned down to lick at his breast vigourously yet again when milk spurted out in short burst.

Cas called this _popping_ when it happened. The breast didn't literally pop, but they released milk on their own when the teats had enough licking relaxing them enough. Dean just watched with sad eyes as Castiel's eyes filled with tears as he licked at the teats desperately in agony to end the painful popping process.

Dean relaxed himself and laid down watching the angel work. Castiel had always said this was the most traumatizing part before the heat. The heat itself wasn't even as bad as to when this happened.

It would last for about ten minutes, fifteen at the most if his body didn't cooperate. Soon the angel would collapse in exhuastion and his wings would spasm in pain. Then the draining would start. The draining would take place until the breasts swelling went down, letting the milk flow out. Castiel had explained that this would allow any fertile alpha to see the angel needed fertilizing and comply.

Dean watched, tears running down his own face as this happened. He could never bare to watch it, not all of it. Cas was so brave to deal with his body as it prepared for another heat. Which again would be dry.

Dean closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep so he wouldn't have to watch this. He never was as brave as Cas was. There was just the sound of licking for a couple of minutes.

His eyes flew open on instinct when the angel gave a small pained cry. He saw the angel was on his side curled into himself as steady streams of milk dripped out of the red teats. Dean closed his eyes again trying to fall asleep.

* * *

When he woke up again Cas was sitting preening his wings and it was dawn.

Dean watched the angel in admiration.

Castiel wasn't dripping anymore amazingly, as if it had just stopped. The teats were still milky but the breast didn't look as irritated now they had been _popped _and drained_._

When Castiel saw that Dean was awake, the angel got on to his hands and knees and crawled on to Dean, causing him to be pinned on his back in the nest and the angel to be sprawled over him.

The milky breast were squished against his chest as Dean's lips met the angels.

Dean smiled into the kiss when they heard a low drawl of a purr.

He knew Cas couldn't help it but it was just too damn cute to not smile at.

Cas was always like this after such a painful process. Overjoyed that his breast wouldn't pop again for another entire month.

When Castiel pulled away to lean their foreheads together Dean smiled wider.

"I'm happy that's over with." Dean said kissing the angels nose.

Castiel just closed his eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth and then leaned his face into the crook of his neck.

Dean raised his hand and held the back of the angels skull, running his fingers through the thick dark hair.

"When does it start?" He whispered into the shell of the angels ear. Cas always knew when his heat would start, rendering him useless for a whole week of pain and fevers ahead.

Castiel just sighed deeply without looking up.

"Tomorrow." He mumbled sadly snuggling into Dean.

Dean just nodded excepting it.

"Dean." Castiel mumbled.

"Yea Cas?" Dean asked rubbing the angels left wing.

"You said you were where the...dead trees were right?" Castiel asked.

Dean just furrowed his brow and gave a hum of confirmation.

"And you were injured over there too..." Castiel whispered.

Dean hummed again.

"Why do you ask?" Dean asked massaging around the route of the angels left wing where skin met feathers.

"The humans are going to leave Dean." Castiel said sighing.

Dean just raised his eyebrow.

"You're not going to hurt them are yuh Cas?" He asked seriously.

He felt the angel shake his head.

"Of they get hurt Dean...It will not be by my hand." Castiel said before he yawned and his muscles went limp and it didn't take an expert to know the angel was asleep.

Dean just stared up at the darkening sky figuring out what the hell that was suppose to mean.

* * *

Sam sat on his chair with his head in his hands.

_Dean. Dean. Dean_

Not a lot of people had that name. Sam hadn't mentioned his long lost brothers name but the whole bloody kingdom knew it.

Maybe this wild man had heard it somewhere?

Either that or he truly was wild and didn't know anything out of the forest. He probably lied about the first name _Jensen_ because he didn't completely trust him. The man didn't look older then him, but maybe the angel had something to do with that. They were holy creatures after all.

God, if it was truly his older brother, this would change everything. He would be eligible to take the throne first as to being the high Prince of Winchester.

He remembers growing up alone and motherless, his mothers body was the only one they had found after the fire. His brothers body was said to be lost in the ashes.

His father was extreamly overprotective after that, showering him in ritches. But it didn't fill the hole that was deep with in him. His father gave spent no time with him, always busy with running the kingdom.

Dean had only told him a couple of details, he needed to find the wild man again and ask more, _learn_ more.

Suddenly someone entered his tent and he looked up.

"Bobby?" He asked standing.

Bobby had a grim face on and a firm line on his mouth.

"You better come see this." Bobby said retreating from the tent, Sam did not hesitate to follow his fathers captain of the guard. Bobby was a good friend, but he would always be loyal to the King over the Prince.

He followed Bobby outside and almost bumped into the mans back.

"Bobby what's-" He stopped losing his word on his tongue.

The trees that everyone had been working for days to cut down, which had been short stumps yesterday, were now large tall stumps in the ground.

"Bobby. What the hell?" He asked looking around.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You're the forest expert." Bobby said scratching his short beard. Sam just looked around with wide eyes.

Every one. Every single one of the trees was growing again at a rapid speed, some stumps already 10 feet into the air. All the men were just standing or sitting around, not bothering to cut the trees down again if they were just going to grow back in hours.

"Ever heard of a tree growing back overnight?" Bobby asked looking at him. Sam just bit his lip.

Sam just sighed thinking to himself now he was in for it. Bobby was way to smart for his own good.

"Wild boy comes one day, says we gotta stop chopping trees and we have to leave. Wild boy says he serves an angel. Wild boy gone the next day. Trees are growing back the following day. You get the picture." Bobby gruffed out looking irritated. Sam just closed his eyes slowly.

"I thought the angel would die off if we cut the forest down quickly, just like every other one of those pesky creatures, it was working seeing we didn't have any problems. Then that kid came snooping and then left. I don't know what he did while he was here, but it looks to me that the angel is awake...and he's angry." Bobby said concluding the situation.

Sam just bit his lip.

"Rufus already sent for your father. He should be here tomorrow with a hunting party to exterminate the angel." Bobby said gruffly.

Sam expected as much but it still made him wince hearing it. His father loved hunting angels. He did it for sport. He literally had a passion for the slaying of holy creatures. It made him feel more superior then God. And angels were at the top of his list as game.

"Bobby...I don't think it's the angel. Angels need to touch things to give them power...but the angel hasn't been over here, we would have seen it..." Sam said confusion filling him. Could this angel possibly be different from the rest?

"Maybe it wasn't the angel..." Bobby said looking thoughtfully at the Prince.

Sam new instantly what Bobby was implying.

"You think De-Jenson did this?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe he was really the angel in disguise or something I don't know." Bobby said looking troubled.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Bobby you know that's not possible." Sam said seriously.

"I don't know what to think Sam."

"I need to think this over, don't touch anything or cut any thing down until I figure this out." Sam said retreating to his tent.

Once he got into the tent Sam panted thinking to himself how stupid he was.

He was glad the angel was okay, but Dean and the angel were suppose to leave, not fight back and cause problems. Could it be possible that from just being in the area Dean had caused everything to thrive?

Sam was missing something. Something Dean hadn't shared with him.


	19. Hunting

When Dean woke up the next morning Castiel as expected, was burning up next to him laying on his side. Dean blinked a few times and stretched his arms sitting up. The angels wings were soaked with natural oil from the oil glands and his skin was wet with sweat. His breathing was rough, like a deer that had ran to far to fast, and his eyes were open staring aimlessly as his body was motionless.

"Morning baby." Dean whispered leaning down and kissing the angels clammy soaked temple, whipping the sweat slicked hair out of the angels face.

Castiel just blinked, his eyes were glassy and dilated. Dean guessed that he wasn't panting because the energy it took.

The forest was till in danger but right now Dean had to take care of Cas.

Castiel's eyes just shifting following Dean as he stood up. Castiel didn't make an effort to move except his chest rising and falling slowly, just breathing moist deep breaths through his nose.

"Shhhh Cas, It's okay." Dean said rubbing he angels stomach as he knelt next to him.

Dean had learned to check for safety precautions during the angels heat, making sure everything was normal.

He gently pulled the angel up into a sitting position, Castiel's bones like water and his head lolling to the side. Dean then laid his angel back down onto his back, spreading the wings on either side of the angels body. Castiel was breathing hard now because of the movement.

Dean glanced in between Castiel's legs looking at the angels womb.

The womb was wet, loose and open inviting a knot. Dean nodded to himself. That was normal. Next he ran his hands through the soft wet feathers at the base of the left wing checking for the oil gland. He had to burry deeper into the fluffy downy feathers near the base to feel for the lump. The plumage was overwhelming, it amazed Dean how many feathers the angel had in one area.

He smiled when he found it, feeling around the lump. It was obviously swollen, which again was normal and healthy. It meant it was producing a lot of oil to lower the angels body temperature and to soak the wings, coating the feathers with lubrication so they didn't dry up.

He squeezed it gently and Castiel gasped. Dean took his hand off and did the same to the other oil gland on the other wing.

"Okay Cas, everything's looking good." Dean said sitting down next to the angel rubbing between his breast. Castiel purred closing his eyes.

Dean did this for a couple of minutes until suddenly the soft drawl elevated into a growl. Dean pulled a hand away confused.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked worried.

Castiel got up flipping over so he could stand on shaky legs.

"Cas! Woah! Stop!" Dean said standing up to catch the angel when his knees gave out.

Castiel just growled more letting Dean hold him up, supporting his weak body.

"Calm down Cas...you need to rest. You know how dangerous it is moving while this takes place." Dean said trying to reason.

Castiel obeyed hesitantly and Dean lowered the angel so he could lie in the bedding of the nest.

"Dean...Dean there's more." Castiel panted out.

Dean arranged the angel onto his back, arranging the damp wings wings comfortably at the angels sides.

"More Dean more." Castiel whispered.

"More? What the hell are you talking about Cas? More what?" Dean asked feeling uneasy.

"More...more..." Castiel trailed off his eyes dropping so they were half lidded.

Dean felt the angels forehead feeling it was blazing hot, the angel was finally burning up. A fever just starting.

"Just rest Cas. Your minds wandering that's all." Dean said cupping the angels sweaty cheek and kissing the angels heavy eyelids.

"I need...I need to get to the pond..." Castiel panted, his chest moving up and down furiously.

"Shhh, you can't walk in this condition sweet heart." Dean said gently combing his fingers through the angels plumage coming back with a hand full of wet feathers.

Dean sighed.

He hated when the angel would molt. The beautiful feathers falling out so easily, due to overheating. Molting was Cas's natural way of cooling down.

Dean rubbed between the angels soft breast until Castiel sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

Sam sighed heavily when Bobby came into his tent.

"You're fathers here." He grunted out.

"Good, I need to speak with him." Sam said tiredly standing and brushing past the older man.

When Sam got outside the sun was shining brightly, dawn just breaking the sky coloring it a vibrant pink and light blue.

He looked over and saw at least 7 other guards on horses with his father in the front approaching on his pitch black war horse, the Impala. The king wore long red and gold robes, with a glittering golden crown upon his head. His salt and peppered beard was trimmed and his chin held high.

The King dismounted when they entered the camp, looking serious as ever.

Sam sighed heavily. This was not going as planned.

"Father..." Sam tried to say approaching him, but the King just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood Sam, I came here to hunt not talk." His father smiled.

Sam just sighed frustrated.

"Father, I disagree..." Sam tried but his father just chucked and walked past him walking over to Bobby and Rufus.

Sam just groaned rubbing his face and following him.

"Well Sam, I was hoping for more progress here." John said looking up at the tall trees that were uncut.

"Well, we hope to make more progress when the angel is gone sire." Gordon said walking up with the Kings hunting bag. Sam glared at him.

Gordon Walker. The Kings top tracker. The one who had _accidentally_ stabbed Dean. If there was someone who could track an angel in a forest full of trees, it was Gordon. Dozens of angels had met his fathers blade due to Gordons instinctual tracking techniques.

John just smiled widely taking the bag.

"Right you are Mr. Walker. I'm sure there will be." The King said glancing at Sam who ducked his head.

Suddenly Gordon was handing the King a bow and bag of arrows.

John took them smiling. Sam knew his fathers choice weapon was a sword, but a bow and arrow was better for distance.

"Father listen. I have reason to believe the angel's an omega..." Sam said with a pleading voice. This made all the guards close by raise their heads.

His father just raised his eyebrows at him.

"What makes you say that my boy?" John asked smiling with a booming voice.

Sam just bit his lip. He didn't want to mention Dean to his father. Not yet.

"I just...I don't think this is like any of the other angels you've hunted..." Sam said shifting his weight.

His father just smiled widely.

"Well, if it is an actual omega, I would like to capture it instead." The king said handing the bow and arrows back to Gordon.

"Sire, do you believe that is wise?"

Azazel. Sam's fathers chief advisor. He practically was the criket whispering in the Kings ear.

Sam trusted him as much as he trusted a snake.

"Omega angels are very rare Azazel. I've never had the pleasure of hunting one. If there is a small chance that this is one, then it will be my first, and I want it alive." John said seriously.

"How long will it take to track?" The King asked looking at Gordon.

Gordon turned his eyes up as if doing calculations. "If we start tomorrow Morning, I'd say we'll have it in two days sharp." Gordon said nodding.

John nodded excepting this.

"That is if that kid doesn't interfere of course." Gordon said irritated.

"Kid? What kid?" He asked turning to Sam.

Bobby just coughed into his hand.

Sam glanced away from his father nervously.

"There was some crazy out here the other day, but he's gone now. Taken care of." Bobby said nodding.

The King didn't ask more on it, and Gordon didn't know what had become of Dean so he didn't object. Everything was safe. For now.

"We start today. It's still early in the Morning. Lets make time count." John commanded. Everyone bowed their heads giving a shower of _yes sires _and _of course sires _except Sam.

The King took his hunting bag from Gordon and walked back over to Impala.

Sam just stared not believing this was happening.

His father mounted the glorious steed who shook its long dark mane.

"Bring extra rope men." John commanded as he clicked his tongue and Impala started galloping into the forest. Five knights, also Gordon, and Bobby, making a hunting party eight, jumped onto their horses and followed his father.

Sam just shook his head looking after them. The odds were not in Deans and the angels favor.

"Shit."


	20. Capture

**I'm going on vacation for four days so I won't update daily again until Friday.**

**Angel Mills is still in progress, I'm working on a big chapter at the moment! So it's taking longer then usual /: **

**Angel Mills will now be updated weekly on Saturdays!**

**Thank you for your patience and reading!**

**Review!**

* * *

Dean was woken up when Castiel shook him awake. Dean opened his eyes tiredly looking at the angels scared face.

"Wha? Cas, you should be sleeping..." Dean said slowly.

Castiel looked extremely sweaty and nervous.

"I need to go to the pond Dean...please come with me." Castiel whispered. Dean just nodded standing up and helping the angel to his feet.

"Okay Cas, take it easy, baby steps." Dean said gently as the climbed down the tree. Despite Deans warning, Castiel jumped off the tree halfway down and glided to the ground, hitting the forest floor causing his legs to give out.

"CAS!" Dean yelled climbing down the rest of the way quickly, almost slipping a few times. When he was on the ground he dashed to the angels body. Castiel was already getting up on his hands and knees.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Dean yelled shaking the angel once he was on his feet. Castiel looked dazed and disorientated.

"No flying with wet wings Cas!" Dean growled shaking the angel again. Castiel just flinched looking down. Dean knew better then to judge the angel. Castiel was never in his right mind while in heat.

"Okay you good to walk with me?" Dean asked supporting the angels body by swinging one of his limb arms around his neck. Castiel just pulled on his arm nodding. Dean pulled back hesitantly and let the angel stand on shaky legs as if he were a newborn before Castiel started walking away all by himself. Dean followed so when the angel needed help he would be there. It took three minutes to reach the pond, and when they did Castiel waded in. Dean waded in after him right behind the angel.

The water was cool and refreshing, prefect for an angel in heat.

When the water was up to Castiel's collar bone only then did he stop going deeper. Castiel looked much better as the cool water incased his body. His eyes looked brighter and more aware, and his skin not as drained.

The angel grabbed his hand under water pulling him flush against his chest. Dean was a little surprised before he just smiled leaning in to touch noses with the angel. Castiel tilted his head back exposing his long pale throat, ready for kissing. Dean excepted the invitation gladly. Starting soft on the angels Adam's apple and reaching his wet hands out of the water to feel on either side of the angels neck.

Angels had the softest necks above all creatures. The skin was the smoothest. The flesh was the most delicate. Everything about an angels neck was perfect.

Dean concentrated as he pressed gently, feeling the angels breath stutter as he touched the windpipe concealed within the perfect delicate flesh. Castiel didn't struggle or freak, just let Dean take his breath from him, showing absolute and complete trust. When Dean let up on his grasp the panting was hard and earnest, and Castiel looked back up. Dean connected their foreheads gently just looking at the angel.

"You would let me kill you wouldn't you?" Dean said gently. Castiel didn't answer just looked at him with those soul seeking eyes.

Castiel intertwined their legs, maneuvering his body under water so that Deans dick rubbed up under his womb.

Dean tried to pull way but Castiel's wings were wrapped around his back, feeling like a silky blanket keeping him connected to the angel.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's torso, pulling him even closer.

"Cas no, you'll just feel teased..." Dean breathed kissing the angels temple.

Castiel just shook his head as he pushed down on the Deans dick. Once Dean bottomed out the angel didn't move. Just floated still like that on Deans dick as his womb closed around it, trying to feel a knot. Dean just sighed happily burying his face under the angels chin.

The angels hands ran smoothly up and down his back like he would do to him when he was a baby. Dean just smiled closeing his eyes.

Suddenly the angels ears perked and he looked away from Dean to the outer edges of the pond. Dean opened his eyes and followed his line of view, his eyes widening when he saw a human on a large black coated kind of animal which looked very much like the wild horses that roamed by once in a while, so Dean figured it was a horse, looking at them with calculating eyes.

Castiel hissed weakly, only loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean didn't dare move. This human didn't look friendly. And he was practically stuck to the angel at the moment.

When Dean looked around he saw more humans surrounding the edges of the pond, all raising long knives directed at them, as if waiting to attack.

Suddenly Castiels womb loosened and pulled off of him, he jumped out of the water, his wings dragging water with them, as he leapt on a rock. Cas was delirious and weak because he was in heat at the moment. There was no way he could fight these humans off by himself.

When Dean studied the humans more closely he recognized two.

Bobby and the man who stabbed him a couple of days ago. Gordon.

"God. Aren't you beautiful." The man on the large black horse said looking at Castiel. Dean didn't know what to do. They were completely surrounded.

"Is there two of them?" A human in armor asked to the side.

"No. Other one's human." Bobby said looking irritated.

Castiel hissed at that, loudly, raising his wet wings, shaking the water off when he flapped them. It was useless though since they would still be too damp to fly.

Dean just froze, not knowing what to do. Why did these humans keep insinuating he was human?

Deans eyes widened when Castiel flapped his wings in anger.

* * *

Finally some humans he could finally have the chance to exterminate. He knew there were quite a few, eight to be exact, but he had been waiting for this moment ever since they came into his forest.

The human on the black horse smiled at him dangerously.

"Nobody touch her! She's mine!" The man bellowed in a strong voice. Castiel just welded his wings up, making himself appear larger. He knew his wing span was huge, even for an alpha it would be considered large, so that should show this human he wasn't going down without a fight.

He puffed his chest out proudly, his breast filled with milk still, but that just made it seem more busted and strong in a way even know it was delicate flesh there.

The man just smiled.

Castiel connected his and Deans mind. He couldn't do it for long since he wanted to preserve his energy.

_"Dean_..." He said softly the his human. He felt Deans fear and panic touch his mind, but he didn't let it enter and fill him up.

"_Oh God Cas, what do I do?" Dean's_ mind was shrill and panicked. The human was still in the water, frozen and petrifyed with fear.

_"You will run as soon as you see you are able to escape_." Castiel said sharply.

_"No Cas, I won't leave you_." Deans voice was stone, not leaving room for argument.

_"Foolish child, you will leave when you are able. Do you understand_?" Castiel asked. Him and the man on the black steed were staring eachother down now. The man was smiling as if this were a game. Castiel would make sure he would be the first to die. This was not the Prince Dean had been talking about, else Dean would have said something. But this man obviously had control over the others. Get rid of him and they would scatter like common field mice.

"You are a gorgeous bird indeed." The man said pulling on the reins of his horse so it would step into the pond.

Castiel flinched feeling the holy water rot under the animals smoiled hooves. This pond was not made for animals. Just Dean and himself.

Suddenly he heard splashing and quickly glanced over his shoulder seeing three humans wade in grabbing Dean who had gone pale and was shaking. His reaction was instant.

The instinct to protect his child too strong to ignore.

He dove off the rock hitting the water going under and swimming. He grabbed two humans legs and pulled them down. He knew instantly just by the touch it wasn't Dean. To impure. He went to drag another human down away from Dean. Then he heard more activity in the water. When he reached for more legs something was wrapped around his neck and he was being pulled up.

He gasped and flailed his arms trying to get the thing choking him _off_.

The man that had been on the black horse was in the water now, wrestling with him. He kicked and flapped his wings and he was then struck in the head. His vision swam for a moment before he snapped his jaws towards the mans throat. Unfortunatly he wasn't quick enough. His heat slowing him down. The man hit him with some type of weapon in the head and his vision swarmed. He felt his head loll as his body felt to heavy to move, unable to support his body in the water any longer.

He felt himself being dragged ashore and then noticed multiple ropes being thrown across his body securing his limbs. Once he was pulled onto the sandy bank he was dropped ungracfully onto the sand exhausted and drained. That had taken all of his energy. His connection with Dean was severed now because he was to weak to hold it.

He felt like he was sufficating, his limbs movements slowing with his heart.

"Okay, get that off his neck, your choking him." He heard the man who had been on the black steed say.

His neck was unleashed from the pressure of a rope around it as someone cut it. His wings flailed, soaked with water as he lifted his head looking in every direction for Dean.

He squeaked out in distress and extreme anxiety when the human man handled him roughly onto his stomach, pinning his hands together at his lower back and securing them with more rope.

He heard a horse approaching him and squeaked and gave a chirp. When he was pulled up by his binded hands into a kneeling position he felt like he was going to be sick. His whole stomach was covered in wet sand and his breast were swollen and full again because he was no longer in the cool water, his heat getting the better of him. He ducked his head looking down as his breast rose and fell quickly as he panted.

He looked up with droopy eyes again turning his neck to look for Dean. At least four humans surrounded him now, throwing extra ropes onto him. His wings were suddenly being tied together behind his back and his vision went red with rage.

Bow he knelt on his knees slumping as the human drenched him with ropes. His breathing was fast and hard in panic. Where was Dean?

"John, I think it's hypovenalating." A man said to the side.

"She's fine. It's okay gorgeous." The man...John...the one who had been on the black horse, said kneeling infront or him.

"I have never seen an omega angel before." John said cupping his left breast, the one that held his hammering heart.

"So far I have not hunted anything as magnificent." John said smiling at Castiel who glared at him.

"An excellent catch your majesty." Another human commented.

Castiel just swallowed deeply as John rubbed his hand down to his lower stomach, holding it there.

"So this is the creature that holds all of those hell spawn that attacks my people." John said grimly. Castiel hissed at him reaching over to bite at the human but his neck was secured with a rope which was lassoed around it holding him back.

"Pretty on the outside. But vicious and bloodthirsty within. Just like the creatures you bare." John said cupping Castiel's breast.

Castiel just stared as John massaged his left teat.

"I've never got the pleasure of meeting one of your species of your sex before, since your alphas hide you well. It truly is a wonder that you are a mix of male and female." John said smiling.

Castiel just furrowed his brow, not responding to the human for he was not worthy to even be acknowledged.

"You know legend says that if you eat an omega angels heart...you live for eternity." John said smiling. Castiel shied away feeling his heart beat with in the breast that this human held in his hand. When the human squeezed it gently he felt his heart stutter and skip a beat, choking. Castiel's breath stuttered as he stared at the human infront of him.

John just smiled.

"You're a brave little thing aren't you? Do you know how easy it would be to just rip your heart out right here and now?" John asked seriously.

Castiel didn't reply just glancing away.

"No worries though, my plan is not to kill you." John said smiling wider. Castiel glanced back at the man confused.

"You get to be apart of my rare pet collecti-" John stopped when Castiel spat in his face.

The human just stared at him as he brought his finger up to his cheek whipping the spit off.

"I'd. Rather. Die." Castiel bit out between clenched teeth.

"So you do talk." The man said smirking.

Castiel just glared daggers at him.

"So, now that your talking answer me. Who's this?" John said standing up and walking past him. Castiel heard footsteps approach and turned his neck to look behind him.

His heart stopped when he saw Dean, pale with fright and cold, shaking as he was dropped onto his knees and John unsheathed a sword pressing it to his child's neck.


	21. Falling asleep

**Yay back from vacation early! Here's some updates! Num num num :) Enjoy and REVIEW ;D**

* * *

Castiel just stared at the human who had the tip of his sword touching Deans throat.

Castiel had been a soul reader from when he was born, as all young hatchlings were taught. He could read a soul if he truly tried.

He knew Deans soul like he knew his own name. Now he studied this humans soul...John...and his head felt like it had been smacked with a block of ice. His heart was pounding in his ears as he compared the two.

Johns soul was nothing like his Deans. But the genetic building of it was identical. Meaning only one thing. Somehow John and Dean shared the same heritage. And by how similar, and looking at Johns age only one conclusion came to mind.

John was Deans biological father. His beautiful witty sweet strong caring Dean was from this horrifyingly cruel awful mans bloodline.

"He doesn't have anything to do with this..." Castiel said not breaking his stare with John. John just smiled totally oblivious that he had his own sons throat at the edge of his own sword.

"What about you boy? Have anything to say? You don't look civilized but I'm sure you can talk as much as your angel friend over here." John said seriously.

Dean just stared at the man before speaking.

"Please, let us-"

Before Dean could finish Castiel used the last of his strength to make a five second connection with his human.

"DEAN, DON'T SAY ANYTHING." Castiel yelled through the link before the connection broke off and he kneeled over panting. Dean stopped talking and looked down at the ground obeying Castiel's order.

"Good, so you do talk." John smiled.

Dean just flinched when John pushed the tip of his sword further into Deans neck.

"What are you doing in the forest playing with an angel?" John asked raising his sword a bit so Deans chin raised up meeting the other humans eyes. Dean looked like he was about to answer with something sarcastic or witty but Castiel beat him to it.

"Don't answer that." Castiel said calmly not afraid of John. John just raised an eyebrow and looked back at Dean.

"Answer the question son. That's a command from your King." John said seriously. Dean just stayed silent his eyes drifting not knowing what to do, but obviously listening to his mother. Castiel was pleased that Dean listened to him.

Castiel knew that when John said son it wasn't in the literal sense, just an expression.

It was quite obvious that John had no clue the human at his feet was his son.

John just sighed not happy with Deans silence.

"Do you know who I am boy?" John asked lowering his sword and crouching down to face Dean. Dean just shook his head quickly looking nervous.

"I'm King John the 1." John said smiling at the title. Deans face was blank giving away nothing.

"I own all of this land from the forbidden sea to the red dawn hills. I control every one under this kingdom. And If I see fit I will have you executed." John said seriously. Dean just swallowed deeply. Castiel glared at John's back.

"My real question is why are you are listening to this angel." John said thoughtfully standing back up and walking over to Castiel.

When John pulled his head back by his hair, exposing his throat, Castiel could see Deans eyes widen with rage.

* * *

Dean just stared as the King walked over to Castiel. So this was Sam's father. The one who hunted angels. And now Cas was at his mercy. Great. Just peachy.

"In the books this breed of angel is called a white breasted caeruleo wing." John said smiling at Dean. Dean just glared as John reached down cupping the angels breast.

Dean could hear his angel growl deeply.

"Very rare breed. Only about five in the whole realm." John said thoughtfully.

John squeezed one of Cas's full breast making him squeak. Milk dripped out of the swollen teat onto the kings hand and John raised it to his mouth as he sniffed it.

Dean watched horrified.

John put a finger in his mouth tasting it.

"Of course, better then honey." The king said whipping the rest of the substance on a cloth that a human in armor gave him. Castiel was snarling now angrily. John reached down again and slapped the breast half heartedly causing Cas to cry out and struggle. The breast just jiggled as this happened, a red hand mark forming on the pale skin.

"YOU-" Dean wanted to call this human a bunch of blasphemous words, but before he could he was socked in the stomach, making his breath leave him.

John let go of the hold he had on the angels hair and stepped away. Castiel instantly reached his face down, straining his neck and licking at his breast as if he was on fire, to rid the skin of the humans disgusting scent where Johns hand had squeezed and slapped his flesh.

"Yea, it must burn like a fire to be touched by human hands." John remarked smiling.

The angel didn't pay any mind to him though, just licked his skin, covering it with saliva.

"God, you're a clean little thing." John smiled and then looked to the other humans.

"Let's move back to camp, we'll figure things out there." John said in a deep tone. All the humans nodded getting ready to move when John spoke directly to another human looking cheerful.

"On second thought, maybe I will have her killed. I can already imagine how gorgeous those wings will look above the fireplace." John said smiling.

Dean just couldn't help it anymore. He snapped. No one threatened his angel and lived, _no one_.

"YOU BASTARD! STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL YOU!." Dean yelled trying to get up but the humans next to him pushed on his shoulders making him kneel back down. He had finally lost it. His knuckles asked to punch something and he just wanted to kill them all for even being here, and for humiliating and dishonoring Cas like this, for talking about taking the one who he loved with all of his heart and killing him like he was a common stag.

Everyone just stared, including the King.

"I think the brood angel here has this kid under her spell." John said looking at the human next to him.

Dean just fumed.

"Sire?" Another man asked.

"Take this man to a tent and bring him a healer. I think he's greatly influenced by this creatures dark magic." John said waving his hand to motion at Castiel.

"And the angel sire?" Another man asked.

"Give her some medicine. I don't want any interruptions back to camp." John said seriously before mounting his horse and looking at the other humans. Dean cringed on the sound of that. The King was retorting to Cas as a female, and what the hell did they mean by medicine?

"Bobby, you'll be responsible for getting the angel back to camp. Just put it on the back of the horse, she should be fine after you feed her. I'll be there waiting and we'll go figure what's what from there.

"What if there's trouble?" Bobby asked.

"She doesn't have a mate, she would be pregnant, and he would be here protecting her. So I don't think we'll have any interruptions. Have the trees removed as soon as possible after we leave. Till then, I'll meet the rest of you back at camp." John said before clicking his tongue and galloping away.

Dean looked back at Castiel when his angel squeaked out in protest and struggled when a human tried holding his head still.

Another human was beside the angel holding his nose so he would open his mouth.

"STOP! HE CAN'T BREATH!" Dean screamed, only earning himself a backhand across the face.

Cas didn't last long, air to precious to be away from his delicate lungs. He gasped for air and the humans took that moment to poor a liquid out of a vial down his throat.

Dean watched with horror stricken eyes as the made the angel swallow the the liquid by pressing hard between his breast, right in the middle. Another human was still holding the angels face up, exposing his long neck.

Dean watched the angels throat constrict as he tried to stop but the reaction was to great. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, and when the humans let go Castiel was still swallowing as he looked down at the ground, his eyes dropped and exhausted. Castiel worked his throat, swallowing his saliva again and again trying to vomit. Suddenly the angel looked over at Dean and his eyes rolled back in his head, his body falling to the ground twitching before going limp.

"NO!" Dean found himself blood murder, screaming and struggling to get up as humans held him down.

"CAS! CASTIEL!" Dean screamed in agony, his heart falling out of his chest.

Another human with a red beard...the one called Bobby... the one that knew that this angel was his mother but hadn't said anything to the King, looked over at him sadly before walking to the limp angel and adjusting the body before picking it up and placing it over a horses back so that Cas was bent in the middle.

Dean just stared in horror as tears ran down his eyes. Bobby ran his hand down the back of Castiel's thigh before he walked over to the reigns of the horse and attached them to a second horses reigns before mounting the second horse.

Deans heart fell deeper into the pit of his stomach as they started trotting away.


	22. Connected

Castiel awoke surrounded by human scents. He flinched automatically before he could even completely open his eyes.

When he did he saw he was in a dark cave. No not a cave...a room? No that wasn't right either...a tent? Yes, he was inside one of the tents the humans had built in their construction zone.

It took a moment to completely wake up before he heard singing. He looked around but didn't see anyone in the tent with him. Lanterns lighted the tent dully with warm flame and Castiel would find it a calming place of it didn't smell so much like human.

Then the voices he started to recognize. The trees. His trees were singing, even after so much pain and suffering, because he was present.

He smiled to himself trying to get up but found his body not moving. He looked down trying to move his wings but they felt...different...lighter yet heavier.

When he looked at them his eyes widened in shock and fear.

The wings feathers were clipped pacifically so it would be impossible to catch the air on the tips. So he couldn't fly until the feathers grew back in.

No ropes or bonds or restraints touched his body, but his body felt heavy and labored.

Suddenly his eyes widened when he felt vomit come up his throat. He kneeled over throwing up his stomachs contents onto the floor.

He looked at the vomit with disgust, he never threw up before he never was ill enough to. He groaned when he smelt what it was. Seeds. Poppy seeds. John had ordered the other humans to give him disgusting poppy seeds. Poppy seeds did many things to angels. They were an angels nightmare.

It made their bodies not cooperate with their minds, and of course made the bones weak.

Castiel tried to stand but his legs were to wobbly and yielded under his weight. He sta there for a moment and looked up with wide eyes when someone entered the tent. He wasn't surprised to see it was John. Castiel disliked humans in general except Dean, but this one had a special spot in his heart where he absolutely hated the man.

"So. You call yourself Castiel." John said smiling as he grabbed a rope and walked over to him.

Castiel just stared with dropped eye lids trying to figure out how John knew.

"Your human friend said your name infront of my men..." John explained smiling.

Castiel closed his eyes sighing. Dean was probably so worried.

John stood in front of him now and manhandled him into lifting his head and tying the rope around his neck. The rope was alien and he could feel it already starting to chafe his fair skin. John let go of him, holding the other end of the rope as he sat down on a wooden chair.

Suddenly Castiel felt his body being dragged over the hard floor by the neck to the V in the humans legs. John pulled his face up onto his thigh where Castiel just let him, to exhausted and feeling defeated already. Castiel let his body go limb as he panted exhausted.

"You're not half as vicious as any other angel I've seen." John said running his hand roughly through his hair. Castiel just let him, sighing heavily thinking on how to get out of this situation.

"I promised myself I would kill any angel omega when I did get to finally meet one." John said to himself. When Castiel glanced up the man was just staring off into the distance as he carded his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"The race of monsters you omegas bare, your the reason there's so many angels in the world. Just horny little things. All you do is eat, fly and multiply." John said sadly.

Castiel just closed his eyes not wanting to hear this, especially from a human.

"I can tell your in heat right now. I've practically read everything there is to know about angels. How to hunt them, kill them. That's what you angels call it right? Heat? Like dogs..." John said. Castiel opened his eyes looking back up and seeing the King shaking his head.

"Problem is if I kill you, Mary's still not coming back. Dean isn't..." The King's voice was thick and he choked on tears as he closed his eyes and grasped Castiels skull kneeling over to burry his nose into the silky hair.

The King cried for a long time before he composed himself and looked back up.

"Why am I telling you this? Like you care. You're probably laughing at me as I make a fool of myself." John said angrily. Castiel just blinked up at the human.

"You're confessing your sins, or otherwise deepest thoughts." Castiel said calmly. His voice sounded shell shocked to his own ears.

John just furrowed his brow.

"We angels have that affect on the damned." Castiel said slowly.

This made John filter with rage.

"You think I'm damned? I'm not evil like you." He growled out through his teeth.

Castiel just looked up at the human sadly. Now he knew why every angel hated humans so much. They were so blind...so helpless, victim to their own hearts.

"No matter how many of my kind you kill, it will not bring your wife back from the grave. It will not make you any more powerful." Castiel said slowly.

"Shut up! You don't know anything." John growled pushing Castiel back onto the floor.

The King stood above him, putting a foot on his ribs causing Castiel to have trouble breathing.

"I know everything about you John Winchester." Castiel panted out.

"How?" John demanded angrily.

"You can lie to me but your soul can be read as easily as it can be corrupted." Castiel panted out weakly looking up at the King.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" John growled out furiously.

"You know I'm right. And that makes you afraid." Castiel noted reading the Kings soul.

The King just glared at him, but not striking his body which Castiel was thankful for.

A pregnant pause took place before Castiel spoke again.

"You're son is alive." Castiel said gently.

John's anger slowly vanished and confusion set in. His eyes growing wider and his skin turning a shade paler.

"What? What do you know about Sammy?" He asked, rage boiling deep within the route of the soul.

"I'm talking about the one that I found in my forest twenty three years ago. The one you believe perished in a fire with your wife. The one named Dean." Castiel said slowly, his vision cloudy from exhaustion.

Johns eyes just widened. Horrified.

"What? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" John yelled grabbing Castiel by the throat. Castiel just let him, not struggling or fighting. The King lifted him by his throat, only so the tips of Castiel's toes were touching the floor.

Castiel stayed silent until John dropped him back onto the floor, his knees hitting the wooden boards hard earning a cry from him.

John just watched him wither on the floor in pain.

Castiel curled in to himself making himself a lesser target, shaking. He told himself he wouldn't let himself fear this man. But fear was gripping his heart in that moment.

"You're lying." John said plainly.

Castiel just closed his eyes as tears covered them.

"I nursed him through infancy. If I die by your hand, the only thing you will accomplish is knowing that you killed the one who raised, fed, and cared for your child." Castiel said weakly.

It was quiet for a long time before John sat down again.

"This whole thing is bullshit but I want to see how convincing a lying worthless creature like you can be when trying to save their own life." John said roughly.

Castiel just breathed shuddering breaths as he tried to get his mind on track.

He peeked up at the King and John was sitting patiently.

"I found him in my forest barely alive..." Castiel continued quietly.

"He looked like he was abandoned so I decided not to return him to your kind." Castiel said, his voice sure with confidence.

"YOU'RE LYING!" John yelled getting up. The Kings frame quaking with anger.

"Angels don't lie. Only humans are capable of such a thing." Castiel breathed out, he felt like his heart was too heavy for his chest.

Castiel just breathed before he felt gentle hands on his back, right around his wing routes. The muscles tensed from being touched by this human.

"If I snap these. Do you know you would die instantly." John said gripping them harder and giving them a small shake to prove his point.

"What I tell you is true." Castiel said closing his eyes as tears leaked out. Was he really going to die here? He always imagined his departing being peaceful, maybe in a lake, or warm in his nest, not on the floor under the sharp hands of this human.

"The wings are connected to your soul. A direct connection to your grace. If these we're to be removed you soul would shatter as well as it breaking you spinal cord which will shut down your brain, so you wouldn't even be able to think as you bleed out." John said to himself.

Castiel flinched and he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"If what you you say is true..." John said rubbing Castiel's upper back with slow moving hands. Castiel was pulled up slowly so he could face the King.

"Did you kill her? Did you start the fire and kill my Mary?" John asked, his voice sounding wrecked. He stared him right in the eyes, the Kings eyes wet and sad and desperate for answers.

Castiel just breathed before he shook his head weakly.

"How do I know your not lying?" John asked seriously.

"I can't. Holy creatures such as myself can't lie." Casriel said trying to reason. Dean just looked down excepting this.

"The boy you were with by the pond." John said in realization.

"That was Dean..." John whispered.

Castiel just nodded.

"He fed off of you?." John said in wonderment moving his hand down to cup the round breast that were filled with milk.

Castiel tried to shy away, he didn't like this human touching such a vulnerable part of his body, but John held him still as he let his hands roam over the stretched pale skin. Soon he gave up. He was just too weak to fight any of this. The heat, poppy seeds and stress had driven him over exhaustion.

"He's my son. My eldest. A human. And you let him feed off of you?" John asked moving both of his hands to cup his left breast, the one that held his heart.

"I am not as cruel as you perceive me to be John Winchester." Castiel said looking away.

There was a moment of silence before Castiel spoke again.

"I'm not a cruel as you." Castiel whispered.

John just smirked.

"I kill your kind because you drew first blood. You took my Mary." John growled.

"And now I figure out you've kept Dean from me all of these years." John hissed angrily.

"You can have him if you leave my forest." Castiel said looking down.

John just looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Of course I'm taking him with me. But your forest his history angel." John said bitterly.

John made sure to jerk Castiel's face up to make eye contact.

"And so are you."

"Both of us call his name, you think he will come to you willingly?" Castiel asked raising his eyebrows.

Johns mouth was a firm line.

"He may need convincing but eventually..."

"It's a sin to lie infront of holy creatures you know." Castiel said staring into the Kings soul.

John just glared.

"Let us negotiate instead of fighting." Castiel said trying to reason.

John didn't look like he liked that but gave a curt nod.

"Fine. What are your terms?" John asked.

"You're son was born into two worlds. I want you to take Dean and leave my forest for as long as I live. If you do this I will not hold you in debt for my years of taking care of your child. We both know where Dean truly belongs." Castiel said seriously. Every word was like a dagger to his heart. Every single one. He didn't want Dean to go, he truly didn't. But Dean didn't belong here. He belonged with his own kind, with the humans.

Johns eyes just widened.

"You will leave with all of your men and not cut down one more tree in my forest." Castiel continued.

John just smiled widely.

"Sounds good." He said gruffly.

Castiel studied the humans face.

"Since you call yourself a King I will infer you are true to your word." Castiel said carefully.

John just smiled wider.

"Of course." He said nodding.

"You will not cut down one more tree within my forest and you will leave. Is this understood?" Castiel asked. John just nodded.

"You have my word." John said surely.

Castiel didn't believe him for a second.

"Your word is nothing to me King." Castiel growled softly. John just stared at him.

"I want it writing." Castiel said slowly.

John just smiled again.

"So you aren't a complete savage." He noted ruefully.

"If you cut down these trees I will die." Castiel admitted tilting his head.

He already had come very close to dying because half of the forest had been cut down, but if the whole forest was destroyed there was no doubt in his mind that he would probably take his own life if he didn't drop dead first.

John just furrowed his brow.

"I appreciate you saving Dean, but why should I care if you die?" John asked curiously.

Castiel just stared at the man.

"Because If I die..." Castiel said carefully.

The King just raised an eyebrow.

"You're son dies too."


	23. Words describing Birds

The smile disappeared off of the Kings face.

"What?" He asked blankly.

"I've shared my grace with him. We're connected in ways that even you cannot fathom to even begin to comprehend." Castiel said matter of factly.

"You did what?" Johns voice was quiet and threatening.

"He was dying. If I didn't do it he wouldn't be alive." Castiel replied cooly.

John just thought this over.

"Your lying, angels don't save people..." John started but Castiel just shook his head.

"You don't believe me because you are blinded by hate Great King, and that will be your downfall." Castiel said sincerely.

John just rubbed his salt and peppered stubble.

"A part of my soul rests within your sons chest. If I die, that part of me will die also. Dean will perish instantly." Castiel said sadly.

"Fine. You can keep you damned forest. I and no other in my kingdom will come here again." John said seriously. Castiel could tell he wasn't lying. The King got up an got a ink well and a piece of parchment and sat down at his desk.

"Come here angel." John said not looking at him.

Castiel stood shakily and took the rope off of his neck and walked over to him.

John waited for him to get there before he reached for Castiels wing and plucked a long black feather off of him. Castiel gasped taking a step back with wide eyes and in pain.

"You'll get over it." John said roughly as he dipped the edge of the quill into the black ink and began writing.

Castiel watched the King write in curvy cursive, reading as he went.

_I King John the 1 of the fifth kingdom declare that the angel Castiel, an omega white breasted caeruleo wing, has full immunity to being hunted as sport, or any type of hunting in general. Any one who practices or breaks this declaration will answer to severe consequences by the hand of God and myself. This forest next to the town of Vanecope, I hereby declare as property of this particular angel. If any party decides to harm it in any way, the consequences will be just as severe as hunting the angel within it. I purpose this as a reward and trade for caring for my eldest son and heir Prince Dean the 1st who will be returned to the Kingdom of Winchester..._

The declaration went on and on until the King finally signed it and handed it to Castiel in an envelope with the royal seal, which was made by a red candles wax that John dripped in the middle and pressed his ring to it .

Castiel took it gingerly not believing his forest was finally he was finally free of threat.

"Don't lose it, you're only getting one." John grumbled out.

John stood up looking down at the angel since he was three inches taller then him.

"Satisfied?" The King asked not looking that happy.

Castiel's reply was instant.

"No." Castiel said looking into the Kings eyes.

"If you just take Dean he won't understand. He doesn't know...he's human." Castiel said carefully.

Johns face was just blank.

"Let me spend the night with him, explain things. And then you can take him tomorrow morning." Castiel said gently trying to reason.

"I'm still not completely sure this boy is who your saying he is angel." John said gruffly.

"How many times do I have to repeat this to you human? I do not lie. It foes against my very being. You think I like admitting Dean is your son? I don't, it makes me disgusted to my very core just thinking about it but it's the truth. So you should hurry past this doubting stage and except it." Castiel growled, the words tumbling off his tongue in bunches because he was so angry.

"You're not fooling anyone. All you care about is your forest angel. If you really wanted to stay with Dean, you wouldn't have told me he was my son." John said simply.

"You think I told you because I didn't want him? I would give anything to keep him, but It's not in my nature to keep a child away from its blood parent." Castiel said looking away.

"Yes and you were right to do so. Dean belongs to me. Not here with you." John said bitterly.

"He's more my child then he will ever be yours." Castiel hissed glaring at him.

The King just glared back.

"I need to talk to him so he doesn't think he's being abandoned." Castiel repeated.

"I'll go with you." John said insistently.

"No. He will just see you as the one who hurt me. I need to be alone with him." Castiel said plainly.

John just shook his head.

"How do I know you won't murder him? It's already dusk and he's probably sleeping..." John said roughly.

"Dean is more precious to me then my forest and my own life combined. Just because I know now that he is the son of a cruel tyrant doesn't decrease my love for him." Castiel said bitterly.

John just stared at him.

"Give me tonight to spend with Dean, so I can explain things. Then I assure you he will go willingly." Castiel said quietly.

"Fine. But we leave tomorrow morning, whether he likes it or not." John said and with that he jerked his neck motioning for Castiel to follow him as he exited the tent.


	24. Love until we bleed

John led him to a smaller tent and entered. The lanterns were on and there were at least four humans from the smell of it.

Castiel walked into the tent and his eyes widened when he saw Dean crying with his face in his hands. A tall human stood next to him with a hand on his back. The human...Bobby was talking to another human.

Castiel looked at John who just sighed deeply looking at Dean.

"Bobby... Ash please leave." John commanded.

Dean looked up with watery red rings around his eyes and his eyes widened when he saw Castiel. The tall human stood shifting his weight.

The humans...Ash and Bobby just nodded and walked to the exit and left without question.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." John said looking at the tall human.

So this was the Sam. The Sam Dean had been talking about. Prince Sam. Johns youngest son...Deans brother.

Sam was very hesitant though.

"Father...what's going on?" Sam asked quietly.

"Me and the angel have an agreement. Come with me Sam." John said to Sam before exiting the tent.

Sam just looked at Dean hesitantly then Castiel giving a gentle smile and nodding before he sighed and exited the tent. Castiel just stared at his Dean for a moment taking in how upset he looked.

Dean just sniffled looking at Castiel with wide sad eyes.

"Cas..?" Dean whispered.

Castiel stood still, his wings fluffing up in happiness. Castiel walked over to where Dean was sitting and leaned down to connect his mouth to his humans. Dean moaned into the kiss, his eyes leaking tears as he dropped to the floor pulling Castiel down with him.

Castiel disconnected the kiss and kissed Deans forehead.

"I thought they killed you Cas..." Dean whispered, his voice wrecked with pain.

"I'm here." Castiel shushed pulling the humans face into the crook of his neck.

Dean just cried harder reaching his hand up to put his hand across Castiel's left breast, where his heart beated.

"I've never been so terrified in my whole life..." Dean sobbed out quietly. Castiel just smiled and kissed the humans temple.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes Dean. Because all there is to fear...is fear its self." Castiel whispered kissing the humans cheek.

Castiel just held the human until he calmed. He would explain things but he wanted to bond with the human one last time before he never saw him again.

"Dean. I love you, you know that right?" Castiel asked pulling the human away to look at his face.

Dean gave a shaky nod whipping the tears out of his eyes.

Castiel just smiled reaching down to cup Dean who was hot in his hand.

"Ca-Cas, what are you doing?" Dean stuttered with wide eyes pushing him away.

"I want this Dean." Castiel said gently.

Dean just looked afraid and confused.

"Cas, we don't do this during your heats..." Dean whispered as if Castiel forgot.

"I want this Dean." Castiel repeated.

Dean just looked concerned.

"You're sure?" He asked quietly.

Castiel just nodded smiling sadly.

Dean just looked hesitant before Castiel took charge and pushed Deans shoulders so that the human was on his back on the floor. Castiel straddled over Deans hips and leaned down to press soft gentle kisses at the base of the humans chest.

"Cas, I'm not sure about this..." Dean said moving his hands up and rubbing soothing circles across his hip bones.

It felt nice. Castiel purred into the humans neck and pressed his cheek flat against the humans collar bone rubbing it there.

He felt his wings start to flap in excitement.

"Shhhh, Cas calm down." Dean said kissing his head.

Castiel felt his chest moving up and down quickly as he breathed hard. He didn't know why, but he couldn't control his excitement. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. It was being in heat that was causing the anxiety and excitement he guessed.

"Cas, if you don't relax we're not doing this." Dean said reaching his hand up to run it through his hair and held it there cupping his skull and holding it firmly to his chest.

Castiel slowed his flapping slowly and then pulled up. Dean was staring at his full breast now and then glanced up at Castiels eyes before looking back down at the breast. Dean reached up and cupped his chests burden in his hands studying them and weighing how full they were.

"Geez Cas your hearts beating like a rabbit..." Dean noted worriedly.

"I'm fine Dean." Castiel breathed shifting his hips and seating himself on Deans lower belly so that Dean was pressing at his entrance.

"No Cas, not until you calm down." Dean said running his hands down his sides and then running them up his torso and in between his breast.

Castiel just connected his and Deans lips to show him he was perfectly calm. The kiss was sweet and gentle as Dean smiled halfway through it.

Castiel loved the way Dean smelled like the forest and how it smelled after it rained. He loved it. He loved how Dean moved his hands up his back until it reached the wing routes.

Dean pulled away from the kiss breathing hard.

"Don't you want to?" Castiel asked smiling.

"Of course I do, it's just your moving so fast." Dean breathed out onto his lips.

"And frankly your scaring me. We've never done this during your heat." Dean said sincerely.

Castiel just kissed Deans cheek.

"You're afraid this isn't really me and this is just my heat talking." Castiel smiled. Dean nodded slowly.

Castiel considered this. He knew the difference between just blunt lust and love. This right here at the moment was love. This was Castiel's goodbye. Dean was finally leaving the nest.

Castiel started to sink down onto Dean and the human gasped trying to get up. Castiel knew how scorching hot it must be inside him, that's why it was called a heat. That was partly the reason why Castiel never had intercourse with Dean while he was in a heat. The heat was there to help an alpha relax and release themselves so the womb could absorb the seed, securing and heightening the chance of pregnancy.

Castiel gently held the human down, pinning him to the floor.

"Don't move Dean..." Castiel gasped out in pleasure. Dean just looked at him in pain.

"Cas, it hurts..." He panted out. Castiel kept sinking down further onto Dean and he kissed the humans neck.

"I know love, the pain won't last long." He mumbled as he pressed kisses under the humans chin. Once Dean was buried totally inside him, the human threw his head back, his eyes black and dilated with pleasure now.

Castiel smiled pleased and started moving up and down on Dean slowly.

"Oh Cas..." Dean moaned out closing his eyes and panting as Castiel picked up his pace.

"Dean..." Casriel said smiling and leaned down to press their foreheads together.

When Dean started pushing up, thrusting into him earnestly Castiel felt pride that Dean was helping him out.

"I love you so much." Castiel panted out. Dean was a large size for a human, but Castiel knew he wouldn't be satisfied. He needed a knot, but he could at least work with what Dean had.

"I know." Dean breathed out of breath as he worked his lower body. Sweat was already forming on the humans brow. Suddenly Castiel was flipped onto his back, his wings spreading at his sides, and Dean as on top of him.

* * *

Dean threw the angels legs over his shoulders and pressed kisses all over Castiel's full breast.

"So beautiful." Dean muttered into the flesh. He felt a deep humming purr come from the angels chest from the complement and smiled.

Dean thrust into the heat with all of his force behind it, only feeling pleasure course through his veins now. He was so close, on the edge, but not quite getting there. He growled in frustration and pushed harder into the angel, desperate for release.

He looked down and saw Castiel was looking up at him with half hooded eyes, filled with love, lust and devotion. Dean snapped his hips with all go his energy.

A few minutes later of stolen kisses and deep desparate thrust, Dean threw his head back as he saw fireworks of white explode behind his closed eye lids. He came harder then he had in his entire life. Castiel reached up pulling him to his chest, laying flush against him. The angel wrapped his arms around his back holding him as he rode out his orgasm. Dean gave small thrust every couple of seconds out of pure instinct. Cas was purring like a maniac now.

After that Dean could feel the angels womb grip around him, holding him still as it milked the orgasm from him. Dean felt his heart pounding like a birds. He panted, full of sweat now, as he snuggled into the angels plush chest.

Castiel just hummed contently along with purrs and little bird chirping and cooing sounds of happiness.

They laid there for a couple of minutes until a thought occurred to Dean.

What if someone walked in on them? And what was going to happen to them after this?

"Cas, what if someone sees us. Someone could walk in..." He said softly now, the thought should have occured to him earlier but he was just so happy to see his angel. He tryied to pull out stopping when Castiel gave a small cry of pain. Dean stopped instantly looking down at the angel with wide eyes.

Castiel looked up at him with wide watery blue eyes. His breathing picked up in shocked pain.

"Sorry Cas, I'm sorry don't cry." Dean said leaning over and kissing the angels cheeks.

Castiel calmed, his chest not moving up and down viciously any more.

"Cas, what are we gonna do? The humans want to take you away..." Dean said suddenly panicking, the lust leaving his mind and filling it with anxiety. He sat up looking at the angel in a serious manner. The angel didn't meet his eyes,just stared off to the side.

Cas just wrapped his arms around his back pulling him back down. Deans cheek was on the angels breast, and he could feel his head rise and fall with every breath the angels lungs brought in.

"Dean...I need to tell you something." Castiel said gently. The voice he used was different. Dean hadn't heard it in years, ever since he was a child.

"What is it Cas?" Dean said looking up but not seeing the angels eyes, just the underside of his jaw.

The silence was not normal. Not normal at all. And it awakened a deep fright in Dean that he didn't even know he had.

"Cas?" He asked again unsure.

"What are you Dean?" Castiel asked slowly. Dean could feel Castiel starting to loosen around him, which was disappointing and relieving at the same time.

Dean thought about that question for a while.

"I'm yours." He said smiling.

Dean didn't have to see the angels face to know he was smiling too.

"Yes, you are mine. But besides that." Castiel asked, his shock waved deep voice causing his whole chest to rumble and vibrate.

Dean just shook his head totally clueless.

"If I'm an angel Dean, and a tree's a tree and a rabbits a rabbit...what are you?" Castiel asked.

* * *

Castiel watched as Dean froze up and tensed on his chest. He moved his hand down to cup Deans head.

"It's okay Dean. Say what you're suspecting." Castiel soothed gently. He felt Dean pull away, pulling out of him with a wet plop and backing off. Castiel felt his womb close up, making sure that it kept Deans seed within and didn't let any seep out.

Castiel sat up, supporting himself on his elbows. Dean was staring at him as if he just admitted he was an alien from a different universe.

"Dean?" Castiel asked gently.

"I'm not..." Dean said but trailed off looking like he was going to cry.

"Dean..." Castiel tried again sitting up and criss crossing his legs.

"No Cas, no." Dean stressed shaking his head.

"Dean...it's okay." Castiel assured softly.

"Everyone's been saying...am I...I'm?" Dean looked away with tears in his eyes.

If Dean was upset over this he was going to flip at the next part.

"John is your father. Sam's your brother." Castiel said. The words rubbiling out over his tongue like a bad taste.

At first Dean just stared at him in shock before just swallowing deeply.

"Oh God." Dean broke down putting his face in his hands and leaning over crying.

"Dean, don't be upset." Castiel tried to comfort as he got up and wrapped his arms around the human he loved so much, burying his nose into Deans soft hair.

"Oh God I'm a monster..." Dean sobbed out, his voice wrecked.

Tears started leaking out of his eyes too. Seeing someone he loved with all of his soul break like this.

"Dean your not a monster..." Castiel assured gently.

"Don't say that." Dean growled pulling away from him.

Castiel felt like he had just been slapped in the face. His arms felt empty not having them full of his human.

"Dean..."

"Everything you've told me...how humans were evil and how they were freaks and flawed and..." Dean trailed off shaking his head.

"Dean, I wasn't talking about you when I said that..." Castiel said irritated that Dean thought this of him.

"Do you even love me?" Dean whispered with a thick voice.

Anger grasped his heart at this.

"Do I eve- Dean do you really think I would feed you from my breast, or give half of my grace, or spend every waking hour worrying about you if I didn't love you?" He asked angrily.

Dean just stared at his hands.

"And your telling me I'm that bastards kid?" Dean asked looking up again with horror stricken eyes like the world was ending. And frankly, it probably was.

Castiel just looked at his child sympathetically.

"No Dean. I will always be your mother and father. Just because this man is your bloodline doesn't change that." Castiel said slowly making sure Dean understood the difference.

"Why are you telling me this? There must be a reason." Dean accused.

Castiel just looked at him and sighed deeply.

"Because you belong with your own kind Dean...your going back with the other humans and you'll live a long happy life where you'll be treated properly, you'll find someone and have babies, and rule over them and..."

"You're sending me away?" Dean asked. The betrayal in his voice was enough to make Castiel cringe.

"No Dean, that's not what I said. Stop twisting my words. I'm not sending you away." Castiel said irritated.

"I'm letting you go back with your own kind, as your suppose to be. You should be happy about this..." Castiel said confused.

"Stop Cas. Just Stop." Dean choked out whipping his eyes. Castiel obeyed the request and silenced himself.

Dean looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Who are you trying to convince by saying that huh? Me or yourself?"


	25. A change of events

"Dean..." Castiel spoke softly.

"What happens to you huh? Where do you fit in all of this?" Dean asked seriously.

"Me and John have a deal. You get to go where you belong this he will leave the forest and I alone." Castiel said gently.

Dean just stared at him.

"You...you traded me?" Dean asked standing up angrily.

"NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Castiel shouted getting up off the floor to face the human.

"Bull! You traded me for the damn forest and yourself so the humans wouldn't kill you." Dean bit out not meeting his eyes.

"NO! DEAN! THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Castiel cried out desperately.

"It was a win win situation. You'll finally be with other like you, who can understand you better then I ever will..." Castiel said quietly. Dean didn't understand Castiel was just looking out for his humans best interest.

"You don't want me anymore..." Dean said in a depressed voice.

"You aren't mine to keep!" Castiel cried with tears in his eyes.

"Yea? Cause I partially remember you saying I was yours Cas. All yours. What's changed?" Dean asked full of rage.

"Your real family is here..." Castiel growled out.

"You are my real family!" Dean cried out.

"No Dean. I'm not..." Castiel said truthfully. Dean and himself did not share a bloodline.

"So what? Sex was your goodbye gift?" Dean laughed out bitterly.

Castiel decided not to answer that. He just wanted to feel Dean. Feel Dean one final time for closure.

"You know what Cas fine! I'll go with them if that makes you so happy to be rid of me." Dean said taking a step towards the tent flap.

Castiel wanted to tell Dean differently but Dean needed to leave, he belonged with his own kind, in his own world. Not this world of magic and danger. And if it took Dean to hate him, so be it.

Castiel just stood there staring at the ground.

He could feel Deans eyes on him. The weight weighing heavily on his heart.

"Bye Cas." He said. When Castiel looked back up. Dean was gone.

* * *

He watched from a high branch on a near by tree, but not to close to the construction site as the humans took down the tents and equipment and packed up. He felt like he was already missing a huge part of his soul not knowing if Dean hated him or not.

The humans were gone by sunset the next day. Taking his Dean with him. Castiel didn't cry. He didn't think he could due to the shock of how he had just let Dean leave things of like he did.

The animals were already prancing and flying and hopping around him happiness. The trees started growing rapidly with overjoy that the humans were gone, taking the death and poison they brought with them.

The first week went back to normal. Before everything with Dean had gone down. Before Castiel had found the little human in the forest all those years ago. It felt alien at first. Checking the forest, even know he knew it really didn't need checking.

He kept the document the King wrote him deep in his nest, safe from wind, rain and anything else threatening to destroy it.

It was only exactly one week after Dean was gone, as he was lying alone in his nest that he broke down. His Dean was his prime jewel. And he had given him to the humans. How could he be so foolish? So selfish? So blind? But there was nothing he could do now. The forest was happy. Dean was gone. And Castiel laid in his nest wondering if this was what dying felt like.

* * *

Only a month passed that he knew suddenly something was wrong. His heat hasn't come yet, and he couldn't feel it coming either.

It made him extremely nervous. If he wasn't going into heat, something was very, very wrong with him. He had never missed or been late on his heat in his whole life and it was very unexpected.

He walked around his forest aimlessly, waiting for the heat that never came. Only when he started throwing up in the morning did he know why.

But was it possible? Cross interbreeding species had began in the old world. Such as a bird and a man making his species. Angels. But what did you get when you threw a human and an angel together. It frightened Castiel beyond belief.

He had never heard of an angel getting pregnant by a human, but according to the old world, it was perfectly possible. Was it possible that he was carrying Deans child? The thought comforted and hurt him at the same time.


	26. Dead or Alive

**Castiel is nine months pregnant here! Angels carry their offspring for ten months.**

* * *

**Eight Months Later:**

* * *

Castiel was sitting in his nest humming contently as he chewed on his eleventh pear today. He bit into the tough skin, purring happily as he worked his teeth to munch up the contents in his mouth before swallowing. He was already over his full limit, his stomach was so huge that it would be impossible to fly with. He was stuffed to the brink already but he had to store extra fat for the winter.

A cold breeze whipped over his bare back and he raised his wings to wrap them around himself. his feathers had grown back ever since the humans had clipped them, they were thick soft and heavy now, ready for winter. A second layer of tough feathers covering his wings to make sure he would stay warm. Eating and sleeping had become his main concerns now that he was pregnant.

He took eating a serious matter, and made sure to collect surpluses of it every day. Now though, he couldn't get down from his nest because his tummy was so fat and round. He got onto his hands and knees and started burying himself into the soft material. He laid down on his side, the large burden that was now his belly was supported by the feathers, mulch, and other soft materials of the nest. He reached over and started munching on some leaves, to help him digest the food. After he ate some leaves, he reached down and licked at his full breast, tiny droplets of milk coming out of the teats since they started to relax.

He was grateful that the forest hadn't had any problems with humans since he was pregnant. Now he felt safe enough to not check the forest thrice a day.

Only three minutes later he was hungry again. He looked over to his food pile and groaned seeing it was so very small. Only two peaches left. Maybe of he ate more leaves that would fill him...

His stomach made noises in protest at the thought.

"Okay, okay..." Castiel smiled gently talking to his unborn child as he gingerly got up onto his hands and knees.

He got up onto shaky legs with the help of a tree branch. He climbed out of the nest carefully, the wood creaking under his weight. He made his way down the tree slowly, almost falling too many times for comfort. When his feet finally hit the frost filled forest floor he smiled to himself in accomplishment.

He wrapped his wings around him for warmth as he waddled through the forest, scanning the trees for any left over fruits from late fall. He walked for a long time, but there just didn't seem to be any food. When he stumbled across a pumpkin though he almost cried in relief and envy.

Pumpkins were rare in his forest so he felt pride in himself for finding one. He walked over to the round orange squash, kneeling down and started cracking it open with a sharp rock that was beside it. When it finally split open he reached his hand through the narrow opening and took out pumpkin seeds and raw pulp instantly putting them into his mouth. Suddenly something swung around his neck and he was pulled back onto his back hard. His wings flapped in confusion and fright, not sure exactly what just happened. He looked up and saw two humans standing over him, one crouching down to start trying a knotted noose around his neck.

"No, wait!" He cried out trying to squiggle out from under the humans but the other one bent down to hold him still as the other human finished up trying a knot around his neck, not tight but secure.

Before Castiel could tell them that he was protected under their King, he was suddenly being sat up and and he saw another shorter human driving a horse carriage with a cage connected to the back. He shook his head not believing this. This was not how his winter was suppose to go.

"Crowley, bought time." One human smiled.

The man riding the carriage hopped off and smiled at the other humans.

"Bloody hell, we caught ourselves one big bird." Crowley said smiling.

"I know! I can't believe we found one this late in season!" Another human exclaimed.

Castiel flinched and ducked his head as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

"It's so plump. How perfect. More meat to serve more people." Crowley said nodding pleased.

Castiel's heart started pounding. He had heard that humans had started eating angel meat for health and special occasions, but he had no clue that the rumor was true.

"He will do nicely on the Kings table for the royal banquet." Crowley commented.

"Please, I have a deal with the King. I'm not to be harmed..." Castiel said, tears coming too his eyes.

"The bird talks." The other human said amazed.

"Yes, and lies apparently. King John hates angels darling, I don't think he would ever deal with one or rather talk with one for that matter." Crowley gave a crooked smile.

"Please! I can prove it! There's a letter in my nest..." Castiel trailed off when Crowley took out a knife and cut into an apple he pulled out of his pocket.

"We aren't going to let you run back to your nest so you can escape love. I know it's hard to except, but we caught you. You're practically already cooked and stuffed like a holiday turkey." Crowley said biting into a piece of the apple.

Castiel just stared at the human in shock and horror.

"Please! I'm with child!" Castiel cried out shaking because he was so petrified.

"The bigger the better darling." Crowley said smirking.

The other two humans grasped him up under the shoulders and picked him up, his feet dragging and brought him to the cage, Crowley opening the door so they could push him in. He dropped on his belly, his lower half hanging out of the cage as he tried to squirm from their grasp.

When one of the humans poked his back thigh with the sharp tip of a knife drawing a little blood, he knew it was game over. The threat was clear enough. He crawled in just wanting to be away from the humans and safe. Hay filled the carriage and he instantly got down laying in it, cold and afraid of what was going to happen to him now.

The three humans jumped in the frontal seat of the carriage and whipped the two horses connected to it. The horses started running instantly, taking a shallow path with not a lot of trees through the forest. Castiel cried in fear as he was taken further and further from the forest, he heard his forest screaming his name in pain, in horror. He just breathed hard, cuddling into the hay in a ball trying to ignore that he was as good as dead.


	27. Cold

When they pulled into a small town Castiel was exhausted and starving.

The carriage pulled in front of a human built structure called a tavern with a sign over the door that read:

_The Road House._

"We'll be back soon sweet heart, it's cold tonight so I'm just gonna throw this over you." He said as he threw a dark blanket over the cage, covering Castiel's view from the outside world.

Castiel heard them walk away. He waited a few minutes before he strained his eyes to look for a way to open the cage. It was already night time, and a dark blanket over the cage keeping the moonlight did not help. The air was frigid but the blanket kept the wind from whipping around his hairless body.

Angels weren't built to stay in the cold for long. He searched over the freezing metal bars, trying to find a way to open it. When he found the small door he had been pushed through he felt around it. There was a lock. Of course he didn't have the key though. He sighed giving up. This was pointless. He cuddled into the hay for warmth, his breath shallow because of the cold air. The noose rope around his neck was extremely bothering, chafing his skin.

He waited, waited and then waited some more. His body could feel the temperature dropping with every passing minute. He tried occupying himself by licking at his breast. Milk didn't come out though, it was to cold to relax and lactate.

His feathers seemed to provide absolutely no warmth what so ever up to the temperature. He started shaking when he just couldn't bare the cold anymore. What was taking those idiotic humans so long? Was this there way of killing him?

He started maneuvering the hay into a nest on basic instinct. When he used all the hay up and made a round circular structure, he crawled inside seating himself like a bird would over its eggs. He made sure not to lean to much weight on his belly, but he made sure to keep it under him as he laid on it gingerly, keeping it warm.

He had been so excited that he was finally haveing a baby. His first actual blood born hatchling. Just his and Deans. And now he was going to freeze to death, his unborn child along with him. Dean would never know what happened to him, never know he would have had a child with him, never know that Castiel really did love him with all of his heart.

As the cold started to finally seep in Castiel just let his eyes droop as the frigid air lulled him to go to sleep, death petting his hair like he was a long lost pet. Castiel shook himself awake. He knew the difference between hybernation and death. If he fell asleep, he wouldn't be waking up.

Castiel hummed to his child, trying to sooth the unborn baby. He wasn't going to die here. He refused to die here. It was not a fitful death. He should die another hundred years from now in his forest warm in his nest.

He shifted his weight getting up and crawling out of the nest, his belly swinging side to side. He knew if he sat for to long then he would freeze. He could already feel most of his limbs going numb. The blanket was dripping water now, not a lot but some. It must be raining outside. It didn't sound like rain though. Just deadly silence.

He laid down on his side, shutting his eyes for a while.

Castiel could accept dying. There was nothing wrong with Death. It was just apart of life. But Castiel knew he was suffering. He had to have been out here for hours.

He curled into a ball in the nest again, desperate for a scrap of warmth. He should be in his cave hibernating right now...with Dean.

Castiel just stared at his swollen belly and his ears perked when he heard voices outside the cage. He tried to blink but noticed he was to cold and stiff to move anything. The only signifying part that he was alive was the extreamly slow labored rise and fall of his soft chest.

His ears perked when the blanket was ripped off of the cage. Snow droplets fell onto his skin, blending in with it since he was already a deathly pale.

Suddenly he heard yelling and screaming and a lot of cursing. He closed his eyes feeling death start to take him. But a voice brought him back, with warm hands over his face. Suddenly warmness was covering his body and he buried his nose into the softness of cloth. It smelt so much like Dean. He purred weakly knowing that this was heaven.

* * *

Dean had just been leaving his favorite bar, The Road House, sober as ever and depressed. It had been nine months since he had seen Cas. He had a dream last night of kissing the angel and going to the pond.

No one knew he was the High Prince here. He wore a black cloak that easily hid his true identity. The only ones that he knew knew he was the Prince was the owner, Ellen Harvelle and the waitress, the owners daughter, Joanna Beth Harvelle, also known as Jo. Who was hot but just not Deans type. Bo one was. No one was Cas. And maybe the gambiling man that lived in the back named Ash knew too. He was cool though, not a loud mouth.

He was just going to leave when these three guys that looked like hunters two seats down started talking, whiskey loosening their tongues. They had been there for hours, all night since twighlight. It now was dawn, the sun just rising.

Dean had learned a lot about being human over the months. It was uncomfortable at first, cause Cas had told him not to do this and not to do that and these people said differently. Human weren't as bad as they were portrayed to be though. Dean learned that from experience. There was some good people. And there was some bad people.

Dean just ordered another round but didn't drink it, just eavesdropped on the hunters conversation.

"Itz aahh magnificents birdee, we c-caught it for duh Kings royal banquet..." The short man in the middle of the other two men said.

Dean eyebrows furrowed as he swirled a spoon around in his tankard. Didn't these men know that John didn't do that anymore? Ever since Dean had come back John had left the angels alone, now the traditional angel had become a traditional boar. Dean had locked himself for days in his room when his father told him that they ate angel meat on holidays and celebrations. All he had thought of was Cas that night. Thus the King decreed that they would be changing the traditions and instead of eating angel, they would eat a pig.

"Angel meat'z soooooo hard tuh find dese days..." The short man stated to Jo who came and refilled their tankards with a pitcher.

"We came up all the way from the second Kingdom just to hunt angel meat." Another man next to the short one stated.

These men obviously did not hear about the changed ways of the Kingdom. They weren't even from here. John had changed a lot to make him comfortable as possible. Even if that included getting rid of everything that mentioned slaying angels or anything that mentioned angels at all. The memories of Cas just hurt.

Dean thought about what these men were saying trying to make sense of it.

"Yea, she's huge. The best part is she has a lot of breast and she's big too." Another hunter to the short mans left started bragging. Fucking poachers and their egos.

Dean froze thinking about that. He took his hands off the bar and just started to get his gold coins out to pay Jo for he service. He didn't want to hear this. All these poachers were doing was embarrassing themselves. If they thought they were going to sell an angel to his father for the fiest, they had another thing coming.

"We caught her over by VaneCope, in an abandoned forest. The thing was fat and swollen ready to go into hibernation." The other man said smiling.

Dean dropped his gold coins and his tankard all over the floor.

The tavern went silent, all eyes were on him.

Dean couldn't breath. _VaneCope_. That was the village right next to Cas's forest. And no other angels lived next to Cas, the closest ones miles away.

Meaning one thing.

They were talking about _Cas_.

Dean was over to the men at the bar with his fist clenched around the short ones collar lifting him off the ground in seconds.

"WOAH, GET OFF OF ME OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!" The short man cried out. The other two men stepped forward towards Dean but the three royal guards that followed Dean every where for protection blocked their way.

"WHERE IS HE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled shaking the man.

"WHOZ?! YOUR CRAZY!" The short man yelled.

"THE ANGEL! WHERE'S THE ANGEL!" Dean yelled in his most demanding tone.

"Outsi-" The man was cut off when Dean dropped him and ran towards the door.

"Sire..." A guard tried to say but Dean just yelled: ARREST THEM and brushed past him exiting the tavern.

When he got outside the air was below freezing. A thick layer of snow covered the ground and the wind whipped around him. He scanned his eyes and saw a horse drawn carriage with a cover over the thing connected to it. He ran over and whipped the blanket off, tons of snow falling off of it and into the cage underneath.

Dean just stared blankly at the snowy colored figure curled into itself. The angel was curled in a ball in a hay made small nest, it's black wings curled around its self like a blanket, trying to keep the cold out. It's head was hidden under its limbs so Dean couldn't see for sure.

"GIVE ME THE KEYS!" Dean yelled at the men who the guards had now in custody.


	28. Standing tall or not at all

Castiel woke on something warm and soft. He smiled instantly as a reaction. Someone was rubbing his belly, stroking the soft flesh in small circles. Memories of the cold dark cage made him open his eyes. A female human was there stroking his stomach with one hand as she whipped down his chest with a warm wet cloth. Her eyes widened seeing him look at her and he could tell she was admiring his appearance. She was a small brunette with deep brown eyes. Young for a human, about Deans age.

He looked around and saw he was on a large silky pillow, about the size or a mattress, on the floor in front of a fire place with a blazing fire. He wasn't cold anymore, which amazed him. He thought he would never feel warmth again.

The brunette bit her lip putting the wet cloth back in a bucket full of soapy water. She stood up taking the bucket and walked away, leaving the room. Castiel strained his achy bones to get up, his stomach hanging off his abdomen and his flesh feeling sagged and abnormal. Like he had been thawed.

Castiel just ducked his head to start cleaning his belly. He stretched his neck down, starting to lick the burden. The flesh was whiter then usual now. The skin of his breast was like a milky white.

He stopped licking his tummy when he heard a voice say his name. Not his full name. And not just any voice.

"Cas..."

Castiel looked up to see Dean in the door way looking like a...human. Dean walking towards him looking relieved. Dean was not naked like him. He wore white and red robes, with golden and silver bracelets around his wrist. A golden chain necklace around his neck.

Dean was standing infront of him now, looking down at him.

Castiel lifted his head and stared in shock as Dean crouched down in front of him and cupped his face kissing his forhead and then pulling him into a gentle hug. Castiel felt Dean cover his temple with sloppy desperate kisses, and couldn't help the purr that thrummed from within his chest. Feeling worshipped like this never got old.

"Never again. I'll never leave you again." Dean mumbled pressing promising kisses all over his face and eye lids. Castiel snuggled his face deep into the side of Deans neck, seeking the warmth there. He could practically feel the love emanating from Deans soul, which just made him purr louder. Everything here was so welcoming. This had to be heaven...

Dean dragged his body across the pillow so that he was in the V of the humans legs since Dean was sitting on the pillow too.

Dean supported him up so he could pat his stomach.

"God you ate a lot this winter huh?" Dean said in wonderment.

Castiel stayed silent. How do you tell someone you've been carrying their child for nine months?

Castiel still wasn't sure where he was or if he was safe from being gutted and eaten.

"Cas?" Dean asked cupping his cheek.

Dean was acting like everything was perfectly normal, like he hadn't just almost frozen to death, like Dean had never left and joined the humans, that nothing had ever happened between them.

"Yes..." He whispered nodding.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and reached his hand up to cup Casriel's breast.

"You're a little heavy for winter...and you don't look like your in heat." Dean commented.

Castiel just glared, flapping his wings up and pulling away from the human to stand.

Dean stood too, following him. As Castiel expected, his legs couldn't support his weight. They bent under him, giving out but Dean caught him instantly and eased him down onto the pillow.

"You're okay, you're okay..." Dean muttered easing him like he was made of porcelain onto the pillow and grabbing a blanket from a wooden drawer. Dean crouched down wrapping the blanket over his wings that were curled into his sides, and shoulders.

"You're so heavy you can't even stand Cas? Seriously? Next winter ease up on the munchies." Dean scowled concerned.

Castiel just looked away.

Dean stood up again going and getting a water bucket near the door and placing it near the fire place to heat up. Suddenly Deans brother Sam came through the open doorway.

"Hey, I came as fast as I could..." He panted out of breath. Castiel just stared at the taller human.

"Heyuh Sammy." Dean said folding a blanket he picked up off the floor. Castiel stared at how human Dean acted now. The way he held himself and did human gestures.

"Ruby said he was awake..." Sam said looking at Castiel smiling.

Dean just smiled widely and Castiel ducked his head.

"Yea he is." Dean said proudly.

Sam just smiled.

"That's...that's great Dean." He said giving a genuine smile.

"But Sam is it normal that his whole front side is paler then usual?" Dean asked with a concerned voice looking over at his brother.

Castiel looked down with a furrowed brow. Dean was right, his belly was a snowy white, not pure white, but the palest shade he had ever seen living skin be before. His breast were a different shade too. The skin looked like it was covered in snow it was so pale. The teats were a light purple. They looked cold but when Castiel reached up and tapped at them they were perfectly warm, full of blood, flesh, and milk.

"How should I know?" Sam challenged smiling.

"Cause your a brainiac when it comes to angel and an obsessive angel stalker." Dean said grinning.

Sam gave an agape expression looking at Dean then Castiel and back.

"T-That is not true." He said seriously crossing his arms.

"Answer the question and quit being a bitch." Dean said smiling as he wrapped Castiel in another blanket. Castiel just stared at Sam interested in the answer.

"It's a perfectly normal and expected side effect when a white breasted caeruleo wing is fruitful that there breast and sometimes belly will turn a pale shade of white . That's where they get their name from." Sam recited matter of factly.

Castiel looked up at Sam with wide eyes then back at Dean. But Dean didn't seem to pick up what the word fruitful meant. All Dean did was smirk.

"Why are you such a nerd?" Dean asked tilting his head.

"Jerk." Sam smiled.

"Bitch." Dean replied smiling back.

Castiel just looked between them.

"Are you angry with eachother?" He asked seriously.

They both looked confused before Sam laughed and Dean chuckled.

"N-No...Cas you don't...never mind." Dean said smiling as he shook his head.

Sam was still smiling as he looked from Castiel back at Dean.

"Anyways, It shows in the final stages of-" Sam cut off suddenly in realization. His eyes widened.

Castiel quickly cut the Prince off, knowing exactly where Sams words were going.

"Does your father know I'm here?" He asked towards Sam. Sam looked at Castiel's belly with wide eyes. Now that Sam knew the truth, that Castiel mound wasn't just food stored for winter he bit his lip and glanced at Dean then back at Castiel.

"Yea Cas...he knows." Dean replied gently since Sam wouldn't.

"He said you could stay until you felt well enough to go back to the forest." Dean clarified and then looked back at Sam.

"You okay there Sammy?" Dean asked smiling.

Sam was just staring at Castiel now as Dean took a metal poker and poked the wood logs in the fire.

Sam mouthed something towards him silently but Castiel just furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. He didn't lip sink.

Sam pointed at Dean, who had his back to them as he tended to the fire, then at Castiel's full belly.

Castiel just stared at Sam. He knew what Sam was asking. He just didn't know if it was wise to answer. Sam just bit his lip and retreated towards the door after calling over to Dean.

"I'm going to go see of Ruby needs help in the pantry..." Sam said quickly retreating out the door. Dean turned around to say something but was just in time to see the door close.

"Well...I don't know what's gotten into him." Dean said smirking.

Castiel just turned towards Dean cocking his head sideways.

"I think you make him nervous." Dean said chuckling as he crawled back onto the pillow.

Castiel furrowed his brow.

"Why?" He asked confused.

* * *

Dean just smirked towards his angel. Cas looked comfortable sitting on the pillow, the fire light illuminating and creating shadows on his body. It was night time, so the fire was the only light in the room.

"Well you see Cas in the human world..." Dean said cupping the angels warm breast. Castiel didn't pull away or scream or get pissed off like a human women would. Dean had learned that the hard way.

"Not alot of humans feel completely comfortable naked." Dean explained slowly.

Castiel just looked down and then back up at him.

"I where the skin I was blessed to be created with Dean. I don't need to cover up like humans do because I am not ashamed of that fact." Castiel said slowly.

Dean just smiled, running his hands over Castiel's mound of flesh that made up his belly.

"If I didn't know you were going into hibernation I would have thought you were pregnant." Dean laughed looking at how big Castiel's belly was. He had seen Cas grow every winter full with food, but this took the cake. He looked like he swallowed a pumpkin.

Dean looked back up at his angel and his smile disappeared when Cas was looking down to the side, not meeting his eyes.

"Cas?" He asked a little concerned. Cas was shaking now. There was no way he was cold, this room was a million degrees.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked cupping the angels face.

Castiel just shook his head not looking him in the eyes.

"I'm...carrying..."

* * *

After a few seconds of silence, he looked up at Dean.

Dean was just giving him a blank stare.

He waited for Dean to say something. _Anything_.

But nothing came.

Dean just stared at his extended belly before excusing himself and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Out of all of the reactions Castiel had expected, he hadn't expected Dean to walk away.

* * *

Dean walked out of the room that held his love and leaned against the wall, his breathing hard.

His heart was shuddering inside his chest.

How could Cas do this? Was that why Cas had given him away? So he could go spread his legs for some alpha angel and get swollen with babies? Dean always knew Cas wanted kids, but the fact that he went and probably whored himself out, or worst, fell in love with somebody else was like a brand on his heart and soul.

He was so worried when he found Cas almost frozen to death in that cage. The Road House was just down the road from his fathers Castle. He brought Cas to the castle in his room, not giving a damn if John found out, and warmed him up, making sure he wasn't dying. His body was stiff with cold and a deathly pale.

Cas had been out for three days. It was the most terrifying three days of his life thinking Cas wasn't going to make it.

He had never seen the angel so ill looking. He had two doctors examine Cas when he was out. One said he was going to die, which caused Dean to break down and cry for hours while hugging the limb angels body to him, burying his face into its cold neck. And to have the doctor escorted from Castle grounds. The other said he should be fine once he got some rest and warmth. So that's what Dean did. Luckily it had worked. Now the angel was on a pillow near his fire place in his room telling him he was pregnant.

He felt tears trail down his cheeks.

His father was right. Angels were cruel. Very cruel indeed.


	29. The theory of Angels and Demons

Castiel tried to get up again to go after Dean, to explain, but his legs just wouldn't corporate. He flapped his wings in irritation. He hadn't realized what he had said until after he said it. He had inferred that Dean would think it was automatically his child. This was apparently not the case. He needed to explain that he was pregnant from Deans seed, not another's.

Amazingly on his third try he was able to stand up. He leaned against the wall for support and then after he got his footing he waddled out the door and looked around. The corridors were dark and Castiel didn't see Dean or anyone else. He waddled for only a couple of minutes until his skin was cool and he was exhausted. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up to see someone with a lantern in hand. His wings flapped in anxiety.

The man came closer to him and he stepped back on instinct, his heart pounding. The man stopped and smiled at him. His face was horrible. Burnt and scarred and rotting.

Castiel knew he was looking at a demon. Not just any demon either. It's eyes flashed a bright yellow, reflecting the lantern light. There was only one demon that Castiel knew that had yellow eyes.

"Azazel." Castiel growled taking another step back.

Azazel was an old demon. Castiel remembered the demon coming to his forest once. His mother had left him in their nest to go talk to him. He didn't trust the demon one bit. Demons were the mortal enemies of angels, they hunted hatchling, feasting on their tiny bones and helpless bodies and brought death and suffering other like an angel who brought the complete opposite. Demons were of the old world too, but they were far more weaker then any angel was. This demon in particular though was way more powerful then any other.

As angel got older with age, their natural physique got more stunning and beautiful. A demon though just got uglier and uglier. Their powers grew, but their appearance turned ghastly. They avoided attention though by masking themselves with a magical disguise that made them look perfectly normal, like any other human. But a pure holy creature like himself could easily see past the mask to the hideous routes. To the demons real face.

There weren't many these days. They were almost extinct. Angels weren't far off.

Azazel smiled widely at Castiel looking him up and down.

"My my blue eyes, look how grown up and swollen you are." Azazel commented.

Castiel pulled his wing around to cover his stomach from the yellow eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked bitterly.

Yellow eyes just shined with amusement.

"I live here. The question is, what are _you_ doing here." He asked smiling, his razor sharp teeth twinkling in the lantern light and his long forked tongue slipping out to lick his lips.

"I'm...I'm..." Castiel couldn't find his words as he felt the power radiating off the creature in front of him. He needed to get away from here. Away from the danger.

"I was there when Johnny boy went to your forest you know." Azazel said smiling. Castiel just stared at Azazel in shock.

"Everything I whisper in his ear he obeys, just like the dog he is." Azazel hissed.

Castiel was shocked. He had no clue John knew Azazel.

"All I had to do was lead him to think his precious wife was killed by one of you celestials and he was begging to kill every last one of you." Azazel said smiling even wider.

Castiel could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"You killed Mary?" Castiel whispered shell shocked.

The demon just nodded.

"Now you're kind is just like us. Hunted. Slaughtered. Going on the extinction list..." Azazel saw how Castiel took a shaky step back at that and smirked.

Castiel looked down in realization.

"If you killed Mary...you left Dean in my forest?" Castiel asked.

"All the other angels thought humans were peaceful allies, except you at the time. You were the only angel I knew who hated humans...after what happened to your father." Azazel said smiling.

Castiel hissed loudly.

"You thought I would kill Dean..?" Castiel asked disgusted by the very thought.

"Yes, I was very sure you would. Almost positive. And now the little prick is back screwing with my plans and your swelling with his spawn." The demon said distastefully.

"Why didn't you just kill him yourself?" Castiel asked hissing curiously.

"I wouldn't want to have that on my conscience now would I?" Azazel said grinning.

Castiel furrowed his brow.

"What about Sam?" He asked seriously.

"I was gonna kill Sammy too but there was no way I could without causing suspicions." Azazel said smiling.

"Now the kid had grown on me and besides, I need someone to take over the angel slaying crown after Johnny boy dies off." Azazel said.

Castiel fluffed up his wings growling.

"I have been prepping him. He knows about every kind, breed and the living habits of angels. Now all I have to do is put a crown on his head and tell him daddy had an accident..."

"Why didn't you convince John to kill me then? Back at the forest...?" Castiel asked, his heart pounding.

"No worries angel, your time will come. But your slaying will not be by this King." Azazel said stepping forward automatically causing Castiel to take a step back.

"Let's say you and Deano get in a fight. You rip his head off, John comes to the rescue, you rip his lungs out, Sam just happens to walk in while seeing this." Azazel said smiling.

"Johnny boy now dead makes Sam the new King of the hill. He picks up a sword and runs you through. Living the rest of his life hunting your kind happily off the face of the planet." Azazel said smiling again. Castiel took another step back.

"I won't hurt Dean." Castiel hissed out, not afraid.

"You don't have a choice." Azazel hissed.

"I'll tell the King the truth and you will be executed..." Castiel threatened.

"Really? He's going to believe you? Over me? Me? The loyal servant who's stuck by his side all of these years and you being the one that just broke his little boys heart." Azazel gave a knowing smile.

"How long have you been watching me?" Castiel hissed out nervously.

"As soon as you got into the castle." Azazel smiled.

"You won't win..." Castiel said shaking his head and glaring.

"We'll see." The demon smiled and walked around Castiel walking down the hall until finally he was out of sight.


	30. The event

Castiel had returned to the room he had woken up in...Deans room, hoping that his human would come back. He fell asleep from waiting.

* * *

The next day there was a knock on the door that woke Castiel up. Castiel noticed that he was on Deans bed instead of the pillow in front of the fire which had died down over night.

The door opened and the brunette wearing a white apron walked in slowly.

She held a tray of fruits and small finger foods and placed it at the foot of the bed, feeling around and smiled when she didn't drop it. Castiel moved sat up when he saw here eyes. They were dull. Unseeing. Blind.

"I think the King is looking for you my Prince." She said reaching her hand out. Castiel just stayed still as she touched his bare foot accidentally and she pulled back instantly looking confused.

"Dean?" She asked taking a step back.

Castiel stayed silent, not even breathing. He did not know this human, this there was no trust here.

He could already see the anxiety and fear spike her soul.

He got up off the bed, rustling the covers a little and she took another step back. More fear spiked her.

"You're defiantly not Dean." She chuckled nervously taking another step back.

"Castiel said nothing. Just stepped around her, the soft pads of his feet so silent that not even a blind women could hear him. When he got to the doorway he looked back. The women just stood still looking nervous.

Castiel proceeded out into the corridor. Light shined from huge windows lighting the hallway with a brilliant light. He walked down some stairs searching for Dean. Everyone he passed dropped what they had in their hands at the time and took a step back or to the side looking at him with wide eyes. Castiel just ignored them. He knew no one here meant him harm except Azazel. And that was who needed to find. And kill.

He was an angel on instinct now, half of him looking for the demon, the other half looking for Dean.

He finally found Dean talking to another human in the hall. Deans back was turned to him but he could tell it was him. The other human looked up with wide eyes.

Dean turned around his eyes widening when he saw him.

The other human just excused himself and walked away, not forgetting to how to Dean first.

Dean just crossed his arms and looked him up and down.

"What are you doing walking around?" He asked seriously.

Castiel raised his eyebrows at the tone Dean used.

"Looking for _you_." Castiel stressed the last word.

"Yea, looking for me. Well, you found me. Now what do you want?" Dean asked impatiently.

Castiel just glared at the humans ignorance.

"It's yours." Castiel said plainly not liking Deans attitude.

"What's mine?" Dean asked dumbly oblivious.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"My baby. It's yours too." Castiel said gently.

Dean looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened.

"What? But I thought...why did you tell me it wasn't?" Dean asked angrily.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Castiel bit out.

"You just infer things too quickly..." He said looking away.

Dean just stared at his full belly now with wide eyes.

"Y-You're sure?" He asked.

Castiel wanted to slap the human for his insolence.

"Of course I'm sure. Foolish human." Castiel said shaking his head.

"Wait, is that even possible?" Dean asked with a furrowed brow.

"Of course it's possible. We had intercourse." Castiel snapped angrily. Dean cringed looking around.

"Geez keep it down, no body talks about sex in public Cas." Dean said in a hushed tone.

Castiel crossed his arms over his full breast.

"I'm not nobody Dean. I'm an angel. And we need to discuss this." Castiel said.

"I don't know what to say. I didn't plan on knocking you up." Dean said staring at his belly.

"You think I wanted this?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

Dean just smirked.

"I remember you perusing me in heat Cas. Besides you always wanted kids..." Dean said dismissively and started walking away.

Castiel felt his eyes widen in their sockets.

"Dean! Where are you going?" He asked waddling after him.

"I have a meeting..." Dean said without looking at him. Castiel was shocked by this. Dean had defiantly changed.

"A meeting is more important then this?" Castiel asked angrily trying to catch up with Deans fast pace. Dean stopped and turned around.

"No Cas, I just don't know what you want me to say." Dean said tiredly.

"Say you're happy." Castiel growled now two inches away from the human.

"I am happy Cas...I'm friggin thrilled. It's just..." Dean trailed looking down.

"I don't know how it's gonna look..." Dean said quietly.

Realization occurred to Castiel in that moment.

"He'll look like us." Castiel growled.

"Because he's _ours_." Castiel took Dean by the chin and pulled his face up.

"It's a boy?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

Castiel nodded.

"Just one. And he's ours." Castiel whispered.

Dean just looked back down the full tummy.

"Cas, he can't stay here if he has...wings. He just won't be accepted..." Dean said sadly.

"And you think if he looks like a human he will be accepted in the forest?" Castiel asked curiously.

Dean's eyes deemed distant as he remembered his child hood in the forest. Castiel was his only friend.

Dean shook his head.

"Dean, if he does look human. I want him to live with you." Castiel said tilting his head.

Dean just looked at him with a blank stare.

"John won't like this." He whispered.

"He doesn't have to know you had sex with me. He doesn't have to know I was the one that gave birth to your son." Castiel said cupping the humans cheek.

Dean just nodded deep in thought.

Suddenly Castiel found himself wrapped in a gentle hug.

His throat let out a deep satisfied purr and he closed his eyes snuggling into Deans neck.

Castiel looked down at his belly. When Dean pulled away he looked down at his stomach.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Dean asked.

Castiel just looked up at him.

"We talk..." Castiel said smirking. Dean's eyes lit up in amazement. Dean reached over pressing his hands gently onto his fleshy stomach.

Castiel felt the little one inside him purr, causeing him to purr. Now he knew why he was purring so much lately when he was near Dean even know he didn't mean to.

"He knows you're his father and he loves when you're near me." Castiel said smiling widely.

Dean just smiled too.

Suddenly another human came out from the hall and called Dean's name. Dean just nodded towards them and looked at Castiel.

"I gotta go Cas, just go back to my room and get some rest, I should be there later today." Dean said gently.

Castiel just sighed. He wanted Dean with him right _now_.

"Bye." Dean pressed a quick kiss to his forehead then smiled.

"Love you."

"I love you too Dean." Castiel said smiling. Dean just smiled back.

"I know."

The human turned on his heal walking away and was gone in seconds down the corridor. Castiel stood in the large empty hall feeling lost. He looked around, hearing his stomach growl with hunger. He went down the stairs of the main hall exploring. The stairs took a lot of energy but he trudged on. He suddenly caught a whiff of something sweet and surgery and followed the scent with his nose, waddling where his nose led him.

Surprisingly his nose led him to a room. Where he found no one other then Azazel. He was sitting on a bench in a green room, munching on a crumpet. Castiel walked in cautiously his wings flapping up in a threatened posture.

Azazel looked up with him as he licked the crums off his face.

"What's your thoughts angel?" Azazel said standing up wagging his invisible to humans tail casually.

"You first." Castiel said seriously.

Azazel sighed.

"I was just thinking if I should have some chowder or perhaps some lovely soup for breakfast." Azazel said it like it was the hardest decision in the world.

"What were you thinking?" Azazel asked curiously giving a small smile. Demons could act so innocent when they wanted too. But it was all a lie. Castiel knew that the demons meant what he wanted to eat. But Castiel had other thoughts.

He looked around slowly seeing the room was clear of humans. _Prefect_.

"I was just thinking If I should rip your throat out on the table, but then again I think on the floor would be just fine..." Castiel said deep in thought.

Azazel's smile disappeared.

"Come now angel. We're practically family! We both grew from the same source..."

"I have no relation to your heritage demon." Castiel said disgusted that the creature would imply such a thing.

Azazel just rolled his yellow eyes.

"Where would you prefer to die?" Castiel asked casually.

Azazel looked down at his swollen belly.

"Now Castiel, we wouldn't want you to get a scratch on that fine packaging..." Azazel said smiling.

"Don't worry. I can walk and talk at the same time." Castiel said feeling his wings grow stiffer, ready for a battle.

Azazel bit his lip looking out if ideas, his yellow eyes scanning the area for a weapon. But the silver wear wasn't even out for breakfast yet so it was useless.

When Azazel looked at the table, obviously looking for a knife, Castiel pounced, conveying his body gracefully through the air. Azazel whipped around with shocked eyes but Castiel's unforgiving jaws were already clamped around the demons throat.

The demon struggled under him but Castiel's heavy belly kept the demons torso pinned to the floor.

The demon swung his arm pounding into Castiel's side trying to get him off. No doubt Castiel would be in pain later and his pale skin littered with bruises. Castiel just growled and tightened his jaws for the killing blow.

Castiel felt blood squirt everywhere as he ripped the throat, ripping through the skin. Azazel gave out a bloody scream which soon turned to what sounded like a gutted animals cry. The blood that filled Castiel's jaw tasted like sulfur and iron. Castiel was glad that he had caught the demon by surprise. Else that would have been a much more violent battle.

He heard a scream in back of him but he couldn't stop himself. His wings spread out knocking over furniture and the table as he basked in the glory of the richeous kill. Removing this creature from the earth made him feel truly alive again, his holy soul buzzing as he ripped it to shreds. Instinct working over the mind.

He felt someone tugging him off but dragged the now lifeless body with him by its neck. Castiel was in predictor mode right now, and it was not wise to take his kill away from him.

Suddenly he felt a stab in his wing and looked up ready to turn on them. He felt a rope lasso around his neck and pull him back. He felt blood all over his mouth, chin and neck, steady streams of crimson covering his pale breast. He looked around, his eyes zooming in on different humans. The room was full of them. At least a dozen.

He growled as he saw three guards in armor were surrounding him. The humans were so oblivious that he had just done them a favor. His knees gave out and he was kneeling when a guard kicked his leg. His breathing was hard as he felt his baby struggle in his stomach angry and discomforted.

Castiel stopped and knelt dead still when the King walked into the room. Everyone looked up as John stopped in front of Azazel's dead body and looked down at it in sadness, horror, and anger.

John looked up at Castiel with rage filled eyes.

John took out his sword and walked over to Castiel.

Castiel watched with wide eyes as the King rose it above his head, positioning the point directed towards the middle of Castiel's chest.

"STOP!"

Castiel looked over seeing Dean in the doorway looking at John with wide eyes. John just looked at his son with anger.

"This beast must be slain Dean. He's vicious. And I cannot allow it to live much longer." John bit out.

Dean's eyes widened when they landed on Azazel's shredded body.

He looked at Castiel like he was some kind of alien or monster. Castiel felt his heart drop. He knew how this looked. Castiel was covered in blood. There was a body. And witnesses. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces together.

"He's carrying my baby..." Dean said swallowing tightly, his voice thick. John looked at his son like he was crazy before he looked back down at Castiel's heavy tummy.

The King sheathed his sword again and looked at the guards.

"Put it in the dungeon. I need to talk to my son." John commanded.

Castiel couldn't believe this. As he was lifted up under his shoulders he growled flapping his wings in irritation. Dungeons were concealed cages. He would get ill if they put him in one. Of course none of them knew this. Foolish small minded humans. He looked over his shoulder at Dean in shock that he wasn't stopping this.

"DEAN! NO!" He yelled but the Prince, who was just staring at Azazel's body.

These humans were so blind. While they saw a human. Castiel saw a demon. And now they thought he committed murder. Him. A holy creature.

He struggled as he was dragged out of the room and down the hall.

Towards the dungeon.


	31. Jail Bird

Castiel sat in the dungeon thinking how he was going to explain to these humans that what he killed was a demon, not one of their kind. All he was doing was taking his God given right and cleansing the Earth of such filth.

He looked at the stone walls, waiting for someone to come and open the cell door and let him out, for Dean to come down and hold him telling him he was sorry and that it was going to be okay.

Castiel was starving now, his belly feeling irritated. The cell he was in was not large by any means. All it had was a soiled cart, which Castiel didn't go near it since it smelled horrible. The cut in his wing was now healed from his grace, but his side was still littered with dark bruises.

The humans had put a metal collar on him and chained it to the stone wall so he couldn't get close to the cell door. His hands were cuffed behind his back with rope, making his frame awkward as he sat on the floor and his breast protrude out.

He felt like he was suffocating. A creature like him wasn't meant to be contained with in stone walls. He wasn't meant to be in trees. He was born to be nothing less then free.

No one was in the dungeon currently which surprised him. It was a good thing too. Castiel couldn't stand to be near sinners at the moment.

His breast, mouth, chin, and neck was covered in dried demon blood. He felt the need to clean the demon blood off before it started eating into his skin. The itch to cleanse was maddening but there was no water in the cell.

And he didn't dare clean it off with his tongue. There was nothing worst to an angels tongue then old demon blood.

He stood up on shaky legs when he heard a door open and close at the end of the aisle and footsteps.

Dean came up to the barred door with the guard behind him and Castiel's wings flapped in excitement.

"Open this door." Dean commanded looking at the guard.

"Sorry sir. No one's aloud in the cell." The guard said swiftly.

Dean just glared at the guard.

"My father said I could see him. I need to see if he is alright." Dean growled out.

The guard looked hesitant but opened the door. Dean walked in instantly towards him. Castiel flapped his wings harder in relief and happiness. Which all ended when the guard pulled Dean back from going near him.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Get your throat ripped out?" The guard asked with wide eyes.

"He won't hurt me..." Dean said gently.

The guard just shook his head.

"I'm sorry my Prince, but I can't let you get that close..." The guard said seriously.

"He's restrained, what more do you want?" Dean asked angrily.

The guard just stared at Dean with wide eyes

Dean shucked him off and went towards Castiel and wrapped him into a hug.

The guard raised his eyebrows when Castiel didn't attack Dean. Castiel just closed his eyes and snuggled his face into Deans warm neck, purring loudly. The metal chain connected to the metal collar that chafed his neck rattled as he rubbed his head under Deans chin.

"I know baby, I'm gonna get you out of here." Dean comforted reaching down to run his hand over his full heavy belly.

"Your majesty..." The guard tried.

"Leave us." Dean said seriously.

"I can't sire. You have to be monitored at all times..." The guard said hesitantly.

"Five minutes." Dean said.

The guard looked at Castiel biting his lip

Dean full on glared at the other human causing the guard to look away nervously.

Castiel was surprised when the other human gave a curt nod and closed the barred door, walking away.

Dean waited until the guard retreated before he pulled back looking at him up and down.

"God Cas, you're filthy." Dean said looking down at his breast

Castiel just looked down and remembered he still had blood all over him, and yet Dean was still hugging him.

"Dean..." Castiel wanted to explain about Azazel, but that wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"I'm hungry." He found himself saying.

Dean just sighed heavily.

"I know..." Dean said kissing his temple.

They stayed like that for a minute before Dean spoke again. "I don't know what happened back there, but I know you didn't kill Azazel." Dean voice was so confident it made Castiel wince.

"My father already has a suspected guy that framed you." Dean said quietly.

Castiel felt his heart freeze. They thought someone else committed the action? He pulled slowly away looking away from the human. After a few seconds of silence Dean spoke again. "Cas?" He asked quietly. Castiel didn't respond for a moment as he tried again to figure out the best way to explain.

Dean just looked at him blankly before taking three large steps back, putting him out of reach.

Dean was staring at him now in the darkness, and Castiel could see the soul laced with fear and confusion. Obviously not answering was worst then giving an answer.

"I killed him." Castiel whispered, not meeting his humans gaze. He wasn't ashamed of it. He was just afraid that Dean might hate him for killing in general. Even if it was the evil ghastly creature who killed the humans biological mother.

Maybe Dean would have wanted to kill Azazel himself? That made Castiel feel shame. He should've told Dean first. Maybe Dean would have wanted revenge? And now Dean didn't have the option because of him.

"W-What?" Dean stuttered out with a cracked voice.

"I did kill Azazel Dean. I won't let anyone else take credit for that action." Castiel whispered glancing up. Dean was looking at him like he was insane.

"Credit? How about blame Cas! Are you fucking with me or..." Dean just trailed shaking his head.

"Wholly shit, you did kill him didn't you?" Dean asked with a quiet scared voice.

"That's what I said." Casriel said flapping his wings irritated. Dean took another step back, his back hitting the metal barred door, staring at him like he was a monster.

"I thought someone framed you but now..." Dean swallowed dryly and looked down staring at the floor.

"Why'd you do it Cas?" Dean asked not meeting his eyes.

Casriel didn't respond. He didn't know how.

"What made you kill? That's not like you..." Dean said looking up seriously.

Castiel just shook his head while looking at Dean.

"Dean, you know me, I would never kill a human..." Castiel stated truthfully.

Dean just shook his head. "Now the stories changing huh?" He asked, his voice cold making Castiel flinch.

"Dean you know me..." Castiel tried to step forward but the collar strained and pulled him back, the chains rattling and echoing in the cell.

"No Cas. I used to know you." Dean said coldly looking at the blood on his face and breast.

Castiel stepped towards him again, trying to get closer to Dean, but the chain connected to his collar held his throat so that he couldn't go past a certain point.

"Dean let me explain...he wasn't-"

"I don't want to hear it Cas. There's blood all over you and your standing here denying what you did, even know you just admitted it..." Dean said walking to the door.

"DEAN! DON'T GO!" Castiel cried pulling on the chain hard and flapping his wings.

"GUARD!" Dean called.

Castiel heart was sinking drastically fast, he felt like there was blood everywhere. He couldn't let Dean leave this cell thinking he was a murderer, he just couldn't.

"HE WASN'T HUMAN DEAN! WHY ELSE WOULD I-" He was cut off by an awful pain in his stomach. He saw Dean look up curiously as to why he cut off like he had. Casriel reached up to his stomach feeling like he was going to puke.

He felt warmness run down his inner legs and looked down seeing blood poar down from between his legs. He stared in shock as a puddle of dark crimson surrounded his feet. His body went lax as his legs gave out, his knees buckling under him as his heart weakened in shock and fear. He felt the collar catch his throat as he went to fall forward on the stone floor.

Hearing a snap, he felt his neck fill with agonizing pain before it suddenly went numb. He wanted to scream Deans name but his throat was filled with blood.

It all happened so quick and fast, and then he thought his heart would jump out of his chest. He felt himself hang there off the chains for a moment. The last thing he saw was Deans horrified eyes as the Prince ran towards him crying out his name.


	32. Yellow Eyes and the big surprise

Castiel awoke with his eyes feeling heavy lidded and itchy. He squinted when light flooded his vision and fuzzy forms took their shape. His skin felt hot and irritated. Almost like he was in heat but that was impossible since he was pregnant. He was on his side and felt sweaty and swollen all over.

He raised his head gingerly and looked around. He took in the walls, which were a unique stone, and a window with fancy curtains was where the bright light of day was coming from. He noticed then he was under blankets, and he was wearing a transparent white laced gown. Holes in the back for his wings.

Suddenly he sensed someone else in the room and lifted his head looking around. He stopped and his heart dropped like a stone in his chest when he saw yellow eyes staring at him from the end of the bed he was on. He tried to move but was pulled back by metal cuffs attached to his gauze wrapped wrist and the rail of the bed. He also noticed his neck felt like it had been ripped apart.

Castiel looked back at the yellow eyes staring at him. Azazel did not look like his normal self. The human appearance was totally different, but the demons face was just as hideous as the last time Castiel had seen it.

"And the pretty angel finally awakes." Azazel exclaimed happily. Castiel couldn't help but flinch. Azazel walked around the bed and Castiel felt like he wanted to throw up. The demon looked even more uglier then usual, and Castiel was at a vulnerable position at the moment. His wings flapped in fear and anger. How was the demon alive?

"I killed you..." He found himself whispering weakly, his throat feeling dry as a fish out of water.

Azazel just smiled wider crouching down so they were face to face.

"Not all demons are the same angel. Your arrogance was simply my advantage." Azazel said sincerely. Castiel felt a small dose of fear curl inside him towards this creature.

"You thought you could kill me that easily?" Azazel asked tilting his head.

No. Castiel didn't think that at all. That's why he was so surprised that he got out of the fight with a couple of bruises and a stab wound in his wing.

"You angels are so prideful, strutting around thinking you are all so powerful because of your unmatched beauty." Azazel said in a bitter tone.

Castiel suddenly noticed the human face Azazel was wearing was a very familiar one. The guard that had let Dean into his cell. Castiel put the pieces together and dry swallowed.

"How are you in that body?" Castiel croaked, his muscles feeling ripped.

Azazel ran a hand through the bodies hair.

"Do you like it? It's the latest fashion." Azazel said proudly.

Castiel just stared until Azazel sighed heavily in a defeated way.

"Well blue eyes, I'm not like most demons. See, I can possess a body as easily as breathing." Azazel said perking back up and smiling at how Castiel's eyes widened.

Castiel just stared in shock. He knew Azazel was powerful and old...but not that powerful. Clearly he had underestimated the demon.

"See, I just simply switched to another body, seeing you ruined the last one I had." Azazel said smiling.

Castiel felt his breathing pick up into short pants.

"All you ripped the throat out of was a dead meat suit gorgeous." Azazel gave a sly grin. Azazel reached up so his hand was over Castiel's round silk covered stomach. Castiel tried to pull away but Azazel pushed down lightly, the threat clear.

"You...you let Dean in my cell on purpose..." Castiel panted feeling shock.

"At first I was quite surprised the Prince didn't pick up on it. Any guard in Johnny's kingdom in his right mind would never let the Prince enter any danger and disobey their King like that. But then again, I'm not just any guard." Azazel smirked.

"Why didn't I see your face?" Castiel asked weakly confused.

"Simple. I didn't want you too." Azazel said in a dismissive tone.

Castiel just glared. How could he be so foolish and oblivious?

"You should have heard yourself when you thought pretty boy was leaving you. It was so easy to manipulate your little Prince. He has a weaker mind then Johnny boy does."Azazel smiled.

"That was you talking?" Castiel asked shocked.

Azazel tilted his head.

"Of course. Your little Prince put up a fight while I used him as a mouth peace, but no worries. His memories have been scrubbed of me last night. Now he thinks he said all of those stupid things to you willingly and that you're hurt because of him." Azazel gave a sick grin, his face making vile rise in Castiel's gullet.

Castiel felt his vision spin. He as relieved that wasn't Dean last night. But now Dean felt guilty about things he had said that were not his fault. That was bad.

"How'd it feel getting your throat ripped by that chain by the way? You probably don't feel it now because your grace was at work but that was kind of how I felt when you had your teeth in my throat." Azazel said bitterly standing up and looking down at him. Castiel flinched weakly when Azazel reached over and cupped his face.

As Azazel brought up last night, memories occurred to him."Why was I bleeding? What happened?" Castiel asked fearfully.

Azazel's eyes lit with mischief.

"I squeezed your heart. It was quite easy, since it was already cracked in half when you thought your Prince was leaving you. You started saying a little too much so I didn't have a choice." Azazel smiled.

"Why don't you just kill me then?" Castiel asked confused.

And there it was again. The demons knowing smile.

"I'm not going to kill you now because I have plans for you." Azazel said smiling. When the demon looked at his stomach Castiel felt his heart freeze and his blood run cold.

He brought a wing up covering his tummy from the demons yellow eyes. Azazel walked to a table then, leaving him alone in his bed. But when the demon came back he had a cup of fowl smelling brew. Castiel's eyes widened recognizing the smell. It had poppy seeds in it. Azazel held him down as he made him drink the awful contents, Castiel struggled weakly but the demon was stronger. He made him drink every last drop until all Castiel could do was stare up at the demon. The demon smiled one last time.

"So, what are your thoughts on who's winning now angel?" Azazel asked curiously. Dark leaked into Castiel's vision until he couldn't see any more and he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
